Just A Friend?
by irene0222
Summary: You know,those teen movies with the girl that's in love with her best friend and always have a happy ending? Well,Rose Weasley felt like she was starring in her own teen movie, only she would never have her happy ending.Or would she,with some help?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Introduction**_

_**Rose's P.O.V**_

**-------------------------------------------------**

You know all those teen movies? The one's where the plain looking girl - that in reality is gorgeous - falls in love with her hot best friend - that in reality is really hot. The one's where he doesn't even notice her until the end of the movie where he also realizes that he is in love with her? The one's that always end well with everyone happy?

Well, Rose Weasley felt that she was starring in her own little teen movie.

Of course the truth was that she really _was_ plain looking. And even though, she was in love with her best friend, of course _he _wasn't in love with her and unlike movies _he_ would never realize her feelings about him or his feelings of love for her - which in her case would never exist - and _they _or more likely_ she_ would never have her happy ending.

Those where her thoughts before she fell asleep thinking of the day to come. The day that she would board the Howgarts Express for the last time.

**-0-0-0-0------0------0-0-0-0-**

"ROSE. Rosie! It's time to wake up!" mum half yelled at her door.

"Mum I'm already up, you don't have to yell!" I also half-yelled while running around the room trying to pack up everything.

Yes, I know what you're probably thinking by now.

I, Rose Nymphadora Weasley daughter of Hermione Jane Granger, am not packed for my last year at Howgarts?

And my answer to that would be: Yes, or did you forget that my dad is Ronald Billius Weasley, master of procrastination? And unfortunately for me, my hair color and eyes are not the only things that I inherited from daddy. Yes I have mastered and perfected the art of procrastination. However, on the other side I also inherited my mum's intelligence, so that sort of makes up for my other negative attribute. Don't you think so?

Now where did I put that badge? Oh yeah, did I tell you I was made Head Girl? My family was extremely happy about it especially Grandma Molly since another Weasley brought honor to the family. Ah here it is, but how the hell did it end up inside a sock, anyway better get dressed don't want to be late, after all I am Head Girl. Hmm now, what to wear!

**-0-0-0-0------0------0-0-0-0-**

"Okay now, did you pack everything?" mum asked Hugo and I.

"Yes, mum." we both answered.

"Are you sure? Did you check the lists I made you?" she asked again anxiously

"Hermione!" Dad said "I'm sure the kids have everything under control, right?" he asked winking at us.

"Yes, dad you don't have to worry for anything" Hugo said.

"Right..." Mum said while narrowing her eyes at Dad. "Anyway Rose..." she said and her eyes took a glossy seen. Uh, uh she's gonna start crying. "Rose..." she said again and pulled me into a hug and started sobbing.

"Mum........" I said softly and not knowing what to do hugged her back. After a while she pulled back and held me at arms length.

"Look at you! You have grown so much I... I-I can't believe this is your last year at Howgarts." she said and hugged me again.

"Now, now sweety let Rosie breathe!" Dad smiled but I could tell he was just trying to be brave for Mum. Mum kissed my cheeks and hugged me one last time.

"Make us proud, as you already have." she said and proceeded to hug and kiss Hugo which left Dad and I alone.

"Rosie" he said and looked at me for a moment before he hugged me, "Better watch out for any boys this year! There must be a lot after you" he whispered to my ear still hugging me.

"Yes Dad, didn't you know, they're lining down the halls for me." I said sarcastically and he pulled away so he could look at me.

"I'm sure that's true." Dad exclaimed seriously. Yeah right! "And you better watch out that Malfoy kid, I know you said you're only friends but..." Dad said but I cut him off before he could finish.

"Dad really now, nobody even looks at me like I'm a girl and especially Scorpius. I'm telling you we're only friends, I'm like... one of the guys to him." I said trying not to sound sad. Scorpius Malfoy for me was a prickly subject.

"Rosie I'm sure that's not true. You're really beautiful and I'm sure a lot of boys have noticed you." he said.

"Not the one I want." I muttered and looked around the platform.

"What was that?" Dad asked.

"Nothing." I said quickly "Anyway I've got to go the train will leave in ten minutes and I have to go find the guys." I said.

"Okay Rosie I'll miss you!" Dad exclaimed and hugged me again.

"I'll miss you too Daddy." I said as he let go of me.

"Ready sis?" Hugo asked looking down at me

"Yes, lets go. Bye I'll write as soon as possible!" I waived at my parents and followed Hugo on the train.

"Hey sis, I have somewhere to be so I'll see you at a couple hours."

"Who are you meeting this time?" I said with a raised eyebrow. Hugo just smirked and shrugged. "Anyway I'll be with the guys."

"Okay, I'll see you then." he said and left. Now on to find the guys.

When I say guys, I mean Albus Potter - who is also my cousin, Marco Zabini and Scorpius Malfoy.

Again,again I know what you might think 'How the heck did the kids of two Slytherins become friends with the kids of two Gryffindors?'... right?

Well to answer that possible question we became friends during our first ride to Howgarts. Albus and I were together, and Marco and Scorpius were together. We ended up sitting in the same compartment and the rest is history. Since then we've been inseparable.

You know, it wasn't that easy for me being the only girl in our little group and not to mention that I was in a different house than the guys. I was sorted into Gryffindor while the guys were all put into Slytherin, yes even Albus. But do you want to know something that is much more harder for me? The hardest thing is being in love with one of my best friends.

Yes, I Rose Nymphadora Weasley, am in love with Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Not only that, but he doesn't even know it, and he might be one of my best friends but he only sees me exactly as that: just a friend.

I mean... I don't even think he realizes I'm a girl. And to tell you the truth why would he. He along with Marco and Albus are the Heartbreakers of the school and I'm just the shy girl that hangs around them only 'cause one of them is my cousin. Or at least that's what people think, but again I don't know what goes through people's minds.

Anyway where was I? Oh yeah, well you see Albus, Marco and Scorpius are the most good-looking guys at the school. They are all tall, handsome, rich and they all play quidditch. All this facts result into one thing and that is the girls go nuts about them.

And I'm serious and not exaggerating at all; there hasn't been one day that I haven't been stopped at some hallway from a girl or two – or six - in order for them to give me a note that I could pass on to one of the guys. Something that really annoyed me especially if said note was meant for Scorpius.

I kept on walking in the train looking through the compartments for them.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh... Don't ask me how this love thing about Scorpius occurred. I'm not even sure how it happened. And if you ask me I don't think I will be able to answer your question. The only thing I know is that one day, some three years ago I woke up and I just knew I loved Scorpius, not the friendly or brotherly kind of love but love-love as in my one-and-only-true-love; the one where you know that, that person is the one you want to wake up next to every morning for the rest of your lives kind of love.

However, I also know that this is the unrequited kind of love, but I really can't help the way I feel about Scorpius... it really isn't my fault that I have a crazy heart that chose the wrong person to love, is it?

The only one's that know about my love or infatuation - call it whatever you want - about Scorpius are my Mum and Lily.

Lily is Albus's sister and my cousin; she is a year younger than us and in sixth year with Hugo (both Gryffindors). Lilly is like my sister and she is my best girl friend. We are most of the times together or at least when I am not in classes or with the boys and we share everything between us. Even though Lilly is a year younger than me, she is literary my pillar of strength. Lilly was the one that I always went to crying at night because of Scorpius's new conquest and about the way he bragged about it in front of me and the other two. Of course Albus and Marco did the same about their escapades, but I wasn't in love with them...

I wonder what girls _he's_ going to date this year, maybe some 5th years - he has already dated most of the girls in our year and the year's below ours.

Anyway I better not think about that right know. Seems like I found the compartment the boys are in. I can hear them laughing and if I look closely through the doors curtains I can see Scorpius's platinum blond hair and my heart has already started beating faster.

By the way, did I tell you how the boys look? I didn't did I ? Well I'll tell you now!

Albus is a 5'11 raven haired, green eyed guy; he isn't exactly buffed but he is pretty muscle-y, all in all he looks exactly like Uncle Harry... seriously they could pass for twins if you don't take into consideration Uncle Harry's scar and glasses. Albus is the serious guy in our little group. He's really good hearted and he'll do anything I'll ask him. Albus and I have a special bond between us, but can you really blame us, what else did you expect when our parents are siblings and best friends, and us growing up together living only two minutes away from each other. And I'm serious about the special bond too, even our mothers say that when they were pregnant we always moved together and it was like we were connected somehow between their belies. The most amazing thing is that we were both born on the same day - the 22nd of February - only Albus was born at midday and I late at night.

Marco also looks like his dad but not too much. He is 6'1 with black hair and really blue eyes, he has a golden light brown complexion, which I'm sure he gets from his summers in Italy and he is also pretty athletic. He's the funny guy in our little group. He's really smart and cunning, I can always have a good conversation with him and he always helps me to relax and have fun when it's necessary.

And last but not least there's Scorpius! He looks a lot like his Dad especially his face, but unlike his Dad's sharp, angular features his are more subtle giving him a softer, more approachable look. Anyway moving ooon, he is almost 6' tall and he has his father's platinum blond hair and pale complexion, his eyes are the most amazing color I've ever seen they are green but not emerald green like Albus's, they're a really pale green almost like they were washed up and most of the color went away, I think they're a combination of his mother's green eyes and his father's gray ones. He also has an amazing body, not too scrawny but not too muscle-y either, I always thought that he had the body of a swimmer and everyone knows they have the best bodies, right? Scorpius, of course had to be the ladies man in our group, just my luck. He is really funny and smart too, he likes to play pranks with the other two guys, sometimes I even take part in them, mainly because of Marco's persuasion.

He also likes reading, something that I enjoy as well and we can always discuss a good book we both read, most of the times he's accompanying me in the library but we always get interrupted by some stupid tart that comes to chat him up in hopes of a date.

Also, for some unfathomable reason he always comes to discuss his conquers with me and that is apart from the bragging he does in front of the other two boys. Like that isn't enough for me... Noooooooooo, he has to come when I'm alone and start talking about whoever his dating or snogging/snogged. And that is killing me. Every time he does that my insides feel like they're being shredded, and my heart feels like it's put under 'Reducto' but I can't really do something so I just put on my fake smile and later run crying into Lily's room.

I hope now, you can understand better why every girl in the school thinks that they are a catch, and really they are; they've got everything a girl would ever want.

And I hope now, you can also understand better why I will never get together with Scorpius.

I mean look at me... just look at me. I'm only 5'3 - thanks to Mum, why couldn't I get some height from Dad, why? - I have really thick curly red hair, a bad combination from both my parents. Why couldn't I just get straight brown hair, why? But nooooooooo I had to get this thing that I can't even call hair, this thing that I always have to wear in a pony tail or a bun cause I can't do anything else with it! Moving on, I'm really not that skinny and I don't have the long legs or the tiny waist that other girls do, Lily always tells me that I should wear more fitted clothes so I can show off my curvy body, but I know she's just saying that cause she's being polite. Really I mean me curvy? I don't think so.

The only things that I like about me are my eyes and my smile. I have this really nice sort of bluish-greenish colored eyes ( bluish from Daddy and I think the green comes from Grandma Jane) with the longest eyelashes that I've ever seen, and I'm not exaggerating, really even some of the girls have asked me if I have fake ones on. And as for my smile I think it's pretty self-explanatory. Well that's how I look. I know, not much right? But I really can't do anything about it, can I? Lilly tells me most of the times to leave my hair down or wear a shorter skirt or a more fitting shirt, but really why would I want to do that? Nothing I'll do we'll ever make Scorpius notice me.

I missed the guys, I haven't seen them since last year ended. Marco had invited all of us to go with him to Italy for summer vacation. Albus was allowed to go. I, on the other hand was not. And let me tell you exactly with two words the reason why I didn't go to Italy... Italy for Merlin's sake. Those two words are 'Ronald Weasley'. No matter how hard I cried, begged, and threatened he just didn't let me. He just sat there looking at me and when I finished all of the above he opened his mouth and said 'Rosie I'm truly sorry, but I cannot let you go to a vacation for six weeks with three boys in a foreign country and especially since the son of Malfoy is one of them' then he got up and left so he wouldn't have to hear the rest of my crying, begging and threatening. I didn't talk to him for a week after that. Apparently that was too much for him, cause when that week was over he came home accompanied by Lilly and Dominique; she's one of my other cousins, Uncle Bill's and Aunt Fleur's daughter, she's a seventh year like me and a Gryffindor as well, she is also one of my best friends. Apparently Dad was really unhappy that I stopped talking to him for not letting me go to Italy, so he decided to send me and Lilly together with Dominique to France, since Dominique was already going to see her grandparents and cousins that lived there. Dad also said that he was sorry he didn't let me go with the guys and next time he would let me go. Of course, I knew he was just saying that because he could have told me about his change of heart the day before, when the guys were leaving and I could have gone with them. But apparently, he had organized the whole France trip from before. Anyway, I did go to France and I did have a great time, but it still wasn't Italy with Scorpius...

I took a big calming breath.

I think it's time for me to go inside the compartment and greet my friends. I must have been standing here monopolizing for over five minutes, somebody would think I fell asleep while standing! I took another big breath, straightened up my clothes; a red v-neck shirt with white cropped jeans, very Gryffindorish if you asked me. I take a big breath again, plastered a smile on my face and slid the compartment door open. I raised my eyes and the sight that greeted me was that of two black haired guys; obviously Albus and Marco, and two blond haired guys one of them Scorpius and the other one unknown, laughing. They all turned their heads to me, I looked at the unknown guy with a questioning look and he looked straight into my eyes. We stared at each other for a couple seconds before he threw a smile and a wink at me.

Who is this guy?

---------------------------------------------------------------

**_Hope you liked it, reviews would be greatly apreciated._**

**_Thank's for reading._**


	2. Chapter 2: Who is this guy?

_****_

**_Hey you guys, thanks so much for all of your reviews and alerts, from_**

**_navy seaside anchor , Spery, Missdagane and the anonymous Three. Hope you like this one._**

**_--_**

_**Chapter 2: Who is this guy?**_

_**Rose's P.O.V**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Did he just wink at me?

I mean who is this guy?

I come here and find my friends - the friends that I haven't seen, talked or written to for over a month laughing with some guy that I haven't even seen before like they are old buddies that have known each other for years now?

Did they replaced me for some reason? Did they finally decide that I wasn't good enough for our little group? Is it because I'm a girl? Or because I'm not hot and pretty? What... what is the reason of this?

All of them continued looking at me, they hadn't even come to hug me or greet me as they usually do. So this was how it's going to be, ha? I stared at the guy. He's really good looking, I could even say that he's as handsome as the other three guys. He is blond but not the platinum blond of Scorpius's hair, it's more like a golden blond, he had either black eyes or they were a really-really dark brown; he looked like he's as tall as the boys and from what I can see he looks as athletic as the guys. Overall I could say that if I wasn't already in love with Scorpius, I could totally see myself falling for this guy - of course that would also depend on his character.

"Rose?" Albus looked at me questioningly, "Is that you?" he said again, got up from his seat and walked towards me.

"Of course it's me, who did you expect the giant squid?" I said seriously. Did they also forget how I looked while they replaced me with this new guy?

All my previous thoughts flew out of the train window as I felt Albus hugging me tightly. Apparently they hadn't decided to replace me after all. I felt so elated and thankful that I could cry, but of course I wouldn't.

"Rose I've missed you so much!" Albus said into my hair, "But look at you!" he said, pushed me at arms length and looked at me up and down. "You've changed!" he exclaimed and kissed both of my cheeks.

"I'm so happy to see you!" I said while trying not to sound relieved. Albus sat down and then Marco came up to me and hugged me, picking me up in the process and swirling me around.

"Rosie, how have you been?" he asked and then put me down and kissed one of my cheeks "I'm so sorry your Dad didn't let you come with us. We brought you gifts though! And Albus is right you have changed!" he said grinning. After him came Scorpius who also hugged me.

"Rose!" he said while kissing my cheek. I tried not to blush or faint at that action. "We did miss you! But tell us what did you do without us here!" he said grinning and holding me at arms length.

"Actually..." I said while thinking how to tell them about my little trip, ".... I went somewhere?" I said but it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Really? Where?" the three of them asked simultaneously and I grinned.

"Well I went to France with Lilly and Dominique!" I said.

"What?" they said again together and I started laughing.

"And we were in Italy thinking of poor little you staying by herself for summer, and you were in France flirting with French guys? No wonder you changed!" Marco said with a look that showed he was just kidding.

" I brought you gifts though!" I said using his previous statement and giving him a wink which resulted in all of us bursting into laughter until somebody cleared his throat. I looked up and saw the other blond guy in the room looking at Scorpius with a pointed look on his face.

"Oh, oh totally forgot you didn't know each other." he said looking at both me and the guy, who at the moment was getting up and taking the two-three steps needed to stand in front of me.

"Rose," Scorpius said " this is my cousin Nikos, he lived in Greece but is transferring to Hogwarts for his last year. Nikos this is Rose." Scorpius said. We shook hands.

"You can call me Nick!" he said and I nodded, "So Rose, we finally meet. I have heard so much about you." he's English was really good and he had a very slight accent. And what has he heard about me?

"Oh you have? I wonder from who?" I said and narrowed my eyes to the guys. "At least, I hope it wasn't anything bad." I said smiling.

"Oh no nothing bad, nothing bad at all." he said smiling at me as well.

Each of them went to their original seat and I had to sit either between Albus and Marco or between Scorpius and his cousin Nikos, so at the moment I am squeezed in between Albus and Marco. I noticed that all the guys were looking at me and waiting for me to say something I guess. So I cleared my throat and said the first thing that popped into my mind.

"Scorpius, I didn't know you had family living in Greece? And you guys seemed pretty friendly with each other, so I guess I was the only one who didn't know, ha?" I said crossing my hands over my chest, something that I usually did when I got a little mad which I was at the moment.

"Well, my mother's sister Daphne went to Greece for vacation and fell in love with my Uncle Apollo and lived in Greece, until now that is." Scorpius explained.

"So your mum couldn't escape this time?" I said and Nikos laughed. The other guys looked at us like we were crazy.

"You know... because in Greek mythology Daphne was a nymph that was being chased by Apollo...you know, the god of light... and in the end her father turned her into a tree so she could escape him!" I said as it was something that everyone should know, which I think it was. Nikos looked impressed with me, but my mind was elsewhere; Scorpius the sneaky bastard that he was hadn't answered my other question.

"And how do you two" I said pointing at Marco and Albus "know Nikos?" All the guys were looking around the room trying to avoid my glare until Albus ,who was sitting at my left, decided to answer my question.

"Well, actually we went to Nikos' house in Greece for two weeks!" he said ruffling his hair.

"What?" I said loudly. " You also went to Greece? And then you're talking about me going to France while you went to Italy _and_ Greece!" I exclaim, ugh.... I'll kill my Dad I can't believe I missed that trip for his stupid grudge against the Malfoys.

"Are you mad at us?" Marco asked putting his hand on my shoulders and giving me his puppy dog face. _Oh not the puppy dog face!_ Fine, I sigh.

"No I'm not mad at you guys, just my Dad." I said and took a big breath. A bout of silence followed and I decided to break it.

"So Nikos, where did you live in Greece and where did you go to school? If I'm not mistaken there is only one major magic school there, right?" I asked and the guys looked at me awestruck, I don't know the reason why but I guess it's because I know all this sort of information which are not that common, but what can I say I read a lot! Nikos looked at me impressed - again - for a couple of seconds and then decided to answer my question.

"Yes, that's right, there's only one magic school in Greece, it's located in one of the islands. But how did you know?" he asked me.

"Oh well, I read a lot, and last year my Mum bought me a book about magic in foreign countries, Greece was one of them, you know because of all it's history and ancient civilization. I mean who would know that the Parthenon was built by wizards? Fascinating isn't it?" I asked excited, finally I could find out the details from someone who had actually been there! I was so excited!

For the next half hour me and Nikos kept talking about his home country and other things that we found interesting about it. The guys just kept looking at us and not saying anything. They're probably surprised by me since I usually didn't talk this much.

We kept talking for another ten minutes, when the compartment door opened and we seized our conversation and looked up. I saw it was Alex Pucey!

Ugh... God I hate that guy! He's a Slytherin like the guys and in our year, I think his father was some years older than my parents, but who cares about that. You could say he's sort of good looking, but God, he just got on my nerves, always annoying me or making fun of me and of course he's competing with me for the title of the best student in our year, but ha, I've won all of our previous years and I will certainly win this one. I wonder what he wants. He looked around the compartment, his eyes lingering a little on Nikos.

" Scorpius, Marco, Albus." he said as a greeting "How are you? Hope your summer was good."

"Hey, Alex." Marco said.

"We're fine." Scorpius answered his next question.

"Our summer was great, you know we were supposed to spent it together, right?" Albus said, and Pucey nodded.

"How was yours?" Scorpius asked him.

I might not like Pucey and might find him annoying, but the guys were friends with him, as well as roommates and team players.

"It was great! And guess what... I made Head Boy!" he said and showed us a silver badge with the letters H. B. in green color and Slytherin's crest on it. Great now I'd have to share a common room with this jerk and work with him for the rest of the year. But to tell you the truth, despite my dislike for the guy I did think he deserved it, so congratulations to him.

"Congratulations man" Marco said grinning, he's probably thinking about all the pranks he can get away with Pucey as the Head Boy. "So what are you doing here, or did you just come to see how we are!" Marco finished with a sarcastic note on his voice.

"Actually I came here for Weasley." he said and looked at me, the guys following his gaze to my direction.

"Me?" I asked. "What do you want with me?" I asked another question, even though he hadn't answered my first one.

"Yes you, do you see another Weasley in here?" he said sarcastically, "Anyway we have to go to the prefects compartment. I assume you read the letter with our duties from the Headmistress, right?" he asked.

"Of course I read it, now let's go the sooner we'll get this over the better. That way I don't have to see your face for longer then necessary." I replied while getting up from my seat.

"Oh you wound me!" Pucey said putting his hand over his heart with a dramatic movement and exited the compartment.

"Rose you're Head Girl?" Albus asked.

"Oh yeah, guess I forgot to tell you." I said giving them a small smile.

"Congratulations, then." Marco said grinning even more.

"Yeah, good job" Scorpius said grinning as well.

"Yeah, thanks. I've got to go now, but we'll talk later, alright?" I said, they nodded and I slid the compartment door open and headed outside. Now on to the Prefect compartment!

**-0-0-0-0------0------0-0-0-0**-

Here I was, walking towards the Perfects compartment, getting ready to face all those new prefects and thinking of what to say.

And as I was passing by one of the compartments, what did I hear? I heard a group of girls talking. Usually this kind of things don't get my attention, but as I was passing by my ear caught the name that was said from one of the girls and my attention was picked, so I crept closer by and pretended to tie my shoe while hearing their conversation.

"_.............did you see him?"_ were they talking about who I think they were?

"_Yeah, he's gotten even more good looking!_" I guess they were.

"_I know, I mean is he ever going to stop that?"_ Yap definitely him.

"_Tell me about it, I don't care what he's going to do but I an definitely dating him this year!"_ Someone is overconfident!

"_But you dated him last year, and you know for a fact that Scorpius never dates a girl two times." _Okay know I'm perfectly sure they're talking about him and that's right 'girl who wants to date him _again_' so keep on dreaming honey cause it ain't gonna happen.

" _Well I'm going to be the first one then!"_ Oh, the attitude who does she think she is?

"_Well, then I'm going after Albus!"_ Great first I have to watch out Scorpius, now I'll also have to watch out Albus as well! Please don't tell me the other one is going for Marco, please, please!

"_I don't know, I would go for Marco but he's a little too intellectual for me!"_ Thank God, my prayers were heard!

"_Yeah I'm sure that's the reason why and not the fact that he dumped you in our fourth year, in front of everyone in the Great Hall!"_ One of the other two said and they started laughing.

"_Of course that's not the reason why! Anyway, did you see the other guy, the one that was with them?" _So now they're talking about Nikos, ha? Wonder what they'll say about him.

"_Oh, Merlin yes? He's Hottt, and that's with a capital h."_

"_Mhhm, now that you mentioned him, I might go for him after all and not Scorpius." _Oh great, she found another target, poor Nikos, and we haven't even started school yet.

"_No way, I saw him first, his mine!"_

"_What? You're such a liar I showed him to you two?"_

Stupid girls, I don't believe they're fighting over someone they haven't even met. I think it's time for me to go, before Pucey comes looking for me again or I get caught eavesdropping!

**-0-0-0-0------0------0-0-0-0-**

The meeting went actually pretty good, and Pucey didn't even make fun of me.

Which is really weird, because by now he usually would have called me at least thirty names.

More weird though was that I caught him - at least eight times - looking at me with this weird look on his face, that was totally creeping me out - a lot!

By now most of the perfects had left and the only one's left were Lily and Hugo, Gryffindor's sixth year prefects, Pucey and I.

I looked at Lily and Hugo, they're talking about something and were heading for the compartment door, my eyes turn to Pucey and saw him looking at me with that weird look again, okay what was wrong with that guy? Uh, uh no way I was staying by myself with him.

"Hey, you guys, wait for me." I half yelled trying not to sound to panicked with the idea of me staying alone with Pucey.

"Yeah... sure!" Hugo said and glared at Pucey. I walked fast towards them and got ready to exit the compartment when I hear my name.

"Hey Rose." Did Pucey just call me by my name, my _first_ name or was it my imagination?

Lily and Hugo are looking at him like he's from outer space, so I guess it wasn't my imagination after all.

"Yes!" I said and although I tried not to sound weirded out , I didn't think I succeed after all.

"Aren't you going to stay? I thought that we were going to discuss about our duties and get to know each other..." I looked at him with a blank look "...you know 'cause we will be working together for this year and we will be seeing each other a lot!" Pucey said as an explanation for his previous statement... and _what_? I don't remember saying or hearing any of that before now, so I'm totally surprised! And as I said before no way, am I staying with him all alone, no no no no! And why is he calling me by my first name all of a sudden.

"Uhmm, we can talk tonight!" I said, which was the first thing that I could think of. "Yes, tonight after the feast, alright?" I said again, at least by then I might not be that weirded out, right?

"Oh, okay I guess, we'll talk then tonight... in our common room." he said and by my opinion sounded quite disappointed, which again was weird!

Oh crap! I totally forgot about the fact that I had to live with him... mhhm, maybe I can have some sleep overs with the girls. Maybe, hopefully? I'll have to look about that at the Howgarts rulebook.

"Okay, bye now!" I said fast and exited the compartment hastily. But not before hearing him saying bye and my name - _first_ name - _again_.

"Was I the only one who thinks that was weird or not?" I asked Lilly and Hugo who came out right after me. Both nodded affirmatively and we looked at each other for a couple of seconds.

"Well, I've got to go... you know people to see, things to do." Hugo said and he started walking away.

"I thought you were coming with me to see the guys." I yelled at his back.

"Well, something came up. I'll see them at the Great Hall instead!" he said while still walking away. That left Lily and me alone, we started walking away from the compartment until Lily caught my arm and we both stopped.

"Okay, what was that all about? I mean with Pucey not Hugo." Lily said looking at me.

"I have noooooo idea! But it totally weirded me out!" I said and tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"I know! Do you know he was looking at you and _only_ you for at least half an hour straight, and after that kept glancing at you every couple minutes?" Lily said with a smirk.

"No I didn't know but I caught him looking at me a couple times , and now that I know I feel more creeped out then before!" I said and shuddered. And then realization dawned on me! And I screamed! Lily jumped.

"What? What happened, are you alright?" she asked while shaking me by my shoulders.

"Oh my God! I just realized I have to live with that..... th-that weirdo" I almost yelled and looked around to make sure no one heard my scream or yelled sentence. Lilly smirked again, something that I think she should stop doing, right now!

"Why are _you_ smirking?" I asked and put my hands on my hips and trying to look intimidating, something that I don't think works on Lilly since she's at least three or four inches taller then me. Really am I the only one who's short in our family?

"Well, I think so_meone_...." she said and pointed her hand towards the direction of the Prefects compartment "...has a crush with a certain _somebody_!" she finished pointing at me. I think of what she said and keep looking at her with no expression on my face until I really comprehend her statement. And then.................. then I burst out laughing - hysterically laughing. I'm talking about laughing so much that your stomach, mouth and lips hurt at the end. Lily just looked at me seriously.

"Oh Lily, sometimes you just crack me up!" I said still laughing and holding my stomach.

"I'm serious here!" she said and now put her hands on her hips, my laughter stopped a little but I was still giggling. "Really, I always thought that he teased you cause he was afraid to ask you out." she said. Yeah I'm sure that's the reason of his merciless teasing.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's the reason Lils." I said sarcastically "And anyway why would he ask me out now or show his feelings - that is if he has any - for me now?" I asked her hoping that she'll realize that what she said was untrue and hilarious.

"Well, maybe cause you've changed since last year and his afraid of someone approaching you before him!" she said looking at me pointedly

I guess she really had thought about this, but still her statements were ridiculous, and what's with all this people telling me I've changed. Don't they have eyes? I'm exactly the same.

"I haven't changed at all!" I said and shook my head to strengthen my argument.

"You might not see it but that doesn't mean other people don't!" Lilly said shaking her finger in my face, I slapped it away .

"Yeah whatever, no one can argue with you so can we change the conversation topic now?" I said and looked outside the train window. The sun has started going down, that meant that at three hours at the maximum, we'd be at our beautiful and lovely school for another wonderful year.

Ouhhhh, better not think about that and start getting excited. I'll keep the excitement for Monday when classes start. Today was Saturday by the way.

"So...?" Lilly said looking at me expectantly.

"So what?" I said giving her a similar look. What? Does she want me to tell her something?

"So do you have anything to tell me?" she asks, still looking at me expectantly. I thought her question over, and there's nothing new.

"Nope, nothing new. Scorpius still sees me as one of the guys......"

"Are you sureeeeeeeee?" she asked again, I thought harder.

"Yes, I'm sureeeeeeeee?" I say, rolling my eyes.

"So when are you planing to telling me about the Greek Hottie a.k.a Scorpius's cousin." Apparently that's what she had been dying to know and how did she know about Nikos?

"You know about him? Wow, news travel fast!"

"Are you kidding me all the girls are talking about him." she said excitedly. "So how is he, how does he look? Does he have a sexy accent?" she asked squealing and rubbing her hands.

"Why don't you come meet him, do you want to?" I said grinning.

" Are you kidding me, of course I do!"

"Okay let's go then!" I said and started walking towards the compartment that the guys were in.

**_--_**

**_Hope you liked it, reviews as always greatly apreciated and also i would like to ask your opinion on something. Oiginally i was thinking of having the story in only Rose's p.o.v but now i'm thinking of having multiple p.o.v. from the main characters. Also do you prefer Scorpius's cousin be called Nick or Nikos? Somebody liked it very much so that's why i'm asking what do you think would be better or what would you like better. Review and let me know._**

**_Thanks for reading._**


	3. Chapter 3: People change

**Hello how are you all doing?Hope everything is fine with you.**

**First of all, sorry I didn't update on Saturday as I originally said but I had a slight problem, I was suffering from the Twilight 'disease'. Secondly thanks to all of my reviewers **

**FieldHockeyLover17, JessiFantasy16, GryffindorGal731, Sadzy, iluvtheoc3000, spery, Missdagane, happilycharmed, navy seaside anchor. Hugs and kisses and everything you want to all of you!**

**for their support and good words. I really appreciate them. Lastly I decided to have multiple p.o.v. , with those of the main characters being the largest. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and can't wait to read your reviews.**

**B.t.w this chapter is from Albus's p.o.v.**

**--**

**Chapter 3: People change.**

So, here I am... after coming back from an exciting and fantastic summer vacation... back on board for my final year at Hogwarts.

I know, right? How boring!

Two days ago I was still in Italy and now I'm back here, going back to school, with all the boring classes, boring teachers and _bo-ring_ people, especially some of the girls. Anyway, here I am sitting in a compartment with the guys doing nothing and waiting for Rosie to came back, although that might take a while since she left only thirty minutes ago.

Lily, will probably be with her as well. I didn't see her this morning. I saw my parents before boarding the train but she had already ran off to meet some of her friends. Hmm, wonder if she changed at all, like sweet little Rosie.

And while I am on the subject of Rose... man, _what_ did that girl _do_ with Dominique and Lily in France or should I say what did _they_ do to her?

I mean here we were, sitting while joking and laughing, and suddenly the compartment door opens and there is _she!_ One of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. Now, don't get me wrong, I always thought Rose was beautiful, but it was in her own sweet and subtle way. But now she is just...gorgeous.

When she entered the compartment with that bright smile of hers, _I_ didn't even recognize her, _I_ her hip-joined twin if you don't count the fact that we have different parents, _I _one of her best friends, _I_ her most beloved and closest cousin, okay maybe I am over exaggerating about this last two titles, but that's not the point. The point is, that Rose has changed... _a lot!_

It's not that she has changed that much physically. She still is the short little girl with the red fiery hair never worn down and still has that '_Oh so fragile, I want to protect her_' look about her. I know, this sounds ridiculous, right? How, can someone have changed but still have the same appearance as before? Well, I don't know how, but apparently Rose does.

I really don't know how to define the way Rose has changed. As I said before it isn't that much physically. Neither emotionally, she's still acting the same way as she did when she was thirteen, which I personally think was the age that she matured and started acting like an adult. But despite this two facts she looks changed and somehow the same but still different.

I know, I know ... you're probably thinking I'm not making any sense or that I don't have a clue what I'm talking about. And it is true, _I don't_. And the reason is that, simply I can _not _find the words to describe how Rose has changed.

I have been thinking about it since I saw her. Trying to figure out what happened why is she looking _that much _different when not a lot of things have changed about her, but I simply can't. I... I just can't!

I find this really weird, because I think that _I _would be able to at least point out what has changed but _I can't. _Let me think here for a moment.

Take a big breath!

Relax!

Think!

Okay...it's not her appearance that has changed, at least not much. Her hair looked more curly than frizzy and she didn't wear her usual shapeless baggy clothes anymore. Maybe, the girls had a shopping spree at France? That could explain the clothes, and knowing Lily and Dominique, who are the most girlie girls I know, they definitely went for shopping.

So it's not quite her appearance as I said, she hasn't changed her behavior either or her opinions on certain matters, like books and school. So what is it?

What is it?

What has changed?

What?

I will not rest until I find what has changed. Okay let me go through the events of this morning, maybe I will find something I didn't notice before. The door opens, and there is Rose looking different but not that different. She isn't dresses as usually and her hair looks a little different. She is still petite and still has those really nice eyes and smile. But the way she is standing, presenting herself is somehow different.

That's it! That's totally it. She looks more confident more empowering then before, she didn't look shy anymore. She wasn't shagging her shoulders or had her head down while talking to us. For Merlin's sake she even had a _conversation _with Nikos. Who she hasn't even talked to before. And believe me when I say that, that is something that Rosie would _never_ have done before. Cause she's so shy around people that she doesn't know. Of course, after she has met them, is a different story. And now that I'm thinking about it I should inform Nikos not to piss her off ,_ ever. _

I wonder how this confidence came over. I 'm pretty sure the girls had something to do with that as well.

Now that I solved the mystery about Rosie's change, or at least I hope I have. I'm wondering what Scorpius and Marco are thinking about it. Did they realized she changed, did they see it, did they figure out what it was, did they realized it the first time we saw her today? So many question are going through my head right now. Since Rose left, which now is almost forty minutes ago, we haven't talked at all inside the compartment. Now that I solved the mystery of Rose's change I'm bored and have nothing to occupy myself with. Not to mention that this silence is _killing_ me...

Five more minutes go by, _in silence. _Okay I can't take this anymore, I decide to start talking.

"So, guys... what did you think of Rose?" I asked, after all I was really curious to see if they noticed the change.

"She looked... different." was all that Scorpius said and looked over at Marco.

"Different, different? Are you blind she looked gorgeous!" Marco said smirking.

"Thank Merlin, I'm not the only one who noticed!" I exclaimed with relief.

"I know when she opened that door, I was left speechless." Marco said "When did she change and we, her best friends, missed it?" he exclaimed

"Probably during summer. And probably Dominique and Lily had something to do about it, as well." I answered .

"Well I don't care what they did, she looks amazing...just plain gorgeous. Too bad she's like my sister or else I would make a move." Marco said, I glared at him.

"Hey, that's my cousin you're talking about! And for your information she was always beautiful. It's just that now is showing more!" I said and he nodded. They knew Rosie was a sensitive subject for me, so nobody was allowed to talk about her in a way I didn't approve.

The guys found this really weird, especially in the beginning of our friendship, and used to make fun of me and implying that I was into incest. They still find it weird but at least I don't have to hear their incest jokes anymore.

I can't really explain it but I just want to protect little Rosie, she just looks so helpless. I never let her go somewhere by herself, what if she gets hurt? What will I do then? Now if it was Lily, my younger sister, I wouldn't be so overprotective cause let me tell you one thing about her. She inherited my mother's and grandmother's temper and the ability to perform an ass kicking 'Bat Bogey'.

"Seriously you guys, she's the same she hasn't changed at all!" Scorpius said with a bored look.

"Again, I repeat: Are you blind? She's gorgeous!" Marco said looking perplexed.

"Come on... Rose is our best friend that we all love and care about , but don't you think you're over exaggerating a little. Pretty yes you can call her that, but gorgeous is just pushing it." Scorpius said nonchalant. Well I can't say anything about that, everybody has different opinions and standards about beauty. And this is clearly his.

"You're crazy!" Marco said looking at him like he truly was crazy. "Nikos, what did you think, about Rose, after all this was the first time you met her." Marco asked.

"Well, I don't agree with my dear cousin over here." he said and thumped Scorpius on the back. "She is really beautiful, not just pretty and really smart. I really enjoyed talking with her. Although I thought you had said that she was really shy with people she doesn't know." he finished thoughtfully.

"Well that is how she usually is, but apparently she changed during summer." I said as an explanation. "So you liked Rose, ha?" I asked Nikos again.

"Yes, as I mentioned before I think she is a really smart and beautiful girl." he replied.

"You know, she's my cousin right?" I asked again. He looked at me with a weird look followed by a comprehensive one, apparently he must have understood the direction my questions were leading to.

"Yes, I know and you don't have to worry about anything, I won't do anything wrong ." I'm glad we got that right! He seems like a great guy and I don't want to beat him up if he does something wrong.

"So Nikos, what house do you want to be in?" Scorpius asked him.

"Really? I don't know yet. But whichever house it is I don't think I will mind." he replied.

"I bet you're in Slytherin." Scorpius said and smirked " After all your mother was!" he said as an explanation.

"I wouldn't take that as given though!" I said "Both my parents were Gryffindors, but apparently I was too much of a sneaky bastard for that house." I said and we all started laughing.

"You're pretty smart, so I'll have to say either Slytherin or perhaps Ravenclaw." Marco said tapping his chin, he usually did that when he was thinking.

"I really don't care. I just want to finish school." he said. After this conversation we started talking about Hogwarts. Told him a few things, gave him a few advice and you know the usual.

Outside the compartment we can hear giggles and laughing. It must be some silly girls coming to chat us up, again. Don't get me wrong, I like girls, a lot. But this has gotten extremely ridiculous. I mean we are in our seventh year, practically adults and they still follow us around like lost puppies! I mean can you be _more _desperate?

Anyway that particular giggle sounds really familiar, I wonder who it is cause it's really starting to get on my nerves. I have decided to get up and tell whoever it is to shut the hell up or just leave. But my movements stop when the door opens and in comes a really really red Rose and a giggling Lily.

See, I knew I've heard that giggle before! Anyway the necessary introductions between Lily and Nikos are done and they are talking about something or the other. My mind is elsewhere. Currently I am looking at my beloved sister, while she is conversing with the other people in the compartment. At least she hasn't changed at all. Believe me Rose's change was enough for me today. If Lily had changed as well. I don't know if I would be able to take it.

Oops, I realize everybody has stopped talking and is looking at me. Lily walked towards me and sat next to me giving me a hug and a kiss.

"What a good brother you are!" she said sarcastically " Here I am your little sister, who you haven't seen for almost two months and you didn't even talk to me." she said still sarcastically and faking a hurt expression towards the end of her sentence.

"Oh well, sorry for that I was thinking about something." I said sheepishly. Everybody knows that when I am thinking I don't pay attention to anything around me. Seriously, once I walked into a wall.

"Oh well that explains it!" she said and smiled.

"So what were you two laughing and giggling outside for almost ten minutes?" Marco asked looking at Rose and Lily accusingly. Rose got even more red, if that is possible and looked at Lily with a horrified look, which I can only guess that it means she doesn't want us to know. But that is weird, I mean Rose tells me everything, right? Why would she want to hide something from me? Lily just ignored Rose's look and started giggling.

"Oh, nothing I was just teasing Rose, because apparently _someone _has a crush on her and she is totally freaking out!" Lily said and started giggling. What? Who is this, I will go right now and deal with him. Nobody messes with _my_ cousin. My mouth is half open ready to question her about this _someone_ but apparently somebody else beat me to it.

"Really? Who?" and it's Scorpius who actually asked the question.

"Oh you know him actually, he l..." Lily started saying but never finished because Rose grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her up from her seat. Wow, how did she do that? Lily is at least three or four inches taller then her and Rose is so small and fragile! Unless she's hexing you, then she's really scary.

"If you'll excuse us for a second" Rose said and dragged Lily towards the door " we have to go see...Dominique. Yes we have to go see her...about something" Rose said, clearly an excuse, still red in the face, Lily waived at us still giggling and they both exited the compartment.

"Well, we're not the only ones who think she's gorgeous, ha?" Marco said and smirked.

One thought was running through my head and that was: Must find that_ someone_ who dared to freak out _my_ cousin.

**_--_**

**_Well this is it, hope youliked and enjoyed it. Once again sorry for not updating sooner. I decided to call Scorpius's cousin Nikos, cause it sounds more exotic, at leats that what they told me._**

**_Also, a quick question next chapter would you like Rose's or Lily's p.o.v._**

**_Once again hope you liked it and _**

**_Thanks for reading._**


	4. Chapter 4: Interventions and Sortings

_**Helooooooooooooooooooo!**_

_**How are all my lovely readers/reviewers doing? Hope everyone is just fine and dandy.**_

_**First of all thanks **_

**nikkiRA, HarmonieFan, Raf, ninelli (thanks for the hint), iluvtheoc3000, peacegirl101( thanks so much, for your good words), Lily Argetfricai, GryffindorGal731, JessFantasy16, missdagane (thanks so much), happilycharmed, itsasouthernthing, FieldHockeyLover17, Karen (thanks so much and don't worry this is a Rose-Scorpius story after all)**

_** for all of your reviews/alerts/favorites.**_

_**You guys, I really appreciate your reviews and good words and they help with keeping me motivated to write more of the story. Hint, hint!**_

_**Moving on, I like to clear some things out. No Albus doesn't have a thing for his cousin and he never will, cause that's just too disgusting. I know my description of how Rose changed was a little unclear and confusing, but remember it was Albus's p.o.v , and everyone knows that most guys are not that perceptive with changes (no pun intended) and as her family he wasn't able to define the change. Also my goal was to make Albus's a little overdramatic and overprotective, I don't know if you made that out from the last chapter. Also lastly , this story is a humor fic, so nothing dangerous or traumatic will happen to Rose (sorry karen) but there will be a couple of serious moments. **_

_**Most of the people wanted this chapie to be Rose's p.o.v (sorry missdagane, JessFantasy16 and happilycharmed) so here it is.**_

_**--**_

_**Chapter 4: Interventions and Sortings.**_

_**Rose's p.o.v**_

I can not believe Lily, did that to me, after I specifically told her not to!Thank Merlin I took her out of there right on time. But really I can't blame the girl, she was just trying to help!

Yeap! This whole telling-the-guys-about-_the_-weirdo thing, was another of her_ brilliant_ ideas of making Scorpius notice me. Of course they always fail. As I mentioned before nothing and I repeat _nothing _I will ever do will make Scorpius notice me. I'm simply not good enough for him, and that is the one and only truth.

Anyway, by now we are far away from the compartment and I can start lecturing Lily without the boys overhearing our conversation.

"Lily!" I said with a warning tone and she looked down at me innocently, apparently she knows what's coming to her .

"Yes?" she asked sweetly with a small smile, and apparently she doesn't care. I can tell by the look on her face she doesn't have any regrets about not following my request.

"Did I not, _specifically_ tell you not to say _anything _about Weirdo in front of the guys?" I asked and kept looking at her with disapproval written all over my face. Her smile didn't phase at all from her face.

"Yes, yes you did..." I got ready to say something but she raised her hand and stopped me from talking. "But... I thought it would be best not to follow your advice." she said and waited for me to talk.

"And why was that? I think I've told you times and times again, _nothing_ will ever make..." I started saying but Lily's hand on my mouth stopped me from finishing my sentence.

" Rosie, you better listen to me because I am only going to say this once. Okay?" she asked and I nodded to show that I understood, I wonder what she'll say to me "and no interruptions?" she asked again and I nodded once again. Lily took her hand from my mouth and started dragging me somewhere.

"Where, are you taking me? I thought you wanted to tell me something..." I said confused.

"Well, yes but we have to find Dominique first." she said and kept dragging me.

"For what?" I said now more confused then before.

"Well don't get mad, but Dominique is in on the secret as well."

"What secret?" I asked playing stupid. Maybe she's talking about that time I got drunk and not my infatuation about Scorpius? Maybe?

"You know, which one I'm talking about!" she said patronizingly. Damn, that girl knows me far to well for my own good.

"How?" I simply asked.

"Aren't you mad?" she asked.

"No" I said again and it was the truth. I wasn't mad, the only reason I didn't tell Dominique was that I was too ashamed of my little secret and of what her response would be to it.

Dominique is not your... usual teenage girl. She is overly happy and really exuberant and hyper, all the time! Also, she's really pretty and really mature when she chooses and where it matters. She is doing pretty good with school and she's friends with everyone. Ana as for matters of the heart, one is her motto: Never hide love!

Really, that's all fine and dandy, for her! She has never, never _ever_ been rejected. And believe me when I say that she has had her fair share of boyfriends.

See now, why I didn't want to tell her? But I guess now the damage has been done.

Wonder when she'll start 'the privileges you get from telling someone you have feelings about them' speech or my personally favorite one 'you shouldn't be a coward with love because then she'll be a coward towards you' speech.

Believe me, I've heard them so many times I know them by heart. But this time will be different, this speech won't be directed towards some unsuspecting girl asking for her advice, but it will be directed at me. Me!

"Okay, then! But just so you know, I didn't tell her anything!" Lily said looking at me apologetically. "I would never put you through, one of her two hour speeches!" she said again, wincing.

"If it wasn't you, then who told her?" I asked, who else would have told her, unless she figured it out by herself?

"I think it was Aunt-Hermione." Lily said.

"Mum?" I asked "Why would Mum tell Dominique?" I wondered out loud.

"Well, you'll find out when we find Dominique." she said and continued dragging me.

Now, I'm even more curious then before. What do these two have to tell me? Lily has started slowing down, we must be getting closer to Dominique's compartment.

And yes, as it seems my presumption was right. Lily has opened the door to the compartment on her left.

She enters and I follow. Inside the compartment I only see Dominique, which I find really weird since she never is alone, _never. _ She's always surrounded by 3 or 4 people everywhere she goes, even in the bathroom.

"Bonjour, Rosie! Ca-va?" Dominique greeted me. Even though it was not morning this greeting was something of an inside joke for us, and every time we saw each other this was our way of greeting even if it was late at night.

"Comme ci comme ca!" I answered as she hugged and kissed my cheek, really if anyone saw this they would think we haven't seen each other for years, when in reality we were together not even a week ago.

"What did you do for this long?" she asked looking at Lily "I thought the meeting took only an hour, and I've been waiting here by myself for at least two." she said crossing her hands,huffed and sat down at one of the benches.

"Well, we had some ...delays." she said and took the seat next to Dominique. I sat by myself at the opposite bench, facing them. The girls started whispering something between them, I couldn't hear what so I cleared my throat to stop them. They knew I hated it when people talked between them and did not include me in their conversation!

"Rose!" Dominique said with a note of exasperation in her voice. Uh, uh here comes the speech. "I can not believe you didn't tell me about Scorpius! Am I not one of your best friends? Am I not your family? Am I not a good advice giver in matters of the heart?" she asked and paused, I guess she's waiting for my answer?

"Well, to answer your questions. Yes, yes and ...no comment!" I said, I really didn't want to hear her nagging if I answered her last question truthfully.

"Dominique!" Lily exclaimed. "I thought we agreed on not having one of your speeches involved in this." she said almost without moving her lips. Something she did when irritated.

"Yes! But I couldn't help it, sorry!" Dominique said smiling. What did I tell you before, this girl is weird! I mean have you ever seen someone smiling when they're being scolded?

"Okay let's cut to the chase!" Lily said rubbing her hands.

"Rose, this is an intervention planned from Lily, Aunt-Hermione and I." Dominic said really serious. I stared at her for a couple of minutes in silence.

And then, at that moment I could not help but laugh. I just found this day's events really unexpected and for the life of me, the only thing I could do is start laughing? Snap out of it Rose!

"We are serious here!" Lily said crossing her hand over her chest and looking peeved out.

"Sorry, please do go on! I can't wait to hear what you have to say in this...intervention you said? And for what, if I may ask, is it for. Let me guess...is it my drinking problem or...my drug problem." I said still laughing and being a little sarcastic.

"Rose..." Dominique warned me.

"Okay, okay keep going. I'm going to be serious." I said and kept silent and tried not to laugh.

"As we said, this is an _Intervention. _Rose we are tired of your constant weeping and moaning about Scorpius." Lily said.

And I can't believe she said that to me. She is tired of me? I mean okay I can see where she's coming from I have been going to her room crying for years now, but if that bothered her that much she could have told me in a nicer way.

"I am not!" Dominique said smiling again "Of course that is because I never got to hear you weeping!" she said glaring at me.

"As I was saying, before I was interrupted" Lily said and glared at Dominique " We are tired of hearing you complain and moan and cry about Scorpius and this..._thing _you have for him. But you know what we're more tired of? You not doing something about it!" what? How can she say that. I opened my mouth to talk but Lily started again.

"I know I must sound really mean right now. But listen to us before you say something, okay?" she said and I nodded "It's just that this love or infatuation or _whatever_ it is you have for him, has been going on and on for _years_ now, and to tell you the truth I don't see it going _anywhere _honey!" what, what exactly is she trying to say, that I should give up on Scorpius?

"I know this will be very difficult for you, but just think about it for a moment. You are a really smart and beautiful girl, despite the fact that you don't think so. You are a good friend and everyone loves you, not to mention that you are an amazingly wonderful person. And I'm not saying that cause I'm your cousin but because it's the truth. This _interest_ for Scorpius has only brought you sadness so far. I know that he does love you, but that is only as a friend and I really don't want to say this but I also think he doesn't even know that you're an actual girl." Lily said and looked at me apologetically. But, what does she think, that I don't already know all this?

"Lily is right you know." Dominique said "I haven't had any first hand experience with the subject but from what I hear is pretty bad. I mean, you have been best friends with him for six years now, and he never has showed any sign that he feels something stronger about you, do you really think he's going to now, in our final year? You see how he dates and you also hear it from him first hand do you really think that, _that_ is going to change now? I can't say, Scorpius is a pretty alright guy but if he's too stupid to see what is right under his nose, then too bad for him! " Dominique said. And I can not help it, but think her words over and somehow everything they both say does make sort of _sense._

"Anyway, what we're trying to say is that maybe... _maybe _it's time for you to move on. Broaden your horizons, meet new guys, date a little. Things normal teenage girls do in their school years. Things that you have missed out because of this_ thing." _Lily said and sighed exasperated.

Nobody said anything for at least ten minutes. I don't know what the girls were thinking but I was thinking about the things they told me. Things that _did_ make sense. I did miss out on a lot of things, because of this infatuation. And as the girls said what is the point of waiting for someone who is _never_ going to show interest in you. Maybe and I say _maybe _it is time for me to try some new things. Maybe it was never meant to be. Maybe it wasn't love after all but just a silly crush.

"What are you thinking?" Lily asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I'm thinking that maybe, _maybe _you are right." was my only response. A bout of silence followed again, until it was broken by Dominique.

"So did you decide to give up, move on? Because that's what we're here for, you know?" she said happily.

"What?" I said, because I wasn't exactly paying attention to what she was saying.

"I said that we are here to help you move on and forget all about Scorpius, so don't worry about a thing. I also made a list of activities for us to do, do you want to see?" she asked happily as she got up from her seat. I looked out the window. It was dark by now and I could see the lights from the train station coming closer and closer.

" No, why don't you leave it for tonight, we're almost at Hogsmit and I am not even wearing my robes." I said and got up to change. While I was changing one was my thought. No matter what happened this year, I would have fun!

-0-0-0-0--0--0-0-0-0-

Here I am , sitting on the Great hall and watching the sorting. As usual nothing exciting happened . We had the usual speech from the hat, now we have the sorting and later after the feast we'll have Headmistress Sprout's usual 'Welcome to Hogwarts' speech.

The first years are almost done with the sorting, there's only three of them left. From what I heard Nikos, Scorpius's cousin will be sorted last. I wonder well he will be put in. I'm leaning towards Ravenclaw because from our earlier conversation I could make out that he is quite brilliant and likes to study and learn new things.

From what I can see, the last first year just got sorted into Hufflepuf and now Professor Longbottom is calling for Nikos. I can see some of the girls straightening up, and looking at him . I can only imagine what they're thinking or what their going to be discussing about him after the feast.

Anyway, Nikos has been sitting on the stool for a couple of minutes. I can hear around me people, mostly girls whispering between them.

Everyone's waiting to see where Scorpius's cute cousin will be sorted.

Is he going to be in Slytherin with the other three 'hotties', their words not mine, or is he going to be sorted somewhere else.

Other say that it will not be fair if he was sorted into Slytherin, why should that house have all the 'hunks', again their words not mine.

I can see the sorting hat getting ready to shout out the house. Everyone got eerily silent. Any moment now, will hear the house.

"Gryffindor!" shouted the hat. All the girls from my house started screaming,yelling and clapping, the boys got excited too for having a new housemate.

Nikos was walking towards our table, when he spotted me and came to sit by me. Lily who was siting next to me made some room for him and he sat down.

"Congratulations." I said smiling and pat his shoulder. " Now we'll be in most of the classes together and I finally have one of my guy friends in the same house as me." I said and he gave me a breathtaking smile.

I could hear the girls next to me sighing, and I could feel someone kicking my foot. I look up and see it's Dominique, who at the moment is looking pointedly at me and making hand gestures towards Nikos and then her. Hmm, this is weird what does she want?

"You consider me a friend already?" Nikos asked smiling even more wider than before. Why is my face growing hot? No, no do not _Blush_ you stupid face! Why am I _blushing? _Okay, so he's pretty cute and smart and funny and smiling that nice smile of his, but that's not a reason to blush.

"Uhm, y-yes, yes I do!" I stammered . Why did I have to say that. What if he doesn't want me as a friend, ha, ha? I am so stupid! "Why is...is there a problem with that?" I asked slowly.

"No, no of course there isn't a problem with that. Quite the opposite actually. I am really flattered to have someone as smart and beautiful as you, considering me as a friend!" he said and winked at me.

Now I feel my face getting hotter and hotter by the second. Stupid, _stupid_ blush. I try, to force my blush to leave, while trying to find something to say, but I don't think it's working.

I keep looking at Nikos and he keeps looking and smiling at me and probably waiting for me to say something. And I am paralyzed! Stupid mouth move say something, anything!

"Congratulations Nikos!" Thank god Lily came to my rescue. "We're glad to have you in our house!" she said "Say, what are you saying to my dear cousin to make her red as a bead?" Or maybe not, now I am sure I can light a fire from the heat that is being emitted from my face.

I am so going to kill Lily later.

"Nothing!" he said and winked at me again, still smiling. I was still not saying anything.

Until I felt someone kick my foot, _again_. And it was Dominique, _again_. And she was doing those weird hand gestures, _again_.

I try to understand what she's motioning for me to do. Oh wait, now she's mouthing something to me 'w-i-l-l ...y-o-u...i-n-t-r-o-d-u-c-e...m-e...t-o...h-i-m!'.

Ohhhhhhhhhh, now I get it she wants me to introduce Nikos to her, well at least it's going to get the attention away from me.

**_--_**

**_Hope you liked it, please review tell me what you thought._**

**_And quick question next chapter Scorpius or Nikos p.o.v._**

**_Thanks for reading..._**


	5. Chapter5:Slytherins point of view

_**Helooooooooooooooooooo!**_

_**How are all my lovely readers/reviewers doing? Hope everyone is doing fine. Sorry for not updating sooner but I was sick.**_

_**Thanks go to**_

_**Kat.1600, Brinksie11, peacegirl101, FieldHockeyLover17, HarmonieFan, itsasoutherthing, nikkiRA, Tarzanna, harrypotterfan (thanks so much, and it's his signature move, like 'someone's' smirk), hedwig2213 (thanks so much for your good works, i'm really glad that you liked my story, hope to hear from you again.)and Spery (thanks for the p.m's) and Intricacy.**_

_**for all of your reviews/alerts/favorites I really appreciate them and they help with keeping me motivated to write more of the story. Hint, hint!**_

_**I just realized that I have no disclaimer in any of my previous chapters so here it is. **_

_**Every day I wake up and wish i was the creator of Harry Potter, but...**_

_**I didn't get that many reviews on the previous chapter, didn't you like it?**_

_**At least I hope you like this one.**_

_**-- **_

**Chapter 5: Slytherin's point of view. **

**Scorpius's p.o.v.**

Here, I am in our last welcoming feast.

This year is bound to be exciting!

Me and the boys have already made our plans, when we were on vacation and let me tell you we have planned some pretty damn good pranks, for the other three houses of course.

Also, this year my cousin, Nikos is here. Speaking of whom, I can not believe that he got sorted into Gryffindor. Not that there's something wrong with that house, Rose is a Gryffindor and the rest of Albus's family. It's just, that I was _so _sure that he was going to be a Slytherin.

I guess there was a small chance of him getting sorted into Ravenclaw, but he had to go into Gryffindor? Everyone there is just so ...brave and _goody-goody._ Well, _not_ everyone, I know some girls that definitely aren't!Ahhhh, that brings back memories...

Anyway, I don't know how Nikos ended there because he is really ambitious and a right sneaky bastard when he wants to. At least in Gryffindor he'll have Rose with him, for their classes and everything else that Gryffindors do.

I finish eating, which I do really fast but don't worry It's not like I'm sloppy or anything like that, after all I am a Malfoy.

Since everyone is still eating I have no one to talk to , so I look around the Great Hall.

Let's see, who should I date this year! Mm, that Hufflepuff doesn't look that bad , neither that Ravenclaw. Gotta find their names and put them on 'The List'.

You're probably wondering what 'The List' is, right?

Well 'The List' was created in the beginning of our fourth year and is exactly that, a list. In this list, Albus, Marco and I, write the names of the girls we're planning to go after and next to them our name. That way, we can know when one of the other guys is going after a certain girl and that she's off limits until he's done with her.

I know, I know you're probably thinking that I am a right ass, a prick and a sexist bastard that is objectifying women, like they're things that can be bought and sold and not real people that have feelings and their own opinions. Or at least that's what Rose screamed at the three of us when she first heard about 'The List' back on the middle of our fourth year. She was quite mad about it and she didn't talk to us for at least three weeks. We had to buy her ten,yes _ten_ books in order to get in her good graces again, and still she didn't really, really warm up to us for at least two or three weeks after that.

But really, is it our fault that these girls are following us around like we're some kind of gods and would do anything to have a date with us? Not to mention that, all of them _know_ how we date so they shouldn't have any expectations for long lasting relationships and happy endings with us. And finally they know from the beginning in what they're getting into, as muggles say it takes two to mambo, or something like that I'm not sure. I heard it, from Rose once.

Anyway, I continue looking around the Great Hall. I have dated most of our years girls and the years below. So there's not much left. Unless I start dating fifth years, but I'm not so sure about that yet.

I look around the room again and my gaze is now at the Gryffindor table. The only girls I haven't dated are the one's I didn't like, Dominique and Lily, but I would never date the two of them. Dominique is just too happy and hyper _all the time_, and Lily is just too intimidating, not too mention that both are Albus's family and he's quite the overprotective type. I remember, one time he punched this older guy, because he and Dominique broke up. The thing though was, that_ she _was the one that broke up with him. Mental, ha?

Of course there's also Rose left, but _come on_ we're talking about Rose,who is one of my best friends and has been for years now. So she doesn't even count as a girl, or dress like one or behave like one for that matter. But now that I think about it, she does look a little different this year, you could even call her pretty and I saw plenty of guys giving her the once-over. But as I said before, this_ is_ Rose we're talking about.

People around me are still eating, come on people how long does it take you to eat, five days?

Now, what should I do?

I know! I'll look and see what Nikos is doing. He's probably eating like the others. I scan the Gryffindor table for the familiar blond head of my cousin.

Oh, there it is, between two familiar red heads, one is Rose's and one is Lily's. I look to see what he's doing and I'm quite surprised to see that he is not actually eating. What surprises me even more is that now I can see that Rose isn't eating as well, she can't have finished her supper already, cause she's one of the few people that I know, that take _hours_ to finish their food.

I keep looking at them and now I can see why they're not eating. The reason is that they are talking between them, and from what I can see their conversation topic must be pretty interesting.

I mean, look at them just look. Rose is staring right at Nikos eyes and looks like she's hanging from every word he's saying, and Nikos has this big goofy smile while he's talking and making hand gestures, to emphasize some of his points, I guess.

Now, Rose is talking and smiling and Niko has that hanging-from-every-word-you-say expression.

I can't stop watching them talk, I don't know the reason why, it's like the train wreck situation you know it's bad but for some reason you can't stop looking (another expression I learned from Rosie).

Now Nikos is saying something and Rose blushes.

Wait a moment. Rose _blushed_ ? But she _never_ blushes _never_!

Okay, _maybe_ sometimes but that's only if she's embarrassed, like falling down in front of the class or when teachers are bragging about her in front of the class.

Anyway, what I mean is that she has _never blushed _before when talking to a _guy_.She hasn't blushed with us when we're teasing her, she hasn't blushed when tutoring some of the guys, she hasn't blushed when partnered with a guy for a project, she hasn't even blushed when she's having a screaming match with Alex for Merlin's sake. And believe me that _is_ saying something.

So _why_ is she _blushing_ now that she's talking to Nikos, _my _cousin?

And here it goes again! Nikos, just said something to her and she blushed even _more_!

Questions fly through my head. What is Nikos telling her? Why is Rose blushing? Why is Rose talking to Nikos like that in the first place? Isn't she supposed to be shy when meeting people for the first time? Why, did she change now?Why, are they the only two that are not eating and instead are talking? Why don't the other two girls intervene in this discussion, as usually? Is Nikos actually...

"Hey mate, what are you looking at?" somebody cut trough my last thought. I looked around and saw that it was Alex.

"Huh?" what did he ask me again?

"You were sort of looking at the Gryffindor table for at least half an hour!" he replied. What? Half an hour went by? I look around and see that most have finished eating and are now waiting for the Headmistress's speech so we can all go to our common rooms.

"I was looking to see what my cousin is doing." I replied and looked back at Nikos and Rose, who were still discussing about something, and Rose _still_ looked flustered. Alex must have followed my gaze cause the next thing I hear is...

"What is your cousin saying to Rose and he has her all flustered?" Alex asked with an accusing tone in his voice.

Wait a moment, say what?

"What? Since when do _you _care who is saying what to Rose and since _when_ do you call her _Rose? _Last time I checked she was a _redhead midget_ to you!" now I asked him accusingly, and he's cheeks took a slight pink tinge. Great, now he's _blushing_ as well?

"W-well, you know since we are Heads this y-year and we'll have to co-operate..." he started saying meekly.

"Yeah right!" I snort, like I'm going to believe that " Why don't you leave the bullshit and tell me the _real _reason why _you_ are calling her _Rose_?" I asked him and kept looking at him expectantly.

"What? What about Rose?" Albus who was sitting across from us and next to Marco, popped in on our conversation.

"Alex, over here..." I started but didn't get to finish my sentence, cause at that moment Headmistress Sprout decided to start her usual speech.

And it always goes along this lines: 'Students welcome this year blah blah blah also blah blah blah our caretaker Acacius Pollon has added the following products on the restricted list blah blah blah blah blah. This year we'll have the following events taking place blah, blah blah blah. Good night and I wish to everyone a year full of knowledge and fun.' believe me that's what she's been saying every year. After, third year I just stopped listening to the thing..

For now, she has been talking for at least ten minutes I'm guessing another three to five and we'll be free to go back to our common rooms. Five minutes pass and finally people are getting ready to exit the Great Hall. Marco and Albus are already up and waiting for me by the door. I walk towards them.

"Finally, decided to join us?" Marco said sarcastically.

"Yes, I finally decided to join your unworthy selves ." I replied in the same tone.

"So what do you have to say about what the Headmistress had to say tonight?" Marco asked me smirking. Of course he knew that I didn't listen to any of that crap but he still liked to ask me that question every time. I guess you could say it's become sort of a tradition.

"Did you hear about the events taking place this year or do you expect us to tell you about them?" Albus asked expectantly.

"Well, of course I expect you to tall me about them, like every year or did you thought that this time I was really paying attention to the Headmistress." I replied smirking.

"Hey you guys!" somebody called and we turned around to see who it was. Once again it turned out to be Alex.

"Hey, man what's up?" Marco said "Aren't you supposed to be heading in your new room?" Marco asked him.

"Yeah, but not know I'm supposed to meet there with the Headmistress and Rose in an hour." There he did it again! He called Rose, Rose and not Weasley "Can I talk to you Albus, for a couple of minutes?" he asked Albus. Now what would he want to talk to Albus about?

"Yeah, sure." Albus shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you guys mind going to the common room? The password is 'silver snake'!" He replied and walked a little further from us with Albus Following behind him.

"Come on, let's go." Marco said. I gave a last glance towards the others and followed after him.

"Don't you think that, that was a little weird?" I ask him

"Uhh, no! Why was it weird?" Marco asked me.

"Come on, he called Rose, Rose and then he asked to talk to Albus without us? I mean what was that about? The whole thing just seems weird, _Alex_ is behaving weird today." I said .

"Oh, come on Scorpius, I think _you're_ behaving weird."

"What! I am not! He is." I exclaim " I mean calling Rose, Rose and asking about Nikos and then asking to talk to Albus." I mumbled.

"What are you mumbling I can't hear you." Marco said "Anyway the point is that calling somebody by their _name_ and asking to talk to _someone_ is not weird. Now, _thinking_ that the previous things are weird is, in fact weird." he said and looked at me pointedly.

"Whatever you think, but I still think Alex is behaving weird today. And why all of a sudden he's calling Rose by her name and not the usual 'redhead midget'?" I ask, ha lets see him answering this.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Marco said and started laughing. Now why is he behaving like that? "Where have you been living for the last, oh lets see...five years!" and he kept laughing.

"Are you going to tell me or are you gonna keep laughing like an idiot!" I said hotly. By now we were outside the common room.

"Okay, you're telling me that you..." he said smiling and pointing his hand at me ... "don't know that Alex has the hots for Rose?" he said and kept smiling.

"Yeah right!" I say sarcastically and snort. Now I'm the one who's laughing.

"I am serious here. Ask whoever you want, everyone, except Rose, knows it, even Albus." he says and he looks quite serious about it too.

"Come on, there's no way Alex likes Rose." I say disbelievingly. "This is Rose we're talking about, she doesn't even count as a girl." I say again trying to make him see my point.

"Look, Scorpius because you see her only as a friend and one of the guys it doesn't mean that everyone else does! You saw how some of the guys looked at her tonight, so why is it so hard to believe that Alex likes her?" Marco asked, and keeps looking at me expectantly. I don't know what to say. Alex liking Rose just seems to weird to even think about. I mean this is Rose... I don't know. I don't even know what to think anymore.

"I see..." Marco said when I didn't reply to his question " Anyway let's go inside, 'silver snake'" he said and the wall slid to the side and we walked in. People were talking and laughing between them. Guys were greeting us and girls were coming to talk to us and ask us how our summer vacation was. My mind was elsewhere, I was thinking but I couldn't really define what I was thinking. Just thoughts.

Marco and I were sitting in one of the couches when, Theophanes Nott and Varon Goyle came and sat next to us.

"Hey Scorpius, Marco." Theo said

"How was your summer?" Varon asked, politely.

"It was great!" Marco replied "How about yours?" he later asked.

"Who cares about our summer. What happened to your friend Weasley?" Theo asked snickering.

"What do you mean what happened to her?" I asked and please don't tell me he's going to start asking about her too?

"I mean she's got it going on!" he said smirking. Okay, what is wrong with people, this is Rose we're talking about.

"Yeah, she looks really pretty." Varon said shyly.

"Do you know, if she's dating anyone?" Theo asked again. Now I started getting mad.

"No! But I don't think she'll be interested in someone like you." I said and got up. " I'm going in our room." I said to Marco and left.

I reached our room and walked towards my bed. I sat sown and started thinking, why did I get mad with Theo for no reason? Anyway there's no point in thinking about it now. I pull out one of my favorite books, it's called 'Old Magic', it talks about magic before our school and how it was used and past on to the next generations until Hogwarts was founded, it's really interesting.

I was in the middle of the second chapter when Marco and Albus came in.

"Hey mate, what are you reading?" Marco asked.

"'Old Magic'" I replied and put down my book.

"So what did Alex want with you?" I asked Albus who was currently changing in his pajamas.

"Yeah, tell us cause Scorpius over here, is dying to know!" Marco said as he sat down at his bed. I made a rude hand gesture towards his direction and looked back at Albus.

" Well, you guys aren't gonna believe this!" he asked smirking " He actually asked me if he can start courting Rose!" he said and started laughing, Marco looked at me with a told-you-so look.

"So I guess I won the bet!" Albus said looking towards Marco. What bet are they talking about? And why isn't Albus mad, I thought he was really overprotective over Rose and everything...

"What bet?" I asked not knowing what else to say.

"Oh, Albus and I, made a bet about when Alex was going to ask Rose out. I said end of seventh year and he said middle. And I don't think that is considered a victory." Marco said.

"Technically it is, cause I came closer to the answer." Albus said.

"Where was I ?" I asked. " And why haven't I heard of this before?" I asked.

"I don't know probably out on dates or something and I guess it didn't come up when we were talking." Marco answered.

"What...what did you tell him?" I asked Albus.

"Who, Alex? he asked him and I nodded.

"Well I told him that, it's up to her to decide and that if he hurt her he'll have to do with us and my family." he said.

"What?" I asked disbelievingly "But you're so overprotective and watching out for Rose and saying all those thing about her being innocent and naive and that people will want to take adcantage of her and... and ... you should have told him no and beaten him up but instead, you gave him your permission?" I said bewildered. Both Marco and Albus were giving me these weird looks but I just ignored them and kept looking at Albus waiting for an answer.

"I know, and I'm still going to watch out for her and I'm still going to be overprotective. But I also have known Alex for years and although he's not one of my best friends, he's still my friend and he has had a crush on Rose for _years_ now, so I don't think he would do anything to hurt her and not to mention that he asked for my permission." he finished and took a big breath. "Anyway what's it to you if he asks Rose out. You're her friend, you should be happy that she'll finally do some normal stuff like other girls her age do." Albus said and looked at me. Marco was looking at me expectantly, I guess both were waiting for my reply.

"I am...happy..for her." I said slowly but I'm not sure I believed that. "It's just ... you know, I was just asking!" I said again but I couldn't help but think that it sounded a little pathetic.

After that conversation I went back to my book, the other two guys were doing their own things.

I tried to read but all the events that happened today came to my mind and the book was quickly forgotten.

I don't know why but the idea of Rose dating just doesn't sound good to me. Don't ask me why, because even I don't know the answer to that. What, I know, is that it just sounds weird and makes me have this uneasy feeling, deep down.

Maybe it's the fact that if Rose starts dating and doing other things, things that girls do, she won't have that much time for us left, and that we won't see her as much as before. And that things between us, four will change. I wonder if Marco and Albus feel the same way as I do.

I decide to put on my pajamas so I got up from my bed and change into them. I yawn and lay back down on my bed and close my eyes trying to sleep. My last thoughts, before falling asleep was what was going to happen tomorrow and if Alex made his move on Rose yet.

_**--**_

_**This is it. I really really really hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought.**_

_**Next chapter do you want Dominique's, Lily's or Marco's p.o.v.**_

_**Also as you read in this chapter I said that each year there are some events taking place at Hogwarts (sort of a new tradition I came up with to make things a little more interesting).**_

_**I have some of them in my mind but if you have any suggestions I'd be happy to read about them in a review or a p.m.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed Scorpius's p.o.v I know all of you were waiting for it. So I really hope I lived up to your expectations.**_

**_Thanks for reading..._**


	6. Chapter 6: MiniFood Wars

_**Helloooooooooooooo**_

_**How is everyone. At the moment I am in my room trying to relax and update but the heat over here is killing me. Sorry for not updating sooner but I had some problems and I couldn't write the chapter sooner. **_

_**Anyway, thanks go to**_

**harrypotterfan (thanks), misdagane (thanks), QuickQuotesQuill07, Spery (thanks for all three), hedwig2213 9thanks so much for the review, glad you liked it, hope you like this one), iluvtheoc3000, itsasouthernthing, HarmonieFan, Beauty Eclipsed. **

_**for all of the reviews and alerts/favorites, I really apreciate your support and good words.**_

_**Again my apologies for not updating sooner.**_

_**Most people wanted Marcos p.o.v so here it goes.**_

_**Hope you enjoy and please review and let me know what you think!!**_

_**--**_

_**Chapter 6: Mini-Food Wars.**_

_**Marcos p.o.v**_

Wow.

I can't believe this is our last year.

It's going to be so exciting and somewhat stressful, since we are taking our NEWT's this year and I really want to do my best.

Don't tell that to the guys though!

A lot of the people that I know and hang out with have changed this year.

Rose for example. She really looks like a different person, even though she hasn't changed much, she just looks more confident and less shy. I guess, it's true when they say that you look like another person if you change your attitude.

Then Lily, has changed too. I think, she didn't get any taller since the last time I saw her. Which is good, cause she must be at least 5'10 which is extremely tall. Also her hair are longer then before and last but most important of all, she doesn't look like she wants to hit you every time you try to talk to her.

But don't tell her I said this, cause then she will surely beat me up.

Not that I'm scared of her.

Pfft... _Mi_ being scared of _Lily_?

Absolutely not!

Okay... I admit, I might be a tad, just a tad though _intimidated_ by her but that's not the same thing as being scared now, is it?

Dominique's the same only she seems a little down and less upbeat than usual.

Mhmm... I wonder why is that?

Moving on...

Mhmmm let's see...who else...

Albus has relaxed a little this year, not being the usual Drama King. Although he still gets upset pretty easily.

Scorpius is still himself, although he was acting a little weird last night, especially when we talked about Rose and Alex.

Hmmm, another mystery for me to solve.

Ohh yeah, Alex seemed to have gained some guts during the summer and is now going to pursue Rose out in the open.

Ha! Good luck with that buddy!

With the way, they've been going at each other for the past years, I don't even think Rose will believe him if he even spells the word date to her. But you never know, what might happen. After all, they do say Hate and Love are only separated by a thin, _very_ thin line.

Anyway all the other people I've seen so far are the same.

Of course this year we have an addition to our little group.

Scorpius's cousin, Nikos transferred here for he's last year of schooling. I like him, he is a fun guy and I'm pretty sure the girls like him as well. So he's perfect for our little group.

We were worried of what Rose might think when she saw him but it seemed that we were worried for nothing. They got along really, _really_ well. Which surprised all of us since Rose never talks so openly to people she just met. But as I mentioned before Rose isn't really the same.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 8 o'clock in the morning. I usually wake up earlier than that, but I guess I was more tired than what I realized yesterday.

Albus and Scorpius are still sleeping. I can hear their snores, they probably won't get up for at least three or four more hours.

I decide to get up and get ready to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast. If I'm lucky enough either Rose or at least Lily or Dominique will be there to keep me company.

-0-0-0-0--0--0-0-0-0-

I showered got dressed and at the moment I am heading towards the Great Hall.

When I reach the entrance my eyes immediately look at the Gryffindor table.

Hmmmm... interesting!

And what exactly is interesting?

The fact that not only Rose is up but Lily, Dominique and Nikos are up as well.

They are all sitting at the middle of the Gryffindor table and are eating, talking and laughing.

Of course they're not doing all of these things at the same time. Nikos is talking, Rose and Dominique are laughing (I'm guessing at what Nikos is saying) and Lily is eating while nodding her head.

I scanned the rest of the tables there were a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs from our year that I recognized. No Slytherins from our year, were sat at our house table. And then, there were also a few kids from lower years spread equally around the house tables.

I walked up to them and took a seat next to Rose.

They all turned around and looked at me.

"Good morning everyone!" I said and gave Rose a kiss on the cheek.

When I started greeting her like this back when we were in our fourth year she always used to get so red. It was so hilarious! And quite cute and adorable, in a sisterly kind of way, of course. But not anymore, now she's used to it and she even greets me with a kiss, sometimes! Although when Scorpius sometimes greets her like that she still does get red. Wonder why is that?

"Good morning" Dominique said smiling at me.

Nikos nodded at me while taking a sip of whatever he was drinking.

"Yeah, yeah 'morning!" Lily said without even looking at me and went back to drinking a huge cup of something. I'm guessing it's either tea or hot chocolate. That's what she usually has for breakfast. Believe me when you spent three- four days a week for at least four years around certain people, you eventually learn all their habits, likes-dislikes, pet peeves and etc.

"Good morning!" Rose said smiling at me and giving me a kiss on the cheek. "How was your first night back?"

"It was okay, I guess. The girls were flirting with me and the most of boys were asking about you." I said smirking at her.

"Asking about me? Why?" Rose said looking confused.

"You know, cause know that you're all hot and gorgeous everyone wants to know if your single." I replied and laughed at the blush that rose on her cheeks. I liked teasing her, she just had such funny reactions.

"Yeah right! Make fun of poor little Rose." she said looking a little mad.

"Yeah! Don 't make fun of my cousin" Lily snapped at me. " And she was hot and gorgeous before too." she finished with a glare thrown at me. I raise my heads in a 'surrender' position.

"No I'm being serious here. They really did ask." I said "And yes, you were hot and gorgeous before now." I also added after seeing Lily glare daggers at me. Let's just say that Lily is not much of a morning person. Hell, she probably wouldn't even be here at this time normally on a Saturday. I'm guessing that either Rose;who is a morning person or Dominique;who is not only a morning person but is also rather a cheery-energetic morning person, must have woken her up.

"Yeah, whatever! I don't believe you." Rose said and slapped my arm playfully.

"I'm serious here. And that hurt!" I said and pretended to be hurt and rubbed my arm.

"Yeah, I'm sure it did. That's why you're rubbing the wrong arm!" Rose said and we all laughed, except Lily, who currently had her head down at the table covered by her arms.

"Anyway, I really am serious. A lot of them did ask about you. So when Nott, Goyle, Flint or whoever comes and hits on you , don't come complaining at me that I didn't warn you."

"Well if Nott, Goyle, Flint or whoever hits on me, which I doubt will happen. I won't come complaining at you. Happy?" Rose said.

"Very!" I said and started making my plate, cause by now I was quite hungry.

We kept talking and joking while eating of course. Can't miss my breakfast now, the most important meal of the day.

It was around ten and the Great Hall had started filling up more and more by now. A lot of people from our year came and talked to Rose and I, asking about our summer and wanting to meet the new student, Nikos. Some of them even complimented Rose on her changed appearance. She only blushed and stammered that she was the same as before. I looked around and noticed that Lily who was sitting across from Rose, Nikos and I still had her head down on the table.

"She okay?" I asked Rose and everyone looked at Lily. Rose shrugged her shoulders. I took a piece of bread and threw it at her. She gasped and righted herself immediately.

"Zabini!" she screeched " Why, did you find the _need_ to throw a piece of bread at _me_ on this ungodly hour?" she said looking really mad.

"How, did you know it was me?" I asked intrigued " And this hour is hardly ungodly. It's almost ten so stop being grumpy!" I told her and shoved my hand right in front of her face to show her the time. She swatted it away... with a _plate_.

Ouch! That actually did hurt!

A lot!

"I_ knew_ it was you, because you're the only one, who's stupid enough, to throw bread at me, at _this_ hour!" She said. "And I wouldn't be this grumpy if _someone_ hadn't woken me up at 7 _freaking_ o'clock by jumping and screaming on _My _bed!" she said and glared and Dominique.

"Oh come on!" Dominique said smiling " You should be excited this is our first morning back and it's a Saturday." she said and rubbed her hands excitedly. "We could go down by the lake and..." she started gushing excitedly but was cut off by Lily.

"You.." she started saying calmly " ... woke me up on a Saturday at 7 in the morning for that reason?" she said looking perplexed. " Are you heartless? Are you no relative of mine?" she said quite dramatically. Everyone looked at her ready to burst out in laughter.

"I-I'm sorry, I guess" Dominique said stammering.

"Well, it's okay. I'm up now. What's done is done!" she said smiling a little. " But don't you dare do it another time or else you will suffer my wrath." she finished with a scary smile.

"Wow, how can you do that?" I asked her.

" Do what?" she replied looking at me.

"Being all sweet and nice, in one moment and then just plain creepy the next one." I said I started laughing with the others.

Something hit me on the side of my face, hard. I looked down and it was a blueberry muffin. I looked up and saw Lily smiling innocently at me.

"You threw a muffin at me?" I asked her, with an accusing tone in my voice. The others started laughing harder.

"Ahhh, can you hear that?" she asked me, referring to the laughter. " The sound of sweet revenge!" She said and bit into another muffin. I just kept staring at her with an incredulous look on my face.

"What? Didn't you like blueberry. Do you want a banana one or better yet a chocolate one." she asked again.

"That was not funny! Be warned though, I will get my revenge when you least expect it!" I said and started eating the muffin that was thrown at me.

"Kids please stop having your Mini-Food wars, this is a table not a war zone." Dominique said mimicking Mr. Pinto, our potions professor. Of course all of us started laughing, except Nikos, cause he doesn't know him yet. When he does he'll understand why we are laughing right now.

"So...what did I miss, while I was in my sleep induced comma?" Lily asked around.

"Oh nothing important. We were just talking about school and explaining things to Nikos!" Dominique said with a bright smile directed at Nikos.

"So, Rose how was your first _night_ in your _new_ dorm the one you're _sharing_ with Alex?" I asked it was time to see if anything truly interesting happened last night.

"It was...uhm...o-okay... I guess?" she said but sounded more like a question.

"So nothing happened?" I asked curiously.

"No!" Rose said looking at me strange.

"Nothing at all?" I asked and she kept looking at me " Nothing with Alex?" I said waggling my eyebrows. She blushed a little. A ha! Eureka! Something did happen.

"No no-nothing, nothing at all!" she stammered again.

"Rose why don't you just say it alright!" Lily said, then looked at me " He already knows something about it." she said and pointed a me.

"How did you know that?" I asked surprised.

"Because, you're the only one that's stupid enough, to imply that something happened with _Alex_ when no one else did. And besides that, it's written all over your face. You kind of have an 'oohhh I'm so going to catch Rose on this one' expression." she finished triumphantly.

"Why, do you always have to ruin all of my gleeful moments?" I asked her while glaring at her.

"Cause, it's my job silly!" she said and winked at me.

"Are you,_ ever_ going to stop sparring with each other and just go ahead, and snog already? The sexual tension, is killing me here!" Dominique said and everyone laughed except Lily and I. Both of us had this horrific expression and were looking at each other with disgust.

"Oh great, thanks Dominique, now I'm going to puke!" Lily said looking disgusting.

"Yeah , I agree with her." I said pointing towards Lily. "So anyway what did happen?" I asked again.

"I told you nothing happened!" Rose said again blushing.

"Yeah, you know why?" Lily said and looked pointedly at Rose who was shaking her head at her. " Because Rose over there never stayed at her dorm last night!" Lily finished triumphantly.

"What? What do you mean she never stayed at her dorm?" I asked looking between Lily and Rose.

"Oh, she just went there when Professor Longbottom showed the dorms to them and told them all the rules. And then, at the first chance she got, she bolted right out of there. She stayed with me at our old dorms." Dominique finished smiling, again. That girl is too happy for her own good.

"Really? And why is that?" I asked looking at Rose.

"That's cause she was freaked out by Alex yesterday!" Lily said fast.

"Thanks you guys. Why don't you spill all of my secrets now and get it done with." Rose said sarcastically while glaring at them. " Anyway, if you are done making fun of me, I promised Nikos I would show him around at the school." she said and looked at Nikos who was sitting on her other side. " Are you ready to go?" she asked him with a smile.

" Yes." he replied and got up and helped Rose get up as well. " We'll see you later." he said and waved at us.

"Yeah, guess I'll see you later." Rose said and walked away.

"Wow, they're getting along pretty good!" I remarked looking at them walking away and laughing. " I would never expect that from Rose!" I said again still looking at them. After they were out of the door I looked back at the other two. "So what did you do to her this summer?" I asked them with an accusing tone in my voice. " I can only imagine, poor Rose, having to put up with you two." I said again with a sigh. Both of them just glared at me and I think I saw Lily reaching towards the muffins again. I raised my hands in a 'surrender' position "Just kidding, just kidding!" I said with a weak smile.

"So whats up with you. How was your summer?" I asked both of them. They just shrugged.

"It was okay! We did a lot of shopping!" Lily said like it was something exciting. Yeah right, more like pure torture. Dominique just sat there with a far off look in her face.

"What's up with her?" I asked , Lily just shrugged.

"So where's the other two, still sleeping?" Lily asked, I assume she talked about her brother and Scorpius.

"Yeap, sleeping and snoring." I replied. We sat there for a couple of minutes in silence.

"I think, I'm going to head back to the common room." I said and got up.

"Yea, us too." Lily said and got up dragging Dominique with her.

"Well we'll see you around." she said and started walking away. I followed them and after exiting the Great Hall headed towards the Slytherin common room.

_**--**_

_**Mi means me in Italian**_

_**Well this is it. Hope you liked it , actually I was planing on updating a lot sooner but our internet service decided to crash for a couple of days, so sorry about that.**_

_**Which p.o.v do you want next. Rose OR Scorpius.**_

_**Please inform me( hint-review-hint).**_

_**Also I'm looking for a beta reader for this and my other story, if you know someone , please inform me.**_

_**Thanks for reading... **_


	7. Chapter 7:Dreams and Lists

_**Hello everyone! I hope everything is fine with you and your summer so far.**_

_**Wow 16 review last chapie. Those are the most i've gotten so far.**_

_**Thanks go to**_

**Beauty Eclipsed, hermioneism, Spery, happilycharmed, Danyr, HermioneFan, Kiariad ( I was waiting and waiting but nothing, but I still need one for my other story if you're intrested!), Kat.1600, Zagreb-girl, Lupytiggergurl, sweetxsmiley, itsasouthernthing, Bible Chick, LilyScorpius, gggirliegirl and finally to LupinTonksLove (my new beta)**

_**Thanks for the good words and you're support. Really, really appreciate it!**_

_**The votes came in really really close. But I decided to do Scorpius p.o.v and do Rose's next chapie. Also there's a surprise for you **_**hermioneism ****_at about the middle of the chapter and the first part of the chapter in _**_ Italic's __**is for you **_**Lupytiggergurl.**

_**Read, review and be merry!**_

_**Chapter 7: Dreams and Lists.**_

_**Scorpius's p.o.v**_

_...Here I was dressed in my best formal robes, the only thing is that I don't exactly know were 'here' is and why I am dressed in my best formal robes. I look around and see that I am inside a big hall decorated with flowers and white and red ribbons are hung all over the place. What the hell? What is this place? I start walking around and heading towards the front of the hall where I can see people. _

"_Hey Scorpius!" Somebody yells from behind me. I look around and see that is Albus and Marco._

"_Where have you been?" Marco asks huffily. " We've been looking for you for at least half an hour." he says again. What are they talking about? They've been looking for me? Why?_

"_Come on we have to go or we're going to be late and Rose will be very very angry..." Albus said and started dragging me towards the people in the front. We're gonna be late? For what? And what does Rose has to do with all this? _

"_What are we going to be late for? And what has Rose to do with it?" I ask both of them. They both look at me perplexed._

"_For the wedding stupid!" Marco says annoyed. Wait, what? Wedding? Who's getting married? _

"_And Rose will be mad because she's the bride!" Albus explained looking a little impatient. _

_Wait a minute...Rose is getting married and they were looking for me? Does that mean I am the groom. Am I getting married to Rose?_

"_I'm getting married with Rose?" I asked confused and trying to make sense of everything that was going on. Both of the guys look at me with their eyes wide open for a couple of seconds and then start laughing their heads off. Why are they laughing?_

"_Not you stupid. She's getting married to Alex. You're the best man!" Marco says while both of them keep laughing. _

_WHAT? _

_Rose is getting married to Alex?_

_No way, I mean this can't happen, right? _

_Right? _

_Rose can't be marrying that good-for-nothing prick Alex, right? _

_Right? _

_They don't even like each other for Merlin's sake._

_And I am the best man?_

_No way, this can't be happening!_

_This can't be happening!_

_This can't be happening!_

_This can't be happening!_

"Scorpius!" somebody yelled and shook me. I look up and see that it is Albus. I look around and see that we currently are inside our Slytherin dorm. Phew...it was only a dream. Thank Merlin! I sigh again and look at Albus who's looking at me like I'm sick or something.

"Are you okay?" he asks slowly.

"Um yes? Why?" I ask him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well you were sort of screaming in your sleep." he said and looked at me seriously. I was screaming? What was I saying?

"Wh-what was I screaming." I asked him trying to sound nonchalant.

"Well you started saying '_flowers and ribbons'_ and five minutes after that you started screaming '_this can't be happening, this can't be happening_'." he said and he was trying not to laugh.

"So did you see a dream or something?" he asked smirking.

"Y-yes." I said and tried to think of something up, there was no way I would tell him about the dream, nightmare is more like, it that I had. Albus was still looking at me waiting for an explanation.

"My mom...yes, my mom was trying to dress me up and put ribbons and flowers in my hair." I said fast. Please, please, please believe it.

"Your mom...was trying to put ...ribbons and flowers...on your hair?" he asked slowly.

"Yes?" I said but it sounded more like a question then a statement.

"Okay" he said trying not to laugh and headed towards he's bed.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's almost eleven o'clock" he replied . Wow, I slept in late... I got up and started getting ready for the day.

**-0-0-0-0--0--0-0-0-0-**

We opted going to the kitchen for our breakfast. The house-elves, always gave us what we asked for, in big amounts, and since breakfast at the Great Hall stopped being served at ten thirty on the weekends we didn't have another choice.

Right now, Albus and I are wondering around the halls aimlessly.

"So what do you want to do?" Albus asked me. I thought for a moment.

"Let's go to the Library. Marco and Rose are bound to be there. After all that's what they do usually." I said.

"Good thinking!" Albus said "Let's go , I can't wait to see if anything _interesting _happened to Rose last night!" he said with a smirk and started walking.

I followed after him.

Albus's last statement brought the dream I had on my mind.

Why, did I dream that?

Why, did I dream that Alex and Rose were getting married?

I couldn't help but feel really mad and another feeling that I couldn't quite name at the thought of Alex being together with Rose.

Anyway, why would Rose want to get married to _him _of all people?

There are so many guys that would be better suited for her.

I stopped thinking about the dream because we reached the Library and we're walkiing to our usual spot.

When we reached our destination I saw that only Marco was there.

Where was Rose?

Could she be somewhere with _Alex? _

I started feeling anger come over me once more.

"Hey man, you look like you want to kill something." Marco stated.

I glared at him, and proceeded to sit across from him. Albus was already sitting next to him.

"So flowers and ribbons, ha?" Marco asked trying not to laugh.

"What? How do you know?" I snapped at him.

"Albus has been telling me for the last couple minutes? Surely you must have heard him?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

Damn, when did that happen. Note to self : must stop zoning out on people!

"Yeah, yeah flowers and ribbons." I finally said and fake winced to look more believing.

"Don't worry I had a similar dream once that my mother wanted me to wear a bra." Marco said and all three of us truly winced. "I know awful." Marco said.

"I don't even know why girls bother with wearing those _things._" Albus said. " I personally think that it would be so much better if they didn't wear any." Albus said smirking. I snorted.

"Better for them or for you?" I asked with my own smirk.

"Both?" he asked and all of us started laughing. After a while we calmed down.

"So...where is Rose?" I asked trying not to seem overeager to hear the answer to my question.

"She's showing around Nikos." Marco simply said.

She is showing around Nikos? Why?

"Really?" Albus asked.

"Yeah, they seem to get along _really really_ well." Marco said smirking. Why is he smirking?

"Why are you smirking?" I asked him.

"Well, I was just thinking that maybe Rose and Nikos are interested in each other?" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked hoping he didn't mean what I though he did.

"You know what I mean!" he scolded me.

I didn't say anything.

I would not think of that suggestion of his at all.

I simply refuse to think that there is something going on between Rose, my best friend and Nikos, my favorite cousin.

I refuse.

You hear me?

I refuse!

I mean, what is happening to the world.

First, everyone thinks Rose _changed. _

_S_econd, Alex wants to ask her out.

Third, guys are asking about her.

And now, Marco thinks that my cousin and her are interested in _each other_?

This is Rose we're talking about.

This, just can't be happening.

It can't.

And if it does, WHY am I getting so upset over it?

Why?

"Hellooooooooooo...earth to Scorpius..." Albus said waiving his hand in front of my face. Damn it, I _really_ need to stop zoning out on people.

"What?" I snapped.

"What's wrong with you today?" Albus asked me.

"Yeah you're really testy!" Marco said and the both of them started laughing at his comment.

"Ha, ha ha. Really funny." I said.

"So we were saying that Rose, is more open to other people this year. What do you think?" Albus said. I looked at them for a couple minutes.

" I don't know. She seems the same to me." I answered truthfully.

"You really should pay more attention to your surroundings!" Marco said. What? What is he talking about now? "That's what you always say when we ask you something about Rose... '_I don't know'_" he said trying to mimic me.

" I do pay attention to my surroundings and I do not sound like that." I said and winced at how childish I just sounded.

"Yeah anyway... did you talk to Rose this morning?" Albus said trying to stop the impending argument between me and Marco.

"Not that much she was pre-occupied with Nikos." he said waggling his eyebrows again.

"What?" I half screamed. "What were they doing?" I asked while lowering my voice. After all we were at the Library...

" Geesh...Relax, man. They were just talking. What did you think they were doing?" he asked looking at me like I was crazy. Images of Rose and Nikos groping and kissing each other flooded my mind and I decided not too answer that last question.

"So did my dear cousin say anything about Alex?" Albus asked Marco.

"Well I asked her if anything happened but she said no. Then, you're sister piped in that nothing happened because Rose didn't talk to Alex at all, even though he asked to talk to her after they went to their new dorms. When I asked why, Lily said that Alex freaked Rose out yesterday at the train. Apparently she had no idea that Alex has the hots for her." Marco finished taking a deep breath.

"So ...nothing happened between them?" I asked and a weird sense of relief come over me.

"Nope, nothing ." Marco said. "Either way I don't really think she likes him that way." he finished. And I felt exhilarated at that last sentence.

But why, would I feel like that?

Alex is my friend, I shouldn't feel like that.

Yeah, but Rose is one of my best friends.

So maybe I just want what's best for her.

And Alex is not that.

Is he?

No, definitely not.

**-0-0-0-0--0--0-0-0-0-**

_**Lily's p.o.v**_

"So ... Rose seems to be doing pretty good so far..." Dominique told me.

After breakfast, Dominique and I headed back at our common room were each of us caught up and chatted with our respective friends. At the moment we were sitting at our common room and were discussing about yesterday's events and of what would come in the future...

"Mhhhhh...I don't know...it's only been a day since our whole big_ 'intervention' _thing, and she hasn't seen Scorpius that much , which means we didn't have a chance to _observe_ her and see how she's taking our _advice _and she if she is actually making any _progress._" I said skeptically.

"I know, but at least she's talking to other guys and she's not that shy anymore. That has to count for something, doesn't?" Dominique said.

"Yeah, our subtle make-over helped with that too. But I still don't think it was a good idea telling her all that yesterday, we should have done it my way!" I said and glared at Dominique. She glared back.

You see Dominique and I, are not quite the same as Rose and I or Dominique and Rose. When the three of us, that us being Dominique, Rose and I are together we have a great and really fun time.

But when we're only the two of us without Rose to play the middleman or better yet the middlewoman, most of the time we just disagree with each other and end up in a screaming match.

Don't get me wrong, I do love her and we are pretty good friends.

But the two of us alone... trust me, most of the time, not a good combination.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it would have worked just_ fine_!" she said sarcastically.

See the whole '_intervention' _thing was Dominique's idea.

My idea was more ...should I say '_sneaky' _or better yet more '_subtle'. _I proposed that we should give her a _subtle_ make-over ,which we did, thank Merlin!

And then start setting her up on blind dates or take her out at clubs, make her more outgoing, make her participate in some of the school organizations and that way she would meet more people and we would '_subtly' _keep her away from being around Scorpius 18/5. That is how much time on average she used to spent with him around, 18 hours a day for at least five days a week, the left over hours and days were going to sleeping, things you do in private and on Scorpius's dates.

And don't you think I'm exaggerating.

That exactly is the truth.

I kept tabs on Rose all last year.

That's how I got the 18/5 average.

I know... you probably think it's weird... but hey haven't you ever had a secret project that others thought of as ridiculous?

No?

You haven't?

Well then...maybe I'm just plain weird !

"Well I don't think so! It would take us half of the year to even persuade her to let us set her up on a blind date!" Dominique said huffily.

"Don't you think you're over exaggerating a little?" she glared at me " Okay, I know it would need a _little_ more work from our part but I think if we pestered her a lot she would eventually cave in after a month or so." I reasoned with her.

"Look Lily, there's no point in us having _this _conversation again. We already talked to her, _yesterday _and you can't do anything about it _now." _Dominique said. I thought of what she said for a bit.

"I know, you are wright we _already _talked to her. But you really think she's going to give up on him, so easy?" I asked her.

"What, do you mean by that? Do you think she_ lied _to us?" Dominique asked with a incredulous look on her face.

Rose never lies.

"No, no, no, no! That's not what I meant!" I said reassuringly. " What I meant was that maybe it's not as easy as we made it sound yesterday. Maybe we should also do something else for her, you know to help her. After all she has had this _infatuation _for three years now." I said and looked at her with an intense look , while mentally willing her to get my meaning. She looked at me seriously for a couple minutes and then she started grinning like she just had a revelation.

"Ohhhhhhhh ! Now I get what you're talking about!" she said and smiled, I started nodding.

"Like we should help her or give her a small push in getting over him?" she asked and I kept nodding.

"Yes exactly! Now the thing is, _what_ should we do to help her?" I asked her and we remained silent each of us having her own thoughts and ideas.

"I just had the most brilliant idea!" Dominique said looking at me with a huge smile! I waved my hand signaling her to continue. " We should make a list!" she said looking proud of herself.

Is she crazy? Did she just say we should make a _list_?

"What list?" I asked her looking at her like she was stupid.

"Don't look at me like I'm stupid! I know what I'm talking about!" she said glaring at me.

"Well maybe, if you explained I wouldn't think that you are stupid." I said.

She better hurry up and explain because I'm starting to get pretty impatient over here.

"Remember, when I told you I read a muggle book on how to get over your ex?" she asked me. I nodded remembering her talking about it this past summer.

"Well at the end, they had some real life stories of people." she said again, I nodded and waited for her to continue.

"In one of those stories. This one lady's friend, was still stuck on her ex-husband, and moaned and cried about him all the time. So the lady made a list for her with fun things to do to help her get over him and be happy again. Do you see where I'm going?" she asked me, I nodded.

"So, what you're saying is that we, should make a list with things for Rose to do?" I asked her.

"Exactly!" she replied enthusiastically.

"And what will this '_List'_ be consisted of?" I asked her.

"Wait a moment" she said and ran to her dorm, after a couple of minutes she was back holding a quill and parchment. She sat down next to me and started writing something on the top of the parchment.

"Okay let's see...we have to think of thinks for Rose to do." she said and we both started thinking.

**-0-0-0-0--0--0-0-0-0-**

Finally!!

After two hours of thinking, writing and don't forget _arguing_. The '_List' _was ready !!

Imagine, Dominique and I were so excited with our final work that we started squealing and jumping up and down, _in _the _common room!_

Of course, everyone thought we were hit by a cheering charm or we were on a sugar high.

Of course, we ignored them.

After all of our joy had subsided, something came into mind that we hadn't thought so far.

Something that could put a damper in our plans and our perfectly written '_List'._

Something named _Rose Nymphadora Weasley._

"Uhmmmm...Dominique?" I said.

"Yes?" she answered still smiling and giggling.

"We might have a slight problem with the '_List'." _I simply told her.

"What problem? I thought we went through it like a hun..." she started saying but I quickly cut her off.

"Not a problem with the '_List' per se_." I said and quickly began to explain. "You see, we forgot all about Rose! How, are we ever, going to persuade her in doing all this things?" I asked her.

"Damn, we forgot all about that." she exclaimed looking put out.

"What if we wrote to Aunt-Hermione and told her about the '_List'_ and our idea and she made Rose do it?" Dominique suggested. I thought about it for a moment.

"No, I don't think that's such a good idea. I don't think Aunt-Hermione will approve of some of the things on the '_List' ."_ I said and sighed trying to think of something.

"What if we coax her into it?" Dominique said again.

"What do you mean?" I asked intrigued.

"Well, we could write and tell her that we found a way to help Rose with her little '_infatuation'_ but that she'll have to trust us and give us her permission about the whole thing. Then, we could tell her some of the things that are on the '_List' , _things we know she'll approve of. Of course we'll have to assure her that none of that will have an impact on Rose's grades and her NEWT's, which is an extra bonus for us. That way we wouldn't be lying to her, have her permission and have her persuading Rose to follow whatever plans we have for her!" Dominique finished with a bright smile on her face.

"Dominique that's brilliant!" I exclaimed.

"I know" she said with a wicked smile.

"You can be so diabolical, sometimes!" I said with a wicked smile of my own.

"Poor Rose, she'll be helpless in our hands!" she finished and both of us started laughing...our evil mastermind laughter, of course.

Yes, each of us has one, if you're wondering.

"Now, let's write that letter before Rose makes an appearance." Dominique said and we both sat down writing our brilliant idea to Aunt-Hermione.

After this letter is sent, everything will be ready and set for mission H.R.G.O.S. or otherwise known as mission Help Rose Get Over Scorpius to begin it's course.

_**--**_

_**So what did you think. Review and let me know.**_

_**LupinTonksLove thank you for your help and advice.**_

_**Now is there something you would like to be on the 'List' , something crazy you would want little Rosie to do. Review and tell me. **_

_**Also do you have any idea of what should the 'list' be named. Review and tell me.**_

_**Next chapter there's going to be Rose's p.o.v and as a secondary do you want Nikos or Dominique's p.o.v? Review and tell me.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till next time... **_


	8. Chapter 8:Secrets Revealed

Hello, how are you all? I hope you all had a relaxing, fun filled summer and are know ready to go back to your usual routine.

Wow...it's been so long since my last update ...a fact that I am deeply and truly sorry about. Please, I beg of all you lovely reviewers for forgiveness.

But in my defense, this past summer had been so busy and hectic for me . Not to mention that I got sick and had to stay in the house for at least a month. I know all these sound as excuses, but it is the truth. So please forgive me.

I feel so excited to return and start writing and updating again.

_**Thanks to all of my reviewers**_

Bible Chick (sorry haven't read the new chappies yet, when I do I'll review), Daynr , sweetxsmiley, hermioneism, Missdagane, PotterCullenGirl, XoGirliliciousXo, iluvtheoc3000, Tempting Trouble, Kiariad, xsmile4mex, Spery, HarmonyFan and brooke (thanks so much, i'm glad you liked it.)

And without further ado, I give you chapter 8, with the p.o.v's of Rose and Nikos!!

Hope you enjoy!!

_**And review!!**_

--

_**Chapter 8: Surfacing secrets and plans.**_

_**Rose's p.o.v**_

October first today...

Wow, I can't believe a month has gone by since schools started.

I have been so engrossed in my studies and head-duties so far, that I barely even noticed!

Things this last month were really hectic for me.

First of all, all the professors have been giving us assignments like crazy.

Second of all, I had to run around and perform my Head duties and organize the school that was a little off, due to summer vacation _and _help my fellow Prefects and Head Boy, who apparently can't do anything without asking _me _first!!

Third of all, I had to avoid my fellow Head Boy as much as possible, especially if there was a chance of us being alone, _together._

Oh, and did I mention he is the Head Boy?

A little bitty itty detail, that means we have to work _together_ with the Prefects and even sometimes together, _alone!_

I even cringe at the thought of that.

Stupid Alex!

He still thinks we should sit alone and discuss something of big importance.

Yeah, right. I am so sure it's soooooo important, that it will have to wait for at least a couple more years or decades!!

The girls think that I should sit down and talk with him, to see what he wants.

They say, nothing is going to happen to me and that he probably wants to ask me out.

But him, asking me out _is_ something.

Something, I want to avoid .

Anyway moving on...

Besides all the assignments, duties and avoiding that I had to deal with my first month back, I also had to endure the constant pestering and complaining from my supposedly best friends.

I swear, all of them act more like a rowdy bunch of three year olds than the mature and rational adults they should be by now.

Every time I'm with the girls they either A) gossip about everything and everyone , B) want to give me a make-over and try to set me on a blind date with God knows who or C) want to sneak around the school _including_ the outdoor premises, _at night_! Something of course, I strictly forbade them to do.

Every time I'm with the boys they either. A) talk and gossip mostly about girls and quidditch, and yes they do gossip, and not only that but they're even worse than Lily and Dominique, and believe me _that_ is saying something, B) try to make me partake in their stupid meaningless pranks or C) want to sneak around the school _including_ the outdoor premises, _at night_! Something, as I mentioned, before that I strictly forbade.

Now when all of us are together it's even worse.

They start gossiping, talking and fighting with each other over stupid things, like what is better, tea or hot chocolate, winter or spring. I am telling you immaturity at its most.

Of course, I, as the only rational and mature adult that I am, try to break up their fights. But they mostly end up with Lily beating up Marco. Which now that I think about is, quite hilarious.

The only topic that I find worthy of stating my opinion on, is quidditch.

I know, a lot of people think that I would despise it, being the studious girl that I am and the actual sport being the only thing that I suck at.

Yes, I do admit it. I Rose Nymphadora Weasley, suck at quidditch.

Big time.

What can I say, another field that my mother's genes dominated upon.

But truth be told, I really do love the game. Even though I can not play it I have a vast knowledge of it. I even make new game plans and strategies for the Gryffindor team.

The boys get so mad every time they loose to us and always blame me. But hey, as much as I love them, especially Scorpius... my house is my house and I would never betray it. I do help them sometimes though with the other teams, but only sometimes.

Although, this year I wasn't the only one trying to make them behave.

Thank God bless Nikos.

He's such a great guy. Him and I have become great friends. Not to mention that we think exactly the same and agree on everything. The guys even joke that I brainwashed the poor guy, to which I reply that if I had that ability I would already have used it on them.

These past few days, I have been hanging with Nikos a little more than with the others. It's not that I prefer his company more, it's just that Nikos understands my need for certain things better than they do. Like the fact that I don't like talking when studying or my need to read a book two consecutive times or write my assignments on three parchments, one for me to keep, one for the professor and one for a spare.

Also, Nikos does not bother me all the time for help or asks me to see my notes or asks me to check his work, or talk about his recent date with whomever and most importantly he does not pester me about Scorpius like Lily and Dominique do every minute.

Although, that might be because he has no idea that I am in love with his cousin, that happens to be one of my best friends as well.

I know, I know you probably think 'She's still infatuated with him? After her big decision and all that went down a month ago?'.

But in my defense I have to say, that it has only been a month people! And this month has not been exactly easy on me.

After all it's not easy to move on from someone you've been in love with for almost three years. Yes, even if that someone only sees me as one of the guys...

Another point in my defense, is that I am really really trying to get rid of these feelings.

I really am.

One more reason of me hanging out with Nikos is to try and not spend that much time with Scorpius.

Which is a little hard, since they're family and they do spent quite some time together.

Also I have been trying to be less shy and more talkative with people. Mostly girls from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuf.

So that's what I've been doing for a month now. I know doesn't sound much, but believe me, it was and is quite tiring.

At the moment I'm at my favorite place, the library!

I'm sitting with Nikos, the guys are talking with some stupid bimbos that are sitting a few tables across from us.

Nikos and I have the exact same schedule, which makes it really easy for us to study together. So right now we're in the library, studying Arithmacy. We have an assignment due next week and for once I decided to start it earlier than the day before it is due, what I normally do.

As I've said before, procrastination runs through my veins.

But not this year.

I have a lot of responsibilities and studying.

I have to write this assignment now!

I look down at my book, which I already have read twice.

I look at my notes which I've read numerous times.

Then I look at the parchment sitting in front of me. There it sits taunting me, blank with nothing on it, not even a single drop of ink.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh... this is hopeless.

Procrastination reigns supreme!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." I sigh for the tenth time in the last couple of minutes. I look across from me to Nikos.

There he sits, reading and writing, writing and reading.

Is he doing it on purpose? Just to taunt me like that stupid parchment?

My God! I have to stop being this paranoid!

But really I can't help the fact that I'm really aggravated at the moment with my idiotic self that can not concentrate and start writing this stupid Arithmacy essay that even a first year can write.

I look around, trying to calm down and think. But I can't help it my eyes stop at the fourth table across from ours. There sitting in perfect view are the guys flirting with four sixth year girls. But more precisely my eyes stay on Scorpius who's flirting with a very pretty blond.

She just sits there and looks at him fluttering her stupid eyelashes and twirling a lock of her stupid shiny blond hair.

He just told her something and she started giggling.

Stupid bimbos! What are they doing in here anyway. The library is not for shits and giggles, and certainly not for flirting!

I sigh again and cross my hands across my chest.

I look around trying to not pay attention to him and the bimbo.

But alas, it is hopeless, my eyes are glued to them.

I sigh again.

Why doesn't he ever treat me like that? I know he doesn't feel the way I do. But would it be that hard for him to acknowledge me even for once as a girl? But of course why would he look at me short and ugly when he has tall, blond and beautiful over there...

I sigh again...

**-0-0-0-0--0--0-0-0-0-**

_**Nikos p.o.v**_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh..." I hear a sigh and look up at Rose.

We've been here, for at least an hour and I am almost done with my essay.

The only thing Rose has done so far is sigh.

Every couple minutes actually. Like clockwork.

I continue looking at her. She's looking deep in thought, with a frown settled on her face and her gaze concentrated on something behind me.

I slowly turn around and see my cousin with Albus and Marco talking to some giggling girls.

Now I understand Rose's source of sighing!

I shake my head, and expel a sigh of my own, before I turn back around and look at her again.

Poor Rose! My cousin can be so stupid. I can not believe we're even related!

Unlike him and other guys, I am not stupid and most importantly ignorant. I know exactly what's going on. And what's going on is that Rose likes my cousin.

And by the looks of it likes him a lot, maybe even love him.

But of course, Scorpius being the stupid and ignorant guy that he is, has noooo idea of it.

Hell, probably even Marco and Albus have no idea of it as well.

I know, I've only known Rose for a month, but it feels like so much more time has gone by, that I feel like I've known her for years and look after her like she's my little sister. Maybe it's because we're so similar in character and views. But maybe it's because Rose is such a sweetheart, that it's hard not to like her when you start talking and getting to know her.

She is really intelligent and quick at thinking, she's also kind and funny, albeit a little sarcastic and caustic at times, but we can't all be perfect, right?

And I can't deny the fact that she is beautiful, with her green-blue eyes that when looking at you draw you in and keep you captivated. Her rosy cheeks that give her an innocent childlike look and her plump pink lips that give out such a great smile. Her hair is wavy and with an unnatural coloring neither red nor brown, but something in between, they would look really good down but she always has it up.

And her body...oh god. Okay she might not be extremely tall, but she is quite curvy and hmm... well-endowed, it just makes you want to grab her and find a broom closet.

And I'm not the only one that thinks that, I've seen how other guys look at her.

I do admit, I've even checked her out a couple times...

Okay maybe more, but you can't really blame me, you see I have this theory, that this particular trait is in all the genetic makeup of men.

So see, it really isn't my fault if I can't stop looking.

I was planning on asking her out at the beginning , but after I got to know her better I decided I would not do it after all.

Our characters are so similar that we would both probably feel like we're dating ourselves in another's body.

Don't get me wrong by what I've said. I am a really truthful and unbiased person, I always say thinks as they are, as I see them and as how they should be.

And the truth is that all in all, Rose is a really great individual. She might hide herself behind bulky unshapely clothes and lock herself in the library but you still can see her for what she truly is if you look carefully.

How my stupid cousin of a man hasn't noticed her all this time, right under his nose is beyond me. Not to mention the fact that he goes after everything that looks good in a skirt.

In my opinion, no one deserves someone as good as Rose if they haven't noticed them for so long. Even if that someone is in my beloved family.

The best thing Rose should do is move on... and of course extract a little revenge from that certain someone...

An idea just popped in my head... hmmmmm maybe I should help Rose with this problem of hers and maybe opening my cousin's eyes in the process wouldn't be that bad...

I heard Rose sighing again.

Yes, I've made up my mind, that's exactly what I'm going to do!!

**-0-0-0-0--0--0-0-0-0-**

_**Rose's p.o.v**_

"Rose?" I hear Nikos voice and immediately turn my eyes to him.

My cheeks start burning.

Damn you stupid Weasley blush!

Please, please God, don't tell me he caught me looking at Scorpius.

Please, please.

"Are you okay?" he asked , concern lacing his voice. I clear my throat and try to think.

"Yes, perfectly fine." I try to sound convincing but I'm not sure if I actually managed.

"Are you sure?" he asked arching his left eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm sure! Why are you asking!"

"Oh I don't know? Could it be the fact, that you're trying to turn into my personal air fan, with all the sighs you've expelled for the last one and a half hour." he said with sarcasm and a smirk.

Damn it! My cheeks started burning even more. I looked down, not saying anything.

"Look Rose..." Nikos said and now he sighed before continuing "... I know what's going on," he said and I looked up so fast that I got a whiplash.

My heart started eating so fast that I swear it was going to pounce out of my chest any moment now. Surely he didn't mean...

"What? What's going on?" I asked trying to play stupid.

"Rose cut it out! Stupid is not becoming of you!" he said trying to look stern.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied softly, the blood rushing through my ears I could barely make out any other sound.

"I am talking about the fact ..." he said and then looked around making sure no one could hear "...that you like Scorpius." he said the last part merely whispered.

I was stunned for a moment, everything on my inside churning, my heart and breath fluttering blood rushing, heat rising. I was sure any moment now I would faint.

How?

How did he know?

Panic overwhelmed me, black spots started appearing in front of my eyes.

"Rose, for goodness sake's, breathe and relax. Don't worry I won't tell anyone." he said hastily trying to reassure me. I stayed immobile, still trying to understand.

"Please breath, please I didn't mean to scare you so much." Nikos said again. "I swear I won't tell anyone." he said once more. I started breathing very slowly, after all I didn't want to pass out in the library in front of all these people _and_ Scorpius.

"Is it really that obvious?" I asked after a couple of minute, my cheeks still burning.

"No, you've done a good job hiding it!" he said giving me a wink, and I couldn't help but reply with a small smile.

"Then how...did you...know?" I asked him.

"Well let's just say that I know you better than you think," he said. What does that mean? "Also, I've seen the way you look at him every time you think no one is looking and not to mention the fact that every time he's flirting you become an air fan from all the sighs."

"Are you gonna tell him?" I asked still not looking at him.

"Of course...not!" he said and I took a big breath. "What did you actually think I would do that to you?"

"Well, I don't know how you men think. For all I know you can run and tell him and then laugh about it together!" I said perplexed.

" I would never do that to you or anyone else." he said looking me at the eyes. "Look my cousin is really stupid, you're so great and he only treats you as one of the guys."

"He's not stupid, it's not like he knows how I feel anyway." I said.

"Rose! Don't make excuses for him and his stupidity." Nikos said with a chiding look on his face.

"I am not making excuses." I said and leaned forward. "Look, I can't really blame him if he doesn't have the same feelings as I do. The only one who's stupid here is me! I don't even know, what I was thinking when I fell in love with him. I should have never looked at him that way. He's so... great and I'm...not."

"I can not believe someone as smart as you, just said that...crap!" Nikos said screaming the last word. People started looking at us from the close by tables.

He ignored them and leaned in the table closer so he could continue talking.

"I'm not blaming him for not having the same feelings, just the fact that he's never treated you like you deserve." he said whispering. "But now what's done is done..." he said and took a big breath. " So what are you planning on doing?" he asked me.

"Nothing... I've decided that it's time to move on." I simply said looking defeated.

"That's good to hear. So how's it going so far?"

"It's not going anywhere." I said and slumped in my seat.

"Hmmm ... I see!" he said skeptically. " You know what I think you should do?"

"No, what?"

"I think you should make him jealous!!" he said looking proud of his idea.

"Nikos, that's just silly. First of all, how am I going to make him jealous and second of all, why would he get jealous he doesn't even like me like that in the least!" I replied.

"Tsk, tsk Rose you have so much to learn about men." he said

"Excuse me?" I asked not understanding.

"What I say is that you should start dating someone. Us, men are very territorial by nature. Even if he doesn't like you like that, he'll start seeing you as a girl and he will get jealous because the time you used to spend together will not be the same."

"And how do you know if this is going to work?"

"Believe me it will! And maybe in the process you'll move on and he'll see what he missed."

"Yes, but won't that be unfair for the person I date? And who will ever want to date me?"

"Are you serious, I know at least five guys that want to ask you out. And what do you mean it won't be fair, it's not like your going to marry the guy! And as I've said before you might end up really liking him at the end."

I started thinking what he said.

I didn't really want to start dating someone just to move on.

On the other hand, I really do want to move on.

Also if I do this, the girls will stop pestering me as well.

As for making Scorpius jealous, I know for sure that that's not going to work, even if Nikos thinks it will.

The question now is what to do?

I looked up, and I can see Scorpius still flirting with the bimbo.

"Okay, I think I'll do what you're suggesting." I said and Nikos smiled and started rubbing his hand.

"Great! Now will have to find you someone." he said and looked thoughtful.

"How about that Hufflepuff guy Peter Golnik? I've seen him giving you the once-over a couple times." he suggested.

"No way, uh uh. He's a pig, he's dated the half school and that includes Lily and Dominique." I said.

"And that makes him any different from Scorpius, how?" he asked and I gave him my evil look. "Okay , I get it, no Golnik. How about John McCarty from Ravenclaw?"

"How do you know all these people? You've been here for a month." I said.

"So is that a yes?" he asked.

"No, it's a no. Dominique dated him last year." I explained.

"So?" Nikos asked.

"He's too clingy, not to mention he cried like a baby when Dominique broke up with him."

"Okay so that's a no...How about..."

"Hello Rose!" I heard a voice I dreaded. I looked up and there he is the guy I've been trying to avoid a month now. "Hello Nikos" Alex said "How are you today?" He asked and sat down next to me, without asking.

"We're fine." I said through gritted teeth, this guy can't just get a clue now, can he? "Actually, we were discussing something, would you mind leaving us?" I said as politely as I could.

"Actually, I wanted to talk with you about something." he said looking at me.

Oh shit what should I do now?

I look at Nikos, and he's wiggling he's eyebrows and nodding his head while discreetly pointing at Alex.

Surely he doesn't mean what I think he is?

But apparently he is, 'cause at the moment he's packing his stuff and getting ready to leave.

"Well, I'll go see what the guys are doing and leave you two alone." he said and winked at the last word.

No, no he can't leave me.

"Where are you going?" I asked sounding panicked "We have the-the assignment to finish." I said fast as an excuse.

"Well I finished mine!" he said smirking "I'll see you later." he said and left.

He left...

Okay Rose, calm down... and get out of this as fast as possible.

I look next to me at him.

Wow, he's really close, I discreetly move my chair away from him and clear my throat.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked him.

" I saw the headmistress, in one of the corridors and she told me that we'll have to make announcement for quidditch tryouts and the event that will happen on Halloween," he said and moved his chair a little closer to me _again_.

"Alright yeah. So the quidditch tryout will be from the 13th till the 16th right?" I said and moved my chair a little back.

"Yeah the only thing that we have to do is talk with the captains so each of them can choose a date." he said and moved a little closer.

"And what about the event what is that again, a carnival?" I asked and moved the chair back.

"Yes, the Headmistress said that each house should at least have three booths out there. She also said ,that other people from outside the school can come too with a charge at the entrance, the money will go to St. Mungos for the building of the new wing." he finished and moved his chair closer again.

Damn it, if he keeps that up I won't have any room to move.

"Okay then, I'll start working on them tomorrow." I said and tried to move my chair more. But nothing, I was stuck between the table the wall and Alex.

"Well we could start working on them now." he said and moved a little closer, I tried to move back but again nothing. Alex saw this and he gave me a flirty smile.

"Don't worry I don't bite. Much." he said trying to sound ...sexy?

"Ha ha ha..." I faked a laugh nervously "Let's get this done then, 'cause I have more things to attend to later." I said and gave one last try to move my chair. But nothing.

Oh God, what did I get myself into?

Nikos is so dead when I'm done here!

**-0-0-0-0--0--0-0-0-0-**

_**Nikos p.o.v**_

I left Rose alone with Alex and walked over to the boys.

Alex is a pretty okay guy. From what I've heard and seen, it's apparent that he has a thing for Rose, I would probably say it's just an infatuation. Which means he's perfect for our plan. Not to mention that he showed up exactly on the right moment.

On the other hand, I don't think Rose likes him that much. But you never know, she might change her mind after all .

The giggling girls were getting ready to leave and by the time I reached them they were gone.

Good. I don't have big tolerance for stupidity.

"Hey." I greet the guys, who are laughing.

"Hey Nikos, what's up?" Scorpius said.

"Not much. You?" I asked them.

"Nothing, just sitting ." Marco said.

"So what are you doing?" I asked.

"You know the usual. Looking for girls, planning some pranks, snogging some girls." Albus said laughing.

"Sounds entertaining." I said

"Where's Rose? Weren't you together writing that number essay or something?" Albus asked.

"Yeah, we were but now she's occupied with something else." I said.

"With what?" Scorpius asked.

"Why don't you look for yourself." I said and pointed towards the table I was sitting with Rose.

At the moment Rose was trying to move her chair away from Alex but couldn't go anywhere because of the wall.

It looked a little funny, if you think about it. Rose trying to go back on the wall, while Alex was moving closer and closer.

"What is _he_ doing?" Scorpius asked, and was that a hint of anger I heard? Looks like our plan is starting to take life.

"He wanted to talk to her about something." I explained.

"About what?" Marco and Albus asked at the same moment.

"I've no idea." I answered.

"And you left her alone with him?" Scorpius said with that hint of anger in his voice again.

"Yeah, why shouldn't I?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Of course not." he said perplexed "You know she's been avoiding him since school started, and you left her alone with him?"

"Jeesh, Scorpius overreaction much?" Marco said with a smirk.

"Yeah, even I don't react like that." Albus said.

"Yeah, but he has her cornered." Scorpius pointed out.

"They're in public, and it's not like he's going to attack her." I said.

"And this is Alex, we're talking about. The guy would never hurt a fly." Albus said.

"What about that time he hit Bradley Storm from Ravenclaw." Scorpius said.

"You're being ridiculous. That was on a game, and in case you forgot he's a beater, he's job is to hit people with the bludger." Marco said.

"Well I'm just watching out for Rose, as her friend." he said.

"Don't worry about it. Rose can handle Alex!" Albus said.

After that we started a conversation about the upcoming quidditch season and the school teams.

We must have been talking for at least half an hour, when Scorpius interrupted the current topic.

"Look at him?" he exclaimed

"What?" all three of us said.

"Alex, look at what he's doing..." he said aggravated. I turned around and looked at him. He was leaning close to Rose and telling her something, while she was blushing and trying to move back.

"What's he doing?" Marco asked perplexed.

"Can't you see he's making Rose uncomfortable?"

"Dude, he's just flirting with her," Albus said.

"Well I don't like this. I'm going to see what's going on," he said and got up.

"What's up with him?" Marco asked.

"I've no idea!" Albus said while I just shrugged my shoulders.

Hmmmmm... interesting !! Wonder what's going on with him.

**-0-0-0-0--0--0-0-0-0-**

_**Rose's p.o.v**_

Thank God twenty minutes after, we're finally done with the announcement for the Carnival. For the other one we'll have to talk with the house captains first.

"Okay, here you take the ones for Slytherin and Hufflepuff and I'll take the ones for Gryffindor and Ravenclaw." I said and tried to get ready to leave.

" Wait were are you going?" he said and caught my arm, I looked at it pointedly and then shook him off.

"Well, we are done here! For the other announcement we'll have to talk to the captains."

"Yes we are done, but--" Oh no, oh no I have to get out of here now! "--I wanted to ask you something..." I have to get out off this. Now!

"Well, it can wait right?" I said "_'_Cause, you know I have to leave, Lily is waiting for me." I said trying to find a reason to leave.

"Come on, you're already here, it will only take a minute, and I'm sure Lily will understand!" he said with a half smile.

"No I don't think she will..." I said fast.

"Just answer yes or no. Do you want to go to the carnival with me?" he said looking at me seriously.

My mouth fell open.

Oh god, he did it.

Oh god, he asked me out...

What should I say...

Yes or no...

Do I want to go with him...

I mean, come on, it's Alex Pucey for goodness sake, the guy that used to make fun of me every single moment. On the other hand the girls are pressuring me to start dating and now I'll also have Nikos doing that too.

What should I do?

Would it really be that bad, saying yes?

"Come on Rose, it's a simple question, do you want to, yes or no?" he said again.

"D-do... you mean as a-a... d-date?" I asked stammering. Still thinking of what I should answer.

" It doesn't have to be a date, if you don't want to. We could go as friends and get to know each other." he suggested.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Scorpius's husky voice said. I looked up and surely there he was standing across from us.

Suddenly all these memories of him surfaced. Memories of him talking about his dates, him flirting with girls, him snogging girls, him calling me buddy... I mean, really buddy? And that just did it !

"Oh hey Scorpius." I said with a smile, that didn't quite feel real. " Alex here..." I said and patted Alex's arm "...was wondering if I would like to go with him to the carnival!" I said with a chirpy voice, I even didn't know I possessed.

I looked at Scorpius, to see his reaction. His face registered a slight surprise, but other then that nothing, no jealousy or anger. I looked back at Alex and with the sweetest voice and biggest smile I possessed, I said.

"Sure Alex, I would love to go with you!" after a second I added "As a date!"

"Great!" Alex replied and gave me a big smile. "It's a date then!"

Oh god, I just agreed to go out with _Alex_!!

I hastily got up and started packing. Scorpius still said nothing, his eyes wondering between Alex and I.

"I'll have to go now." I said "I have to go meet Lily."

"Do you want me to walk you there?" Scorpius asked. Generally I would say yes, but not this time.

"No, thanks. It's not like I'm going to get lost," he just gave me a weird look and nodded. I looked back at Alex, not knowing what to say to him. But fortunately he beat me to the punch.

"Okay, we'll talk later then?" he asked me.

"Sure... Bye then." I replied and started walking – more like running -- towards the door.

I can not believe I just did that.

Just wait till the girls hear this.

_**--**_

_**Thanks again for reading, from now on most of the chapters will be in Rose's p.o.v, hope you're not disappointed.**_

_**Any ideas for the 'list' (see ch.7)? **_

_**Any ideas for the carnival?**_

_**Review and let me know. (come on only 17 more till 100)**_

_**Ciao!!**_

_**Till next time...**_


	9. Chapter 9:Wha the hell is aLonfettd?

_**Thanks for all the reviews. **_

**Harmonyfan, Zagreb-girl, caity.cullen, marrou, iluvtheoc3000, MalfoysPinay, Spery, vampire princess034, Kiariad and Confused23**

_**Come on people only 5 left for 100.**_

_**Also thank go to LupinTonksLove . **_

_**As I said, from now on, it's mainly Rose's p.o.v.**_

_**And of course I forgot to mention that I don't own anything Harry Potter only the plot and some of the characters!! (Unfortunately for me).**_

_**--**_

_**Chapter 9: What the hell is a Lonfettd?**_

_**Rose's p.o.v**_

"Hey Rosie-Posie!" Oh Merlin, how many times have I told him not to call me that? It must be at least 386, and yes I have been counting!

"_How,_ many times have _I _told you _not_ to call me _that_?" I asked exasperated, my 'dear' brother Hugo, who was currently taking a seat beside me at the Gryffindor common room.

"I believe, last time I checked it was 385 and with this one, now it makes 386." he said smiling sweetly at me. Uhhhh he can be so infuriating some times.

"Will you _ever _forget about that stupid nickname?" I asked with a sigh sounding defeated.

"Why? I think it's cute!" he said with one corner of his mouth going upward. He was clearly trying not to laugh.

"Well, I don't. For Merlin's sake I am 18 and as your eldest sister, I expect you to call me by my given name not some nickname I had when I was FOUR." I said and held four fingers up to him.

" First of all you're not 18 yet, you'll be next year and secondly I can call you that particular nickname simply because you _are,_ my older sister." he said with a smirk.

"There's no point in me arguing with you. You, are one of the most big-headed, stubborn _impossible _person I know." I finished vehemently. " Anyway, what do you want?"

"Oh, dear sister, why would I need something?" he said one hand at heart. "Can't I simply come here sit next to you and calmly converse and inquire about your wellbeing?" he asked looking at me with his puppy dog eyes, which by the way stopped working on me when he was 9.

"Ohhh, cut the crap. Even, if I did believe your fancy words, the look you gave me just now, blew it. So tell me what do you need." I said looking at him with my '_Confess-now'_ look.

"Very well. It's not exactly that I need something..." he said and paused.

"Yes..." I urged him on.

"Give me a second, I'm trying to phrase this..." he paused again.

"How about you phrase it with simple small words..." I said my impatience getting the better of me.

"Okay...so...did you get a letter from mum lately?" he asked me. Hmmm what a weird question, why would he want to know that?

"No, why are you asking?" I asked. Silence reigned for a moment and then he looked at me, his face bewildered.

"I received a letter from her yesterday..." he stopped talking

"And..." I urged him on again.

"Well in the letter, she wrote to me that I should check up on you."

"And? What does that mean? She always writes in my letters, for me to look after you. It's not something unusual." I exclaimed not seeing why he found that particular thing strange.

"Yes, thats true. But in this case I think it is. " He looked at me with a strange look again.

"I don't understand..._why_ do you think it's unusual?" I asked trying to see his point.

"Well, the letter starts off normal, you know; how are you, how's school etc, and then on the rest off the letter she writes about you."

"Me?" Me? Why would she write in Hugo's letter about me? And most importantly what, did she write about me? "What did she write?"

" Well, more or less she made it sound like you were about to have a meltdown." he explained.

"Hmm?" was my response. Apparently Hugo, smart boy that he is took my response as an indication to further explain.

"She said that I should look out for you, and watch how you're behaving and that you're in a critical stage right now and you'll need all the support you can get and stuff like that. Oh and something else that she wrote that I found really strange was that whatever happens I should not let you act irrational and let you attack."

"What?" I asked not making any sense of what Hugo just said. " Why would she write all those things? They don't make any sense. And why would I attack someone?"

"Well, that's why I came here to talk to you. It doesn't make any sense to me either... unless ...unless she's talking about your exams, but again that's months away." Hugo said looking puzzled.

"It might be that..." I said , thinking about it "...now that I think about it, it probably is about the exams. You know how Mum is, she's extremely proactive."

"Hmmmmmm, yeah it's probably that." Hugo said but still didn't look quite convinced. "Anyway, what are you doing here, you're normally at the library at this hour?" he asked.

"I'm finalizing the plans for the Carnival in two weeks, and the library was really crowded so I came here." I exclaimed and looked down at the papers with the plans and details for the Carnival that were almost finished.

"The library was crowded?" he asked with a note of disbelief in his voice.

"Yes, by stupid giggling bimbos." I angrily muttered. Now that everyone, well mostly the girls of the school, knew that Marco, Scorpius, Albus and Nikos were sometimes found in the library, the place had grown extremely popular within the female occupants of the school.

"Hmm, maybe I should go too... you know, to help the guys." Hugo said thoughtfully with a smirk.

"Yeah, you do that." I said and patted his arm, I started working on my papers again.

"Before I go there is something else I wanted to talk about with you." he said sounding serious.

"Okay...what is it about?" I asked still working on the papers in front of me.

"Is it true?" he said.

"Is what true?" I said still not looking up, a little more and the papers would be ready for the Headmistress!

"That you're going on a date with Pucey." he said and _that_ made me look up at him.

"Hmm.." I cleared my throat, that suddenly felt dry "...yes. Yes, it's true." I answered , a familiar heat starting to creep up my neck and face.

"Well, it is my duty as your brother to inform you of some things..." he said looking at me weird and sounding hesitant "I don't know if you had this conversation with someone else before..." he said and to my surprise his cheeks pinked a little. " Sometimes...sometimes when a boy asks out a girl he doesn't have in mind only going out for dinner or...or..." he said his cheeks getting more red.

Oh my God... please, please tell me he isn't trying to talk to me about that...that _thing_...

"Hugo..." I said warningly.

"Sometimes boys have an ulterior motive and believe me I know 'cause I'm a boy..."

"Hugo..." I said again more harshly than before, urging him to stop.

"No Rose, I have to warn you...you're really really naive sometimes and it's my duty to protect you..."

"Hugo, stop talking ..." I said my teeth grinding and my cheeks burning not only from embarrassment but from my rising temper as well.

" No Rose, most boys think about sex..." he all but screamed " and you have to know, if anyone pressures you or...or...tries to...touch you in..." he struggled to get the word out.

Oh my God , I feel so mortified.

Oh God.

Oh God, where's a hole when you need one?

This can't be happening to me...

Why me?

Why me?

Hugo opened his mouth to talk again.

"Shut up, Hugo." I said and jumped up from my chair. "Not another word from you." I said and started packing my things.

"But, Rose..."

"No, Hugo. I am not going to have _this_ conversation with you. What do you know anyway, you're only 16 for God's sake." I said angrily. I can not believe my _younger _brother is trying to talk to me about sex.

"I know more than you do." he said angrily and he got up, towering over me. "That's why I have to inform you and let you know ..." he started saying.

"No, no no no no. NO. _You_ don't have to tell me or inform me about anything concerning _that_ matter."

"But ..."

"NO, I said shut up. I can't believe you're trying to talk to me about _that..." _I said disbelievingly.

"But you have to know, if he does anything untoward to you to let us know so we ca..."

"I said shut up, Hugo. I am not _that _naive_._..." I said trying to calm my temper down.

He's just saying this because he cares, he's just trying to do he's duty as family.

Just imagine, it could be worse, much worse.

It could be Scorpius.

"Now, we are going to calm down_,_ I am going to leave and take this papers to the Headmistress while you go find the guys at the Library and tomorrow when we both wake up nothing of this will have ever happened. Got it?" I said. He looked at me. "Did you understand?" I said again.

"Yes" he said reluctantly.

"I'll see you at dinner then." I said and all but ran out the entrance and into the hallway and from there to the Headmistress's office.

**-0-0-0-0--0--0-0-0-0-**

Two hours later, after meeting with the Headmistress and finishing all the details and preparations for the upcoming event, my nerves were still a little rattled up by the extremely uncomfortable conversation that I almost had with my brother...

What the hell was he thinking, anyway?

Trying to talk to me about _that..._

Relax Rose...take a deep breath and let go.

Phhhhhewww...

"Hey Rosie, what y' doing?" Lily who just walked up to me asked.

"Oh, just wandering around the castle..." I said gesturing around to the castle walls.

"I will never understand why you like wandering around the castle alone... don't you find it spooky?" she said and shivered.

"Nope, not at all." I said and kept walking.

"Did anything happen? You look a little...upset." Lily said striding beside me.

"No, nothing much just got a little mad at Hugo." I said not wanting to explain further.

"I know exactly how you feel, thank Merlin I only have to deal with one now, and that is going to change soon!" she said with a wink and I offered her a small smile.

"Anyway, dinner is about to start wanna head that way?" Lily said.

"Yeah, sure I'm pretty hungry." I replied.

"So did you decide yet?" Lily asked looking at me expectantly.

"Decide what?" I asked her.

"About helping Dominique, Leah, Morgan and I with our Kissing Booth for the carnival..." she said with a sigh.

"Oh that..." I said darkly. "I told you before Lily, that I'm not planning on kissing guys for money and even if I did, I can't help you with it. I have to walk around and make sure everyone is doing fine with their booths and not to mention that I have the date with Alex." I finished with a frown, while Lily's face turned alight with delight.

"Ouhhhh, I forgot all about The Date." she said with a huge smile and squeal.

When, her and Dominique heard about it, they started screaming in the middle of the common room. Thank God, there weren't a lot of people there. Only some first and second years that promptly scattered, afraid of being attacked by the two maniacs, that I call cousins.

"Of course you're going to let us dress you and fix you, right?" she asked with a glint in her eyes that I admit, I didn't like at all.

"Uhmmm, we'll see." I replied hesitantly.

"What do you mean we'll see? Uh uh uh.." she said with one hand at her hips and the other shaking side to side, in front of my face "...if you think, that you will go dressed in your usual clothes and your usual hair, then you're gravely mistaken missy." she finished, now both hands on her hips and tapping her foot on the floor.

" Lily, stop behaving like a toddler." I scolded her. "And I didn't say no, did I?"

"Yes, you will I know you. But you won't be able to escape our makeover this time, mark my words!!" she said as we entered the great hall.

"Yes, whatever you say, Lily!" I said grinning. She always says that and I always manage to weasel my way out.

We walked in and took our seats at the middle of the Gryffindor table, apparently Nikos decided to seat with the guys at the Slytherin table for dinner today. After a while Dominique with Morgan a seventh year Gryffindor and friend of ours came and sat next to us, and then Leah a sixth year and a friend of Lily's came.

The girls started talking about their Kissing booth and I started talking with Colin and George, two other seventh year Gryffindors, that were in most of my classes. After a couple minutes the weirdest thing happened.

An owl landed in front of me.

And you want to know, why that is weird?

First of all we don't receive any mail during dinner and secondly the owl appeared to be from Hogwarts.

Who from this school, would sent me a letter at this time? I reached and got the letter and the owl flew away.

I looked across from me at Lily and Dominique, who were looking at me with a strange expression. I shrugged and opened the letter, two parchment slid out, I reached for the first one. Hmm, this is my mum's handwriting.

_Hello Rose darling! _

_How are you? I hope everything is fine and you are not exerting yourself, especially now that you have been appointed Head Girl and you have so many duties and studying for the NEWT's._

_Moving on, I received a letter from Lily and Dominique, they told me about your discussion and your decision and I have to say I am so happy that you decided to finally move on! They also told me about their plan of helping you, and I have to say it is very well thought and I don't see any reasons for you not following their advice. After all, they do know more about boys then you. And I do admit, I don't have a lot of knowledge on that topic either._

_So the purpose I wrote this letter was for me to tell you to do whatever the girls have planned for you, I believe they call it Lonfettd, but I am not that sure. You have to follow their instructions and don't worry I made sure nothing was outrageous or that it will obscure your studies._

_I am letting you know, that I will not change my mind on this matter so don't try to. They have my absolute permission and trust on the matter._

_Your Dad says hi, as well as your grandparents. Keep up the good work, honey and will see you at Christmas._

_Love your mother._

_P.S: I have a surprise for you and Hugo! And I might see you on the Carnival._

What the hell was that?

What does she mean plans?

What plans?

Why didn't they tell me anything?

This letter doesn't make any sense at all! I looked up at the girls and they looked at me with an extremely guilty look. Oh this doesn't look good at all.

"Do you have something to explain?" I asked them, my temper starting to rise once more. "And what the hell is a _Lonfettd_?" I asked my hands shaking.

"Rosie, now don't get mad!" Dominique said "We're just trying to help! Don't do anything irrational." she said with a timid smile.

"Why don't you read the other parchment?" Lily put in. Fine, this better not be anything stupid or else they better run...

**L.o.N.F.E.T.t.D**

(List of New Fun Exciting Things to Do)

Get a makeover (from Lily and Dominique, of course)

Get a new wardrobe (and yes, that means going shopping with Lily and Dominique.)

Go out on at least 5 dates.

Get at least 3 times kissed (one time has to be with tongue)

Snog inside a broom closet.

Sneak out of school at least 3 times.

Throw a party.

Get initiated in the act of Drinking!

Meet at least 10 new people from school or outside school.

Follow the list.

The list was approved by

_Lily Luna Potter_

_Dominique Joan Weasley_

_Hermione Jane Granger-Weasley. _

What the hell are they thinking?

Are they out of their freaking minds?

How could my mum agree to this?

These things are outrageous; go out on dates, kissing boys, getting drunk... what the hell?

This is preposterous! How dare they! I can't believe it.

"Are you crazy?" I asked my hands shaking from anger and I'm pretty sure my face is red too. I looked up at them letting my anger show on my face. Both girls were up from the table and getting ready to bolt. "You better run..." I said and started looking for my wand.

Now, what hex should I use? I'm thinking Bat-Bogey or ouuuuuuuh... the Antler one, that will look good on Dominique.

By the time I found my wand both of them were running out the Great Hall entrance.

Hmm, well I can't hex them from here, as Head Girl I should give a good example. And my other and only choice is to chase them.

I grabbed both letters, got up and started running after them.

Of course, everyone in the Great Hall, students and professors included were looking at our table trying to see what's going on.

Just picture, how we must look like.

First, Lily and Dominique run panicked out the Great Hall and now I run after them with an angry look and my wand at the ready.

"Rose!" I hear someone screaming and running after me. With a backward glance I see it's my brother.

Uh, uh have to find them before Hugo catches up to me, I started running faster and in a second was outside the Great hall and running up the stairs towards the Gryffindor Dormitory were I'm sure they will be.

"Rose!" I heard Hugo again. I started running faster

"Rose!" I heard Albus's voice. What the hell were they all after me?

I started running faster, if I don't loose them fast they'll catch me. I might be good at running but I have much shorter legs than them.

I saw a staircase about to move if I made it there than I could run to the dormitory and they'll have to take the longer rout,which means I'll be safe.

I started pumping my legs faster and faster my breathing had started wheezing out of me.

Come on a little more , come on you can do it!

Yes! I looked behind me and saw the guys stopping at the point were the staircase was just a few second ago. I stopped a little to catch my breath and then started running towards the common room.

In a couple of minutes I was banging on the door of the seventh year girls dormitories.

"You better open up! I know you're in there" bang bang "If you don't open up now you will regret it when I do get in there." bang bang "And believe me I will." bang bang . "Okay that's it" bang " One.." I said and pointed my wand at the door "Two..." I said and got ready to trow a blasting charm... _creeek_ the door opened slowly.

I stepped in the room, closed the door behind me and placed a _'Muffliato' ._

I glared at my two _'dear' _cousins. They looked back at me, looking extremely guilty with a pleading look in their eyes. Silence reigned for a moment and then...

"Are you out of your effing tiny puny minds?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Both Lily and Dominique jumped startled, looking scared. Good they should be.

"What were you thinking?" I continued still at the top of my lungs "Were you thinking, at all? And not only you made this...this stupid list but you involved my mum as well? And what the hell was she thinking? Agreeing with you, AND YOUR STUPID IDEA?"

"We're just trying to help." Dominique said nonchalant.

"And it's not a stupid idea. The list is perfectly fine and is approved by Aunt-Hermione." Lily said looking haughty.

"The list is fine...the list is fine ?" I shrieked "You call snogging inside broom closets and getting drunk fine?" I shrieked again "Who does these things anyway and why should I do them?" I asked them, my voice not lowering a bit. "Answer me, are you out of your freaking mind? And not only that but I can't believe that my mum, the supposedly smartest witch of her age agreed to it as well...was she drunk, did she loose her mind these past month that I've been gone...what, was she... ...what...ahhhhhhhhhh." I finished with a scream. "I am so infuriated with you right now, that I can't find any words, only screams!" I said and proceeded to prove just that, by screaming for the next few minutes. Really, you should try it. It's a great way to release your frustration, rage and anger.

"Are you calm now?" Lily asked and jumped on Dominique's bed. I nodded. "About time!"

"Really!" Dominique said and bounced next to Lily . "Before you start screaming again, for a moment listen to us." she said looking at me expectantly, I just nodded "The list really isn't that bad. All those things all girls our age have done by know. Hundreds of times. For example, go out on five dates...phew I've been to at least 50." she said waving her hand making it sound like it was something easy to do.

"Or the kissing part, I've made out with at least ten guys!" Lily said in the same tone that Dominique used.

"Lily!" I exclaimed surprised. Really I didn't expect that from her, not to mention that she didn't mention anything to me. And then she says we're friends. Hmmm...

"What? Don't look at me like that, it's not like I'm going to talk about my snogging sessions to my prudish cousin. Why, don't you remember how you reacted when I started talking about my first kiss?" she exclaimed and made me blush at the mention of that event.

"Okay I see your point..." I muttered "..about you not telling me. I still can't understand why you decided to do this stupid list?" I said and started rubbing my temples. I had a headache coming on, I could just feel it.

This day, was not going good for me.

Not going good at all!

First Hugo and his stupid little conversation, then mum's ramblings and Lily's and Dominique's stupid list!

Makes me wonder what's coming up next.

Oh, Damn and I have to patrol tonight, too!

As I said, not good at all.

"Ohh, silly Rose!" Dominique said with a big smile. Have I mention how much I hate her constant cheeriness? "It's not that hard to see our point. The whole purpose of us making the list was to find new exciting things that you've never done before. That way you'll get some new experiences and it will help you get _you-know-who_ out of your mind!" she finished in a sing-song voice.

Suddenly I felt really exhausted from everything that happened so far, so I jumped and laid on the bed. The three of us sat in silence looking up at the ceiling.

"Come on Rose, won't you do the list?" Lily said softly. Oh no, I know that tone she's gonna play the sorry card on me. "We thought so hard to find all these things for you to do, and then we had to get you mum's permission as well, which wasn't easy at all! And we've made so many plans already that will help you with the list. We did it for you... don't you feel sorry to let us down like that? Please?" she said.

"Won't you do it Rose?" Dominique added " Really, you have nothing to loose only to gain."

"You guys... I appreciate that you went in so much trouble but...these things to do... I just can't imagine me doing them!" I said slowly.

"Don't worry, about that! It's only natural to feel that way, after all you haven't done any of them before. But we promise, you'll change you're mind soon." Lily said.

"I don't know, they're ...too much!" I said again.

"Come on Rose, they are not too much!" Dominique said.

"Exactly, they're things normal girls our age do all the time. Living example, Dominique over here." Lily said grinning and Dominique scowled at her.

"Please Rose, will you do them?" Dominique said pleadingly

"Don't know... we can start with the makeover and new wardrobe and we'll see about the rest, alright?" I said and the girls started squealing and jumping on the bed.

"Thank you, thank you thank you." Lily said "Although you should be the one who's thanking us 'cause we're doing you a favor." she said scolding me.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I muttered. We stayed like that for a while, discussing about other things and gossiping about people.

"What time is it?" I asked

"It's ... 8:45, dinner should be long over by now." Dominique said.

"I've got to go." I said and got up. "I have patrolling to do at 9!"

"Oh, I almost forgot me too. What floors are you down for?" Lily asked

"Uhmmm, the dungeons and the first floor, you?" I replied.

"Sixth and seventh." she replied as she got up.

"I guess we better go then... Goodnight Dom!" I said and headed towards the door.

"Goodnight." Lily and Dominique said at the same time, and then Lily followed after me.

"Seriously now, do the list." Lily said seriously "It'll be good for you!"

I just nodded not wanting to say anything else on the matter.

"See ya tomorrow." I said and started heading down towards the dungeons.

"'Night" Lily said .

**-0-0-0-0--0--0-0-0-0-**

I am sooooooooo exhausted! Come on Rose, only fifteen minutes left, and then I can go and sleep as much as I want to, and lucky me it's Saturday tomorrow!

Here at Hogwarts, the Prefects and Heads have to patrol on weekdays. Each person gets two floors of the school that he has to patrol from nine to eleven, and he has to patrol at least two times a week.

The curfew is nine for first to fourth years and for the rest years is at ten. I guess, the Headmistress though it wise to patrol at the curfew for the younger ones and end the patrol one hour after the curfew of the older ones as they are more likely to stay out of bed at that hour. Something that of course is right, as I've caught numerous people sneaking around for various reasons.

At the moment I'm at the dungeons but I decided to head up to the first floor and from that head on to my dormitory on the fourth floor, where my sweet, warm, huge comfy bed is waiting!!

Wait! What was that noise? It sounded like someone whispering something.

I took my wand out and walked towards the place were the sound was coming from.

There it is again, like someone was sighing? Moaning?

"_Lumos" _I whispered and walked down the hall, were the noise was coming from. It seemed to be coming from an empty unused classroom.

It's probably a couple snogging or something.

I neared the door and opened it.

Oh God, it seemed this day couldn't get any worse, but it just did.

What I saw made me feel faint, like I got punched in the stomach. Like the world was falling under my feet. Black spots started appearing in front of my eyes, and I felt like emptying my stomach from it's dinner.

Rose, calm down and breathe.

Breath in...out...in...out...

It's not like the first time this happens, right? Come on you can do this.

"Hey." I shouted, using my authoritative voice.

Scorpius and the bimbo, the same he was flirting with at the Library a couple weeks ago, jumped apart from their snogging session. Their clothes askew, their hair all over the place.

The girl at least had the decency to blush while Scorpius just smirked.

Hmmm, he probably thought he was gonna get out of this like he used to. But this time it'll be different. After all he had it coming.

"Rose!" he said and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" I asked my voice deadly calm.

"I thought that was obvious!" he answered.

"Believe me it is!" I said " How many times have I told you not to do this?" I asked scolding him, he just looked at me "10 points from Slytherin" I said and his expression changed to one of surprise. "And you..." I said looking at the girl " ...you should know, better than that, 5 points from..." I looked at her robes "Hufflepuff, and don't let me catch you again or it's detention. Both of you!" I finished looking at Scorpius who had his mouth half open in surprise.

"Now, to your dormitories!" I said and pointed to the door. The girl ran out of the room like it was on fire, Scorpius remained there looking at me like I had a second head. "Scorpius, go now. I don't want to take any more points off!" I said and left the room and planning on going to my room and staying locked up in there for the whole weekend.

"Rose, wait!" I heard Scorpius exclaim and run behind me , I just kept going until I felt him grab my arm and spin me around to face him. "What's up with you? You never take off points from me!" he exclaimed looking mad. I can't believe he has the decency to look mad?

"Me? What's up with me?" I almost shrieked. "How many times have I warned you? How many times have I told you no to do that again? At least a hundred, but do you listen to me? No, you go and do it all over again and expect me to let you off the hook. Well guess what? I won't do it anymore! It's time for you to grow up and start taking up some responsibilities!" I said and shook off his hand and started walking, he stopped me again.

"But Rose..."

"No, buts..." I said cutting him off "... now you better go back and be glad this time was me and not a Professor." he just looked at me with a weird look, took a step back and let go of my arm.

"You've changed!" he said softly his handsome face looking confused.

"People change Scorpius. It's called growing up! Maybe it's time for you to do it too." I said and left him standing there looking at my retreating back.

This day, was by far one of the worst one's I've ever had!

_**--**_

_** This is it, hope you liked it.**_

_**My 100th reviewer will get a surprise from me.**_

_**Here's some sneak peeks from the next chapter!!**_

I was somewhere on the fifth floor when someone grabbed me from behind. A hand covered my mouth before I even had the chance to start screaming and I was lifted pretty high from the ground and was being moved towards one of the empty rooms.

I started panicking, who is this, what will they do to me, what would they want? I started kicking and thrashing around, my head connected with something hard and it hurt like hell... ...

After a few moments, I looked up at him and saw him looking at me intently. His gaze lowered to my lips for a few seconds and then went back up to my eyes. He started leaning in and his eyelids started closing.

Oh my God, he was going to kiss me.

My first kiss... ...

"Scorpius?" I whispered.

_**--**_

_**That's it for now. My 100th reviewer will get some more sneak peeks into the next chapter. **_

_**Au revoir...**_

_**Till next time...**_


	10. Chapter 10:Sweets,Sories,Games & Kisses

_**Hello, how are you, hope everyone is doing okay. **_

_**Wow last chapter 14 reviews, just wow. Although we still haven't broken the record of 16 reviews a chapter. **_

_**Come on people you can do it!!**_

_**You, can't believe how happy I was that everyone liked the chapter so much.**_

_**Thanks go to:**_

**Zagreb-girl, Kaira5, LiteratiandBrucasLuver16, udubgirl(thanks so much, for the review I really appreciate it and am really glad that you liked the story), ummmhiloh (lucky 100), wackyjacky125, Missdagane, caity.cullen, Spery, Lily Argetfricai, laughingcat123, HarmonyFan, looneylovegood17, inktounge58 and lisa (thanks so much for the review, see I updated pretty fast... I'm glad you liked the story, hope you keep reading.)**

_**Unfortunately this chapter isn't beta-ed. I just learned that my beta can't do this story anymore, so I hope you will ignore any mistakes or point them out so I can correct them.**_

_**This chapter is also only from Rose's p.o.v.**_

_**Oh and I don't own anything Harry Potter-wise.**_

_**--**_

_**Chapter 10: Sweets, Sorries,Games and Kisses!**_

_**Rose's p.o.v**_

Things, were not going good for me.

Not going good, at all.

It had been ten days since that awful afternoon.

Ten whole days.

That is 240 hours or 14400 minutes or 864000 seconds, whichever way you want to express it.

But who's counting, right?

Well, apparently I am.

And you know why I'm counting? Because...because it's been ten whole days since Scorpius last talked to me...

Not one, not two but ten. TEN freaking days!!

And I don't even know why! Okay, it might be the fact that I scolded him and took points off Slytherin, but that's not serious enough to make him not talk to me for ten days, is it?

Every time we're in the same room or in the same company, he talks with everyone else but if I talk or ask him something he just looks back at me with a look I can't explain.

At the beginning Albus, Marco and Nikos were all puzzled and curious about what was going on.

At some point, they asked the question. Then, Scorpius turned around and told them what I had done and how I had treated him. Which made me sound, like the most rude and cold hearted friend that was ever born in the face of this earth.

Albus and Marco had looked at me with surprised looks and open mouths, shocked that I wasn't forthcoming at covering Scorpius's dalliances any more. Of course then, I had to tell them that the same would hold for them. I couldn't have them think I was behaving that way out of jealousy over Scorpius, even if it was the truth.

That was the first day after that dreadful evening. After that I sort of started avoiding all three of the guys, something that was quite easy as we were in different houses and I was extremely busy with the upcoming Carnival.

I really felt guilty though for avoiding them, sometimes I would catch Marco looking at me with his puppy dog look, or Albus would trow paper planes with messages on them during class and even I would catch Scorpius looking at me with that weird expression that I couldn't decipher. It's not that I was mad at them, or scared that they were mad at me I just...you know, I just wanted to be alone for some time to think. After all, things were starting to get a little complicated.

Of course, I wasn't avoiding _everyone_. I still hang out with the girls and their friends and Nikos, not to mention all the acquaintances and relatives that overpopulated this school. No, I couldn't avoid those even if I wished on a thousand shooting stars.

Nikos and the girls knew what happened.

_Truly,_ knew what happened and why I snapped at Scorpius. Needless, to say that all three off them congratulated me and cheered me on for my action. The girls were ecstatic that I , instead of running back crying to them snapped at Scorpius and took points off, and Nikos was glad because according to him I started standing up for myself and what I believe.

You also, want to know something else?

I accepted to do the list. With a little pressure from the girls and Nikos my defenses fell and I said 'what the hell, we only live once' and told the girls that I was in for whatever plans they had.

I know you might think I'm being a little hypocritical, accepting to do all those things when I just scolded Scorpius for snogging inside an empty classroom. But to my defense he has been doing that since fourth year and I've never ever set foot outside the lines. And I also admit, I do feel a little curious and want to do something different and exciting.

The girls as always, were thrilled thinking I accepted because of their persuasive ways. I haven't told them that Nikos knows about everything and that it was mostly he's persistence that made me say yes to their stupid list.

If they knew that Nikos knows, then probably the three of them would get together and organize something even more stupid than that list. If that happened, my only salvation would be to run out of the country probably somewhere in the middle of the Pacific ocean and live there for the rest of my life!

Also this past few days I have been running all over the school trying to organize and finalize all the preparations for this stupid Carnival.

Thank God, I didn't have to organize the dates and preparations for the quidditch games Alex is doing that since he plays in the Slytherin team and knows all the team captains and players.

We had the try-outs taking place between the 13th and 16th of October. I only attended the Slytherin and Gryffindor ones, I was still talking with Scorpius then, in fact it was four days before that awfully dreadful night.

There were some new addition on both teams.

On Slytherin, the team captain who surprisingly was Marco chose as the new beaters Vince Goyle, the younger brother of another seventh year, named Varon and Damian Bletchley a fifth year. They were both huge but Bletchley seemed more shy and reserved while Goyle's behavior was just ... disgusting! Also, in the team was added a new chaser, fourth year Brody Derrick, I think he also has a seventh year brother, Brady or something like that. The rest of the team was completed with Marco as the keeper, Scorpius and Alex as chasers and Albus as the seeker. I only wonder what's going to happen next year when there will only be three players left...

On the Gryffindor team there were four new players. The only players left from the year before were Dominique who made captain and played chaser, Lily who was the seeker and Hugo who was the keeper. So they needed to find two beaters and two chasers. Beaters were made Colin Finnegan a fellow seventh year and Alistair Dean, a third year. Both were pretty good , but the team will need lots of practice if we want to win the Cup. And as for the new chasers we had Alice Longbottom, a fifth year and dear friend, and Sebastian McTierney a fellow seventh year.

Anyway, let's move on... as much as I like quidditch I don't want to talk about it all day and night long, unlike some other people I know.

You know what else I did these past few days?

I sent a letter to my dear mother, letting her know what I thought of their _Lonfettd. _

And you know what she did?

She sent me a letter telling me to stop behaving stubbornly like my dad and that she won't change her mind for anything.

Can you believe that?

Certainly I can't or couldn't, 'cause know that I accepted to do it, it's too late for anyone to save me. Unless they're willing to risk an extremely painful death from my _'lovely_' cousins.

I also had to explain why I was running after the girls that eventful evening at the Great Hall to a certain amount of people that included: my brother, Albus, Marco, Nikos _and_ Professor Longbottom, the Head of our house.

At the moment I am leaving the Headmistress's office. We were discussing last minute details about the Carnival that will take place on our quidditch pitch at Saturday, that's two days from now.

It wasn't pretty late, but it still was dark around the castle and probably rounds had already started.

I decided to wander around the castle for a while.

I know, it sounds spooky walking in the dark, at night on a huge castle that is filled with magic and ghosts, but it really helps me calm down and think. I like it even more when it's raining and storming outside. I don't exactly know why I just do.

Today it wasn't raining though, it was a little chilly and the air was heavy from moisture but it wasn't storming. I just hope the weather will be good for Saturday, cause it wouldn't be that fun for people to walk in the rain and on the muddled grounds.

I was somewhere on the fifth floor when someone grabbed me from behind. A hand covered my mouth before I even had the chance to start screaming and I was lifted pretty high from the ground and was being moved towards one of the empty rooms.

I started panicking, who is this, what will they do to me, what would they want? I started kicking and thrashing around, my head connected with something hard and it hurt like hell...

"Ouch..." I heard someone say and I was immediately dropped down on my feet. "Now why did you do that?" a voice said, a familiar voice.

"Albus?" I asked trying to look around, it was really really dark and I couldn't even discern any shapes.

"Yes it's us..." another voice said as it was the most normal thing in the world, being attacked by your cousin at a dark school corridor, yeah right...

"Marco?" what are they doing? "What is going on?" I asked looking around trying to see "And can't you open a damn light I can't see anything!" I said and crossed my hands and started tapping my foot. I know, pretty toddler-ish, but who cares, they kidnapped me for Christ's sake.

"Sorry!!" Another voice said and a light came on.

"Scorpius?" I asked. The three of them were sitting in a semicircle and all were facing me. "Will somebody tell me what the hell is going on?" I said and started tapping my foot again, while looking at each of their faces and waiting for an explanation.

"Well, you've been avoiding us lately..." I turned my glare at Albus who gulped and looked at the others for help.

"And we wanted to talk to you." Marco said. Now, I was looking at him very intensely.

"Let me get this right..." I said my gaze moving between them "_You _wanted to talk to _me?" _and they all nodded "So instead of _you _coming and finding me, _you _kidnapped me?" I asked my voice taking a slight shrieking tone at the last word. " Are you _crazy?_ What happened to 'lets go find Rose in the library' or 'Let's have lunch or dinner with Rose' or even sending me a letter? But noooooo, you had to go and grab me, in the middle of the night, while I was walking _alone _in a godforsaken dark corridor? I thought I was gonna die, that my body would be left to rotten somewhere, where no one could ever find it!" I finished with my face red, my hands spread in the air and taking deep breaths trying to calm down.

"Jeesh, when you put it that way it does sound a little frightening." Scorpius said, I looked at him. I was so upset that I didn't even realize he was talking to me...He was talking to me again!! I would have jumped from joy if I wasn't still so upset.

"Rosie, we're so sorry, we didn't realize that you would get that scared!" Albus said with an apologetic look on his face.

"Yes, of course, why wouldn't you realize! After all, I do get kidnapped every day!" I said the sarcasm heavy in my voice.

"Sorry, Rosie! Here, want a chocolate frog?" Marco said extending his head with said item. I looked at him for a bit.

"Ouhhhh, very sneaky." I exclaimed pointing my finger at him "If you think that some chocolate will make me calm down or forget what you _did_ then you're seriously mistaken! Nonetheless I'll take it!" I said and grabbed the package from his hand. After all, who was I to refuse chocolate?

After opening it and breaking the chocolate in pieces I sat down at one of the desks and looked at them while eating some. I wordlessly offered them some but they declined. Good, more chocolate for me.

"So will anyone tell me, what's going on?" I asked after I had a second piece of chocolate.

"Well, after what happened between you and Scorpius..." Marco said and I looked up at them alarmed "...we started thinking..." Oh god what did they think? "...and we came to a conclusion!" he finished with a sigh. What, what conclusion? Please, please tell me they didn't find out about my feelings please? I looked at them trying to hide the fear and impatience that I was feeling at the moment.

"What...what did you think?" I asked my voice coming out low and breathless.

"Well, we realized that it wasn't really fair and right...I mean the fact that we expected you to cover after our asses always." Albus said scratching the back of his head. I left out an involuntary sigh. Thank God they don't know!

"It really was selfish and not fair for us to treat you that way and expect you to risk your position as a Prefect and now as Head Girl simply for our entertainment and pleasure. " Scorpius said and sighed.

"Not to mention that you've never asked us to do anything like that for you, _ever. _And we have been so ungrateful, we hadn't even realized what could happen to you if you were caught." Marco said.

"Not to mention the fact, that we took it for granted and we haven't even thanked you" Albus said.

"I guess what we're trying to say is...sorry?" Scorpius said making it sound like a question.

"Is that a question or a statement?" I asked with a raised eyebrow trying to hide the joy and happiness I was feeling. Not only Scorpius started talking to me again but he was also asking for my forgiveness...and the other guys too. But still that didn't mean anything, did it?

"It's a statement!" he said steadily and surely. "Will you, accept our apology?" he looked at me with a pleading look and a pout. I bet that expression has broken a lot of hearts! And how, could I say no?

I looked at the other two, they had similar expressions, but I have to say Scorpius's was by far the cutest one.

"Of course you guys!" I said and jumped down from the desk. The guys all rushed to me at once and gave me a big hug at the same time.

"Uhhhhhh, I'm suffocating!" I exclaimed and they drew away from me to let me breath.

"How, did you know where I was?" I asked them suspiciously.

"The marauders map." Albus explained. I opened my mouth in a perfect 'o' showing them my understanding.

"I think we should head back." I said looking at my watch.

"Yeah, here we'll walk you to your dorm." Scorpius said and caught my hand in his. It was like, heaven! It wasn't the first time he's done this but it still amazed me and made me feel giddy. Of course I didn't show any of these emotions on my face, I could never show him how I truly felt for him.

After that I was dropped off in my dorm and immediately went to bed thinking that today had been a great day, after all.

**-0-0-0-0--0--0-0-0-0-**

The two days went by pretty fast, no make that super fast.

I don't even remember what I did during that time. The only memory that I have in mind is me running around the school and the school grounds while trying to talk with various people.

I don't want, to take all the glory for the Carnival though. Alex did help me a lot. But you could say, that it was his job too. But no, not really.

You see, we had decided that I would handle the Carnival while he handled the quidditch business. At the end though the preparations for the Carnival proved to be much more than the ones for the games, so I ended up needing help and getting it from my fellow Head Boy.

Right now I am laying down in my dorm room, on my huge, soft, comfy bed. I went down for breakfast really early, right at the time they started to serve. I got a couple of scones and muffins said 'Good morning and See ya later' to Marco and was out of there in three minutes.

You see, I wanted to avoid Lily and Dominique and their dreadful make over. They had been yapping and yapping about it ever since I told them about the date. My strategy was to let them talk and say whatever they wanted and then, when the day would come I would simply wait in my room until the time I had planned to meet with Alex.

Which is exactly what I am doing right now.

I closed my eyes for a bit, I hadn't slept that good last night, what with all the tension and nerves that I had. Maybe I should take a nap, after all it's only ten. The Carnival will open from 4 till 10, and I had planned on meeting with Alex at 7. So I had plenty of time to take that nap I was talking about.

I turned around in my bed snuggled in my red and gold covers and closed my eyes...

...

"_**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" **_

I jumped awake covered my ears and looked around the room to see, what the hell was doing that awful shrieking noise. I looked at my bedrooms door and there I saw something that made my blood freeze in it's vanes.

Lily and Dominique were standing there with evil, yes _evil,_ diabolical smiles on their faces.

"Did you like that?" Lily asked sweetly. "It's a new product from Uncle George, it's called Screaming Mouth, especially made for Halloween!" she said with a smile and showed me a pair of red lips that she was holding.

"What are you doing here?" I asked glaring at both of them.

"Why, did you forget our little make-over?" Dominique said trying to look innocent.

"No I didn't forget!" I said through clenched teeth. Damn it, now I have to go through everything they see fit. "I was hoping you did!" I said sighing and laid back down. "How did you get in anyway?" I asked while rubbing my eyes.

"That darling boy Alex let us in..." Lily said with a gleaming expression, that to tell the truth frightened me. "And what are you doing? Get up, we have stuff to do!" she said hand in hips tapping her foot on the floor.

"Come on Rose, Lily is right we have lot's of things to do. And we have to be on schedule. Now get up we're already one hour behind, cause of your little stunt. Thank god we thought of finding Alex, and he was glad to help us!" Dominique said while pulling me by my feet down the bed.

"That traitor!" I muttered under my breath.

"What did you say?" Dominique asked.

"Nothing!" I said fixing my disheveled clothes. "Now, what would you possibly need to do. For all I can see I'm ready for my date with Alex." I said.

Both girls gasped and looked at me with wide open eyes and mouths.

"What?" I asked.

"You don't seriously plan on going on your first date like that? Are you?" Lily said looking at me like I had sprouted another head. I looked down at my clothes, baggy jeans and a white jumper with a green tank top. They looked fine to me!

"Yes I am." I said.

"No way, we're gonna let you get out of this castle looking like that." Dominique said.

"I can't see why not" I said again. "If you must know these pair of jeans is one of the most comfy I have and the jumper I'm wearing is new." I said looking at them peeved.

" I can't believe it, she _is _serious." Lily said looking at Dominique who was nodding.

The next thing I knew, I was being dragged out of my room, out of my dorm and towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey, let me go." I said and tried to shake them off, they wouldn't budge. As much as I tried it was pointless, in a couple of minutes I was inside their dorm.

I started walking towards one of the beds so I can sit down.

"No, no no what are you doing? In the bathroom now, you're gonna have a bubble bath." Dominique said.

"But..."

"Bathroom now." Lily said and pointed to the bathroom door. " Get in the tub, and we'll be in to check you at five minutes." she said before shoving me in the bathroom and closing the door on my face.

Oh God, help me, what did I get myself into!!

As soon as I got out of my clothes and slid into the tub, the door opened and the girls stepped in with various bottles and things in their hands. They started pampering me while in the same time gossiping and talking.

"So you never did tell us how you and the guys started talking again..." Dominique said while painting my toe nails.

"I didn't?" I asked and they shook they're heads looking expectantly at me. "Well...I was walking towards my dormitory after one of my meetings with the Headmistress when they grabbed me inside an empty room. They scared the living crap out off me, I didn't know it was them at the beginning."

"What happened then?" Lily asked who was painting my fingernails.

"I yelled at them a bit for scaring me and then they started saying all this things about how they were really selfish for asking me to cover after them all the time and then asked for my forgiveness." The girls kept looking at me, like they expected more. "And that's all."

"Ohh, and we though it was something more." Lily said disappointedly.

"You know that doesn't mean anything, right?" Dominique asked me.

"I figured!" I said with a sigh. "Can I get out now? If I don't, I'll look like a dried prune for the rest of my life." I said trying to shoo them out of the bathroom. "Before you go..._what_ am I wearing?" I asked them with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh don't worry we found you some of our clothes, they will be perfect on you." Dominique said before closing the door behind them.

Five minutes after that, the girls and I were in the middle of an argument.

"I am not wearing _that!_" I said my arms crossed in front of me.

"Yes, you are!" both of the girls replied.

"I am not wearing _this _thing..." I said waving the object in question in front of their faces "What is it anyway, a belt?"

"It's not a belt, it's a skirt and you_ are_ wearing it!" Lily said her face red from screaming.

"I can't wear this _thing." _I insisted.

"Why not?" Lily asked

"Because... it's cold outside and... my legs will get cold?" I tried convincing them.

"Nonsense, have you seen the weather today?" Dominique said

"It's great, not cold at all. Today must be the warmest day that we had so far, since we came back." Lily explained.

"Yes but... but I can't wear this. My legs will show!" I said desperately.

"Duh, that's the point!" Lily said exasperatedly.

"But I can't it's too short, I won't be able to walk or sit!" I exclaimed again.

"Rose, if you don't wear the skirt know I will force it on you." Lily said calmly raising her wand. I looked at her with a look that was full of doubt.

"Oh, I will and I assume you already know that a spell like that, can be undone only by the person who cast it! So...say, if I wanted you to wear the skirt for all week you wouldn't be able to do anything to stop me." Lily said her wand still pointed at me. My mouth was hanging open by her treat.

"You wouldn't!" I said the disbelief in my voice evident.

"Yes I would and you know it." she said still pointing her wand at me. "Now wear the skirt." she said.

"Fine!" I said and wore the damn thing. It was black and so short... it only reached mid thigh for Merlin's sake. "Happy now? I'll probably trip on something fall down and become completely embarrassed, because everyone will see my underwear!"I exclaimed, trying to make them feel guilty for making me wear this thing.

"You'll be fine! Not to mention that you look great." Dominique said looking at me.

"Nice legs Rose, why on earth do you hide them?" Lily said and I blushed. I cleared my throat.

"What else?" I asked.

"Well we have some shirts here, for you." Dominique said and showed me a pile of clothes.

"How about this?" Lily said showing me a black shirt that was way too low cut.

"No way!" I said "I don't want people to see all the way down to my bellybutton."

"This one?" Dominique said showing me a white shirt that looked way to small for me.

"I don't think that is going to fit, and if it did it would be too tight." I said.

"That's the point...how 'bout this?" Lily said showing me a green shiny shirt.

"Are you kidding me I'll look like a leprechaun."

And that went on for a couple of minutes until we settled on a light gray v-neck sweater.

"Are you sure this is fine?" I asked them looking down at my chest.

"It looks great!" Dominique said.

"I don't know... it's too clingy." I said pulling at it.

"How many times did we went through this?" Lily said exasperated " It's _supposed_ to look that way."

"But..."

"But what? God forbid the world sees that Rose has breasts?" Lily said sarcastically and I blushed again.

"Now sit down we have hair and make-up!" Dominique said.

"But my hair is fine." I said looking at the mirror.

"You look like Aunt-Minerva!" Dominique burst out.

"I do not and my bun is stylish!" I said my voice full of indignation.

"Your bun is awful, now sit down." Lily said

"One day I will make you regret this, _all _of this. Do you hear?" I threatened them while sitting down.

"Yeah, yeah...well I think that one day you'll be thanking us." Lily said.

**-0-0-0-0--0--0-0-0-0-**

"Are we done yet?" I asked for the umpteenth time.

"One more minute." Dominique said.

"You've been saying that for the past three hours..." I whined. I know, pretty childish but you would act the same way if you were sitting in a chair for _three_ hours while _someone _is pulling at your hair and _someone _elsewas poking you on the eyes."Are we done now?" I asked again.

"In a minute..." Dominique said exasperated. "Now, pucker your lips."

"But you already put something on them." I said impatiently.

"Rose..." Lily pleaded.

"Okay, okay!" I said and did what they asked. After a few seconds, Lily and Dominique stepped back and looked at me. Lily turned to Dominique.

"We did an excellent job, partner!" she said.

" We had many difficulties, but I have to say it's a masterpiece." Dominique said. Both of them were looking at me like I was an object that they created or something like that. I cleared my throat.

"You know, I'm still here." I said.

" Obviously." Lily said rolling her eyes. "Now, you stay here while Dominique and I are getting ready, alright?" she said.

" You won't be long, will you? It's almost four and I have to be down at the pitch." I explained.

"Don't worry, we have to be there too. Remember, kissing booth?" Dominique said in a sing song voice and they both rushed to get ready.

I looked at the mirror. I have to admit, I did look somewhat good.

After trying on millions of different hairdo's and make-up combinations, we _finally _settled on letting my hair down straight with a side-part and on very light make-up, which included some light cream eyeshadow,dark brown eyeliner, mascara, blush and lip gloss. I looked... different. My eyes looked bigger and somehow exotic, my lips appeared fuller and my cheekbones were more prominent. I guess, I looked okay.

Ten minute later we were rushing through the halls and heading towards the quidditch pitch. The tend and everything would be already set, thanks to the Professors that volunteered to do it. All that needed to be done was for the students to take their places.

People were staring and gawking at us as we past them. The reason was quite obvious, I believe.

"I told you this wasn't a good idea." I whispered at them from the middle of our little trio. "They're probably thinking that I look hideous."

"Don't be absurd!" Dominique said "You look great!"

"Yes and stop worrying!" Lily said.

Okay, Rose relax...you can do this.

You can!

Just breathe in...breathe out...in...out...

We finally reached the pitch. I helped the girls get settled with their booth and started walking to the other ones offering my help here and there, when they needed it.

So far everyone was shocked with my appearance most people were complimenting me and saying that I looked really good. I even got a few winks and nods from passerby's.

The carnival is turning out to be a great success, so far. I have seen a lot of people that I don't recognize and a lot of former students that have graduated.

I was meeting with Alex in about fifteen minutes but I still hadn't seen any of the other four guys. I knew that, Albus and Scorpius had set dates for tonight, as much as it pains me to admit it for the later one, so they would probably come down later.

I walked around a little more in hopes of maybe seeing one of them but nothing, so I headed towards the meeting place that Alex had set. He was there waiting for me, when he saw me he's eyes widened and his expression was a little awestruck.

"Hey." I said my voice trembling from anxiety. He flashed me a huge smile.

"Hi, Rose! You look fantastic." he replied while giving me an awkward hug.

"Thanks, you too?" I said back. He laughed at that.

"So, to which booth do you want to go first?"

"Ahhmm, I don't know. Why don't we walk around and go to whatever catches our eye?" I suggested.

"Good idea. I like it, it's spontaneous." he said grinning and offering his arm, which I took reluctantly.

We walked around a bit, played a couple games, ate some candy and mostly talked, a lot.

I have to say, Alex was not at all how I imagined him to be.

He was really funny, with a ballsy sense of humor and very interesting point of views. He had something to say about everything, either good or bad and I really liked the fact that he had the guts to say his opinion even if it differed from mine. At the moment we were talking about the most ridiculous thing and I was cracking up.

"I can't believe you are afraid of frogs..." I said while laughing out loud "... I mean why?"

"I don't know, I just am. They're so slimy and disgusting not to mention that terrible noise they make." he finished with disgusted look on his face, and I tried to conceal my laughter.

"Laugh all you like Rose, but I'm telling you those things are _evil._" he said with such an expression that I started laughing even harder than before.

" Do you want something to eat or drink?" he asked me while pointing towards one of the booths.

"Sure..." I said.

"You wait here and I'll go get something. Is there something particular, that you want?" Alex said again while smiling at me.

"Doesn't matter, you choose." I answered him smiling back. He nodded and walked towards the booth. It was a little crowded so he'd have to wait in line. I was waiting, looking around maybe I would see someone I know or something to spent the time.

"Hey there, little lady. What are ya' doing here by yourself?" someone said from behind me. I turned around to see who it was.

"Marco?" I asked seeing him.

"Rose?" he spluttered and proceeded to choke on the butterbeer that he was drinking.

"Are you okay?" I asked him after he stopped coughing.

"Yeah... I just was surprised." he said. " I don't think I've ever seen you with your hair down or wearing make-up." he said looking at me. "You look, cute." he said smiling and putting one of his hands on my shoulders and leaning down towards me.

"So, how's the date going?" he asked with a smirk.

"Surprisingly, really really good. Alex is great. I ... I didn't expect it." I said while my cheeks started to heat up.

"Ohhhhhhhh, is little Rosie developing a crush?" Marco said with a teasing expression.

"No." I shouted while blushing more.

"It's okay, you know if you are." he said smiling.

"I am not." I insisted.

"Marco? Have you seen Rose? James, Fred and Louis are here and want to say hi." Albus said walking towards us. Can't he see me, I'm right here. I know I'm short but not to the point that people can't see me!

"Hello...I'm right here." I said mad. Albus looked towards me and did a double take.

"Rose?" he said with his mouth open. "Your hair...is down, and you're wearing make-up." he said pointing out the obvious, I rolled my eyes. "And what the hell are you wearing?" he said pointing at the skirt, I blushed a little.

"Don't look at me like that! You're _sister _forced me into it." I said and crossed my hands

"Good job, Lily!" Marco said. I blushed even more.

"Anyway, James, Fred and Louis want to see you." Albus said seeing that the previous subject made me uncomfortable. He was talking about my cousins that graduated two years ago. James; his older brother, Fred; Uncle-George's older son and Louis; Dominique's older brother.

"I am waiting for Alex..." I said and pointed towards him, still waiting in line. "I can't leave."

"Can you wait here? I'll bring them." Albus said. "They've already seen all the others."

I nodded and he walked away.

When he says others, he means our numerous cousins.

There is at least ten of us in school, right now.

Let's see there's, Dominique and her younger sister by three years Dangereuse, I know what a weird name. Then, there's Lily and Albus, Alethea and Catriona, Fred's fourth year and second year sisters. There's also Hugo and I and lastly there is Molly, Uncle Percy's fourth year daughter and her second year brother, Fabian.

So that makes us exactly ten, in total. Oh and did I forget to mention that all of us, except Albus are in Gryffindor? I'm surprised they haven't re-named Gryffindor house to Weasley House by now.

Other than relatives we also have a lot of acquaintances.

There's Aunt Luna's and Uncle Rolf's sons Lorcan and Lysander, they're twins and in sixth year, and there's also their fourth year daughter Persephone. They all are in Ravenclaw.

Then we have Uncle Neville's and Aunt Hanna's kids. Frank, he's in the same year as us, in Hufflepuff, then there's Alice who I mentioned earlier and their younger brother Jared who's a second year Gryffindor.

There's more people we know, but not as good as those, so I'm not going to mention them.

"So...where's Scorpius?" I asked and after a moment I added " And Nikos?" after all I didn't want Marco to notice that there was something going on or that I was to eager to learn about Scorpius's whereabouts.

"I don't know, last time I saw them Scorpius and his date where with Albus and his date. As for Nikos, last time I saw him he was talking with Dominique by their booth, which I have to say was doing really good." Marco answered.

I looked to see how Alex was doing, he was still in line but getting closer and closer at the register.

"Rose." I heard someone scream and looked where the voice was coming from. It was James, who at the moment was running toward me. He was being followed by Fred, Louis two other guys I didn't recognize, Albus and behind him...Scorpius.

My heart fluttered, he looked so handsome. Of course, he always does but it's not the same. Than I remembered what I was wearing and my cheeks heated. What would he, think of my new appearance?

James reached my side and drew me up in a hug. I squealed as my feet lifted off the ground.

"Put me down, you beast!" I said blushing even more at the awkward position that I was in.

"Oh, always sweet and kind." James said sarcastically as he put me down. Fred and Louis greeted me with a kiss and a hug each.

"So how, are you guys doing? I didn't see you this summer at all." I said and pouted.

"We know and we're sorry but we we've been extremely busy with our training and everything." Louis said.

All three of them decided to work as healers at St. Mungo's. Everyone was surprised when they heard it, nobody expected them to be healers, especially James. Everyone thought he was going to follow on his fathers footsteps and become an auror.

"Let's not talk about us right now. How was your summer?" Fred asked with a smile. "Meet any French guys?" he said winking and poking me in the side. "Huh, huh?" poke, poke.

"Didn't you hear, they were running all over France just to meet me!" I said sarcastically.

"Well, I certainly would!" said an amused voice. I saw that it was one of the guys who I didn't know. I felt my face flush a little.

"Hello, I'm Neil Hughes. Since your cousins have no manners to introduce us, I though I'd introduce my self." he said smiling and extending his hand to me. I took it and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Neil, I'm Rose." I said and smiled back. Neil was tall with dark blond hair and brown eyes, I guess you could say he was cute. But nothing in comparison to Scorpius. I stole a glance at him, he was looking at us with a weird sour look and a frowning expression. "And you are right, my cousins _are_ rude." I said and the guys in mention groaned.

"Alright , alright. Neil this is Rose, Rose this is Neil." James said really fast , then turned to the other guy. "This is Shane Wood, I don't know if you remember he was in our house and my year. Shane this is Rose. There, happy now?" James said with a roll of his eyes.

I looked at the other guy. Of course, I remembered him. I had a major crush on him my first two years in Hogwarts. Shane was tall and athletic, with dark brown hair and really blue eyes. He was handsome and I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one who had a crush on him at one time.

"Hi, Shane. Nice to meet you." I said with a huge smile while extending my hand.

I just couldn't help, but to see the irony in this whole thing.

I mean, _me_ meeting my former crush while in the presence of _my_ _now_ romantic interest while _my_ date is waiting in line to get something for _me_ to eat.

"Nice to meet you too." he said and took my hand, but instead of shaking it he brought it up to his lips and kissed my knuckles. My face instantly exploded with heat . No one had ever done that, not even Alex who, after all was my date tonight. "I don't recall, us ever meeting. I would definitely remember you." he said to me, then looked at the guys. "Now, why would you hide your lovely cousin from me?" he asked with a raised brow.

"We had our reasons...still do" Louis said with a sour look on his face. I tried to decipher what he meant but I couldn't.

"Neil, Shane this is Marco." I said pointing at Marco. I assumed that Scorpius met them already since he was coming with them. Now that I mentioned him, didn't he have a date? The guys nodded their heads to each other as a greeting.

"Oh, is this your boyfriend?" Shane asked me with interest.

"No!" Marco, Albus, Scorpius and I screamed at the same moment.

"No, we're just friends." I said fast. " More like family." I explained again.

"Rose?" I heard someone calling.

It was Alex who was walking towards me with some packages at hand. He looked around and saw me surrounded by guys. "What's going on?" he said with an amused expression on his face. "I leave you alone for a few minutes and you're surrounded by ...nine guys?" he said looking around and walking next to me. He pretended to whisper in my ear. "Do you want me to get the stick out, to beat them down?" he said with a serious look and I burst out laughing.

"No, I don't think it'll be necessary." I said laughing.

After that the necessary introductions were made between the guys. Alex already knew my cousins from before.

"So, is _this_ the boyfriend?" Shane asked again, and this time everyone stopped talking and looked at me. I gulped. Great what do I say now?

"Eh , no. We're just friends." I said and looked at Alex to see him with a disappointed look, I felt sorry for him. "But this is our first date, so we'll see how things go." I said with a small smile looking at Alex.

That statement extracted different reactions from my audience. Some grins, Marco, Albus and Alex, some just stoic expressions from Neil and Shane. Calculating looks from my older cousins and from Scorpius ...nothing. Nothing at all, he was just looking.

For some reason I was disappointed even though I already knew that he wouldn't care if I dated Alex.

"Alex and I will go now." I said looking at everyone except Scorpius. "It was nice seeing you guys, will I see you at Christmas vacation?" I asked my cousins.

"Probably." Fred said as he leaned down to hug me. I hugged the other two and turned towards Neil and Shane. "It was nice meeting you, hope we see each other again." I said and slowly Alex and I walked away.

"That was...interesting." Alex said with a small smile.

"Yeah...wanna go sit down in one of the benches so we can eat?" I asked him trying to change the subject.

"Yes, let's go." We walked to a bench and sat down. We ate while talking. After finishing with our food, we just sat there, facing each other and talked.

"What's the most embarrassing moment you ever had?" he asked me.

"Really, my most embarrassing?" I asked and he nodded, I thought for a couple seconds. "I'll tell you but than you'll have to tell me too." he nodded. I took a big breath. " It was here at School, fourth year, near spring time. We were having lunch, when suddenly Lily appeared and told me that I had to go with her and started pulling me. I didn't even have time to get up, she started running towards the exit. As you can imagine I fell down backward, and not only that but Lily hadn't noticed my fall, so she continued dragging me on the floor behind her until the middle of the room, where she stopped and exclaimed , very loudly I might add 'What the hell are you doing on the floor, get up there's no time to waist'." I finished remembering that horrid day. Alex started laughing.

"Merlin, I remember that day, everyone on the Great Hall, saw what happened and started laughing. It was hilarious." he finished still laughing.

"It wasn't funny to me!" I said huffily. "Come on your turn now." I reminded him.

"Well, let me think... I'd have to say the most embarrassing moment for me was on the beginning of fifth year. We were fighting, actually and I called you a red-haired midget..." he said scratching his head and looking at me with apprehension "... then you started screeching 'Red-haired midget? Red-haired midget? I'll show you who's a red-haired midget'. Took your wand out and the next thing I knew was that I was looking up at you and that everyone was laughing at me. Not to mention the fact that I had to endure going to classes for one week looking like that and that my hair took a month to look normal again." he said.

"I remember that!" I said laughing, I had turned him into a midget only 3' tall and then changed his hair into a really really red color. " I'm sorry." I said after a while.

"No reason for you to apologize, I think I deserved it." he said after a while.

We both remained silent, I looked around at the people that were walking around us. I was conscious of Alex's unwaivering gaze on me.

After a few moments, I looked up at him and saw him looking at me intently. His gaze lowered to my lips for a few seconds and then went back up to my eyes. He started leaning in and his eyelids started closing.

Oh my God, he was going to kiss me.

My first kiss.

What should I do?

I like Alex, the least he deserves is for me to give him a chance.

My decision made, my eyelids started closing as well and I started leaning in... a little more and our lips would touch. I completely closed my eyes and waited for it to happen.

Who knows, I might even enjoy it.

"Hgmmhhh..."

We both jumped back at the sound of someone clearing their throat right next to us.

I looked up.

"Scorpius?" I whispered. "What are you doing here?" I asked a little louder.

"We came to say hi!" he replied pointing at a tall blond girl. "Millie here, wanted to meet you." he said bringing the girl closer to us.

I looked at her, she looked confused.

"I did?" she asked him, with a nasal voice.

"Yes, don't you remember saying how you wanted to meet my friends?" he said .

"Oh, yes. Yes, I did." she said with an expression on her face that made her look stupid.

"Hi, I'm Rose, nice to meet you." I said looking at her and then looked at Scorpius. "Now you can go." I told him.

"I'll think we'll sit with you for a bit. You know, catch up." he said and sat between me and Alex. Millie followed him and sat next to him and turned to talk to me.

**-0-0-0-0--0--0-0-0-0-**

The decision of Scorpius and Millie's to sit with us led to the most boring time, I ever had. Scorpius monopolized Alex discussing about whatever, while Millie had turned towards me and hadn't stopped talking about clothes and make-up.

Thank God, after about twenty minutes, Alex managed to extract me from Millie's company and we headed somewhere else.

Since then, Alex had made three more attempts to kiss me.

But he didn't succeed.

You want to know why, he didn't?

Because every time that he attempted to kiss me, Scorpius and _Millie _would come around the corner, see us and then come to talk to us.

You want to know why? Because, according to Scorpius, Millie enjoyed her conversation with me so much that she wanted to talk some more.

And that happened _all_ three times, Alex tried to kiss me.

It's like the moment I decided to move on. God, decided to punish me; for what I don't know, and send Scorpius to bother me with _Millie! _

If I have to endure one more conversation with that...that girl, I swear I'll go crazy.

At the moment Alex was walking me at the Gryffindor common room. I had promised the girls that I would sleep with them tonight, so we could talk about the date.

We reached The Fat Lady, I said the password and the door opened.

"Thanks Alex, I had a lovely time tonight." I said turning to him with a smile.

"Don't mention it, I enjoyed it too. I hope we can do it again sometime." he said smiling at me.

"Yes, I'd like that. Goodnight." I told him and turned to walk inside the common room. Alex caught my arm and turned me to him.

The next thing I knew he was pressing his lips on mine. After a second the thought, registered to me.

He was kissing me.

My first kiss.

It was...nice.

After a couple second he let go of me.

"Goodnight." he said with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow." and he left.

I just had my first kiss...

My first real kiss...

I turned around to enter the common room and saw everyone inside it looking at me with eyes wide open.

Oh, no!Please tell me they didn't?

They saw the whole thing...

This is not good!

Not good, at all!

_**--**_

_**There it goes... I know, most of you thought that she was going to kiss Scorpius but it was to soon...**_

_**Next chapter might be a little late, I have some exams coming up... but maybe your reviews will help me with picking up speed.**_

_**Next chapter will have: the girls reactions to the kiss, the boys reactions to the kiss, a Hogsmith trip, some more moments with Alex and...Scorpius!!**_

_**And to top it off, every tenth reviewer will get a sneak peek into the next chapter, meaning the 120**__**th**__** , 130**__**th **__**reviewer and so on...**_

_**Andio...**_

_**Till next time...**_


	11. Chapter 11:Learning about Kisses & Dates

_**Hey people thanks for all the reviews.... I tried to write and finish this chapter as soon as I could.**_

_**But some exams, parties and incidents got in the way, so I hope you forgive me....**_

_**Wow 35 reviews, if that isn't a major record breaker.**_

_**Thanks go to:**_

**HarmonyFan, XoGirliliciousXo, glowyrm, inktounge58, MopCat, Chilliwilly2295(thanks so much for the review, i'm glad you liked it and thanks for the mistake), Zagreb-girl, QuickQuotesQuill07, laughingcat123, marrou, , wackyjacky125, Lily Argetfricai, trobairiz, muddy worm, MalfoysPinay, Bitter-Sweet-Love62, Spery, ManseFerSure, Koolness, Kiariad, xxemokid101, Beauty Eclipsed, Missdagane, snuggles (thanks for the review, really appreciate it), iluvtheoc3000, ummmhilol (thanks so much for reviewing again and for your good words, and I'll try to put them again in the story), carly (thanks so much for reviewing and for your good words), lilianth (Thanks for the review and comments i'll try to do my best.), LupinTonksLove, Sara (thanks so much for reviewing and for all the comments, as for your question i'll let you see as the story progresses), zellavanilla,_ m_sfriday22 (x2) _and finally _don't matter (as luck brought it i happened to update the moment i saw your review which i really apreciated as well as your aknowledmnet that i have a life outside fanfiction, thanks so much for reading). **

_**I don't own anything Harry Potter wise, I don't have a beta anymore so if you see any mistakes please point them out or ignore them. Or if someone is interested in beta-ing please let me know...**_

_**Enjoy........ **_

---------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 11: Learning About Kisses And Dates.**_

_**Rose's p.o.v**_

I looked at the full Gryffindor common room.

Everyone was looking at me with open mouths and wide eyes.

Silence reigned for a few moments.

Then, everybody turned to their friends and started talking.

As I said, things did not look good for me.

By tomorrow, everyone in the school will probably know about the kiss between Alex and I.

And then the rumors will start.....

From the corner of my eyes I saw Lily and her friends, coming at me from the left while Dominique and her friends, were coming at me from the right. Both groups reached my sides at the same moment and all of them started talking and questioning me at once.

"Oh, Merlin. Alex Pucey just kissed you!"

"You're so lucky."

"How was it?"

"Alex is so hooooooooooot."

"Have you done anything else?"

"Have you seen him naked?" accompanied by squeals of joy and excitement.

"Is it true, that he has a tattoo?" more squeals.

My head, started pounding from all the noise and their unstoppable questions, that were coming so fast I couldn't even open my mouth to start answering them.

"Girls, girls take it easy!" Lily said and they stopped talking. Phew.....silence finally! " Give, Rose some breathing room." she said and some of the girls stepped away.

"Now, why don't you excuse us and we'll tel you all the details later?" Dominique said and without waiting for any response from the other girls, started pulling me towards the dorms. Lily, of course followed.

"I can't believe Alex kissed you!" Lily said after we entered the dorm.

"I know, it looked so romantic!" Dominique said while squealing and jumping up and down.

"Wasn't this your first kiss? Welllllllll?" Lily said jumping on one of the beds and looking at me with a gleeful expression.

"Well, what?" I asked while rubbing my temples.

"How was it?" Dominique said with an impatient tone in her voice.

"I don't know......nice?" I said.

"Nice?" Lily said slowly.

"Yes." I answered her.

"Only nice?" Dominique said, I nodded. " I mean, you didn't get any shivers?" I shook my head. "No fluttering of your stomach?" I shook my head no again. " Didn't see any stars behind your eyelids?" I shook my head again. "Did your eyes at least close?" she asked, I thought back to that moment. And my eyes were open so I shook my head no again. Dominique sighed disappointed.

"Is that bad?" I asked them.

"Not exactly... bad. It's just that......your feelings about Alex aren't, strong enough...." Lily said.

"Does that mean anything? I mean this was our first date....couldn't things change in the future?" I asked bewildered. I really liked Alex and I really am trying to move on from Scorpius, so what if all those things didn't happen to me? It was still early, wasn't it? And after all, the kiss happened so fast...

"Yes, yes of course they could." Dominique said, but both her and Lily looked a lot less excited.

"So anyway, did you have a good time with him at the Carnival?" Lily said.

"Yeah, surprisingly enough I had an excellent time! Alex wasn't at all how I thought he was." I said with a small smile.

"Really? How so?" Lily asked again.

"He was just different... I thought he was going to act all superior and cocky but he was far from that. He was funny and smart with just the right amount of sarcasm added when necessary." I said.

"So what you're saying.....is that you like Alex and had fun with him." Dominique said.

"I guess so." I said hesitantly. I am sure now they would drop the 'I told you so' card.

"See? Didn't we tell you?" Lily said smirking. "But no, you had to go and make things harder, much harder!" Lily said giving me a glare.

"Okay, I admit you were right." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"And you did a couple of things from the list too." Dominique said excited. I shrugged again. I had an awful headache and I didn't feel like talking much at the moment.

The girls where commenting on my date and everything else while I sat and listened to them. After they talked about it for a couple of minutes, I decided to bring up another subject.

"So, how did your kissing booth go? Kiss anyone _interesting_?" I said and wiggled my eyebrows. Dominique at the question looked absolutely delighted while Lily paled for a minute and then proceeded to look angry. Hmmm, wonder what happened?

"Oh you won't believe what happened to Lily!" Dominique said while laughing, quite gleefully might I add.

"What? What happened?" I said exchanging looks between a mad Lily and a laughing Dominique.

"It was the most hilarious thing, I've ever seen...." Dominique said while laughing again.

"Shut up! It wasn't funny at all...." Lily said red in the face. Dominique laughed even harder and started saying something that I couldn't make out. Lily threw a pillow at her.

"Will anyone tell me what happened?" I asked looking curiously at them both. Dominique looked at me and started opening her mouth to answer me.

"S......s.....she.....she........." insert laughter here "....kis.......kis.....kissed........" more laughter here "Mm.......mm...... Marco."

"What?" I screamed while my head whipped towards Lily, who at the moment was hiding her red face behind her hands. "What? How? Why? When? HOW?" I said trying to get my mind around what happened. "I.....I thought....you....you......" I said completely baffled, while trying to convey my thoughts and feelings. "You didn't like Marco like that?" I said finally.

"I didn't and I certainly don't do now!" Lily said while jumping up from the bed and pacing around the room furiously. Dominique was rolling on the floor laughing.

"How.........how did it happen?" I asked, still awestruck from the news.

"He was in line, and when it was he's turn, Leah decided I should take my turn on the booth. I screamed, he screamed, we Both screamed and argued. He wanted to kiss Morgan, who was before me I didn't want to kiss him. The other guys were getting restless and started screaming to us to just get done with it........." Lily said all in once without taking a breath.

"So what did you do?" I asked with my eyes wide open. Marco kissing Lily was and is, just plain weird. I can't imagine them doing anything else except fighting.

"What do you think I did? I had no other choice, except to do it and get it done with...." Lily said frustrated.

"Why didn't you ask Morgan to take your place?" I asked , Lily stopped pacing and stood unmoving for one moment then started hitting her forehead.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid....... I -I didn't even think about it...." Lily said, still hitting her forehead. Dominique started laughing again.

"I....... I don't know what to say......" I said, still awestruck.

"_You, _don't know what to say? _I _was the one who had to go through.........through that _disgusting absolutely_ _horrible, awful, hideous, odious _experience." Lily finished with a flurry of her hand and a shiver.

"It didn't look like it was that _hideous...."_ Dominique commented with a smirk. Lily's eyes narrowed on her.

"How dare you!" Lily almost shrieked "To even _insinuate _that I actually _enjoyed _that......that kiss....." Lily finished breathing hard. "Like _I _would _ever _enjoy that......" she said and continued to mumble for the next few minutes

"Okay, Lily...we get it! You didn't enjoy the kiss at all. Can you calm down, now?" I asked trying to will my headache away. Lily stopped mumbling and sat down taking deep breaths.

"So........what do I do now?" I asked with a sigh, while looking at the girls questioningly.

"What do you mean, what to do now?" Lily asked a little to loud, I winced.

"I mean...what am I doing with Alex? Are we a couple? Just friends? People who shared a kiss?"

"What did he tell you? Did he ask you to be his girlfriend or ask you out again?" Dominique said looking at me.

"He said he had a great time and that he would like to do it again sometime. So.......... we're dating?" I asked them and the girls nodded. " But if we're dating, doesn't that make me his girlfriend?" I asked confused.

"No...... it means you're dating." Dominique said.

"I don't get it. What's the difference?"

"Dating is...dating. It means you can go out with other people and do _things_ with _other_ people." Lily said talking to me like I was a three year old. "Now, if you were in a relationship, that means you're _exclusively_ dating _one _person. Got it?" she asked using that tone of voice again.

"Yeah, I think so!" I murmured, what Lily said actually made sense.

"I'm glad we had this Carnival!" Dominique said out of the blue. Me and Lily looked at her questioningly. "Come on we all had fun, even you Lily despite the _kiss. _It's such a same though, we don't have a lot of things coming up until February...." Dominique finished with a sigh.

"Well, not exactly." I said and proceeded to explain. "We have a Hogsmead visit coming up, two quidditch games and the annual Weasley Christmas party. There's also Scorpius's and Marco's birthday coming up, and I'm pretty sure that they'll have something up their sleeves." I finished.

"You're right. When you say it that way, it sounds like a lot things to do." Dominique said.

"I completely forgot about the Hogsmead visit." Lily said. "But now, that you brought it up, guess what you're going to do that day?" Lily said with a really wide smile.

"Ummmm, go out with Alex?" I guessed.

"Nope. You're going shopping.....with us!!!"she finished gleefully. I groaned. Going shopping with them two, is completely torturous.

I wouldn't even wish it to my worst enemy!

See, Rose what you get? Ha see, that we'll teach you next time to fall for a guy that doesn't even know you're a girl.

"Can we wrap this up? I'm completely exhausted and have a headache." I said while rubbing my temples.

"Yeah, sure... I'm pretty tired too." Lily said and yawned.

Five minutes later I was tucked in bed, sleeping like a log.

**-0-0-0-0------0------0-0-0-0-**

"Wake up Lily" I screamed for the umpteenth time.

"Hmm……go…away…." Lily's voice came from inside the bed covers and pillows.

"Come on, Lily. Get up." I said again.

"Uh….uh……sleep." Her sleepy voice replied once more.

"Come on, it's almost ten o'clock, we have to go down for breakfast." I said again, saying the magic word.

"Breakfast?" she asked while uncovering her self. "That sounds good……." She said thoughtfully, while rubbing off the sleep from her eyes with one hand and patting her stomach with the other.

"Chop, chop now. Dominique is waiting for us in the Great Hall." I said and Lily scowled at that.

Ten minutes later we were entering the Great Hall.

I looked at the Gryffindor table and spotted Dominique sitting with Nikos, Marco and surprise…… Scorpius and Albus. They _never_ wake up before 11 on weekends, unless they have a game or practice and today they have neither. Wonder what's going on.

"Good morning you guys."I said sitting next to Marco and Nikos.

"Hello Rosie, what's up?"Albus said while eating his toast. Scorpius smiled at me…..I swear to God I'll never get used to his smile, it's so…..breathtaking…

Stop it Rose. We said you're going to move on….. So stop thinking about his smile……Stop it I said.

"Hello…"A chorus from the others sounded.

"How come you're up at this time?" I asked looking at Scorpius and Albus sitting across from me.

"Marco made us!" Scorpius grumbled.

"Yeah, something about needing protection from Lily…." Albus said looking questioningly between his sister, sitting next to him and his friend, sitting across from him.

Dominique and Nikos immediately started laughing with that sentence. I guess, Nikos saw the whole incident, yesterday as well.

Lily glared at them and said nothing.

Marco was looking at Lily with a timid expression on his face, like he was afraid she was going to start beating him up, at any moment now.

I chuckled a little; the image of a big guy like Marco being afraid of Lily is a quite hilarious.

Lily, who heard my chuckle, turned her glare on me and a smirk started forming on her face.

Uh….uh, I don't like that smirk at all.

She's probably going to say something now, that will not be good for me, not good at all.

"Did you guys hear what happened yesterday?" she asked looking at the guys next to her.

"No, we didn't hear anything……what happened?" Scorpius asked her.

"Pucey kissed Rose, in front of all Gryffindor!" Lily said smiling, my mouth fell open. I can't believe she said that. Okay, I know that at some point of the day they would hear about it, but I didn't want to be in their presence when they did. I would much, prefer to be at least on the opposite side of the castle, from where they were.

"What?" Scorpius spit the pumpkin juice he was drinking.

My eyes were wide open and everyone was looking at me now.

I didn't know what to say, what to do…so naturally, I said and did the first thing that popped into my mind.

"Marco and Lily kissed, on the mouth!" I said pointing at them.

Lily blushed and Marco choked on….. apparently, nothing.

"What?" Now, Albus screamed.

"What do you mean they kissed?" Albus and Scorpius asked at the same moment. Albus looking at me and Scorpius looking at Lily. Dominique and Nikos started laughing again.

I don't understand.........what's so funny about this, that makes them laugh like there's no tomorrow?

The rest of us kept looking at each other, not knowing what to say or do.

Then, Dominique started laughing even more and started pointing at something behind me. I turned around and saw Alex waking towards us.

Oh shit….oh no….what should I do?

I mean….yes, I like Alex .......but he kissed me _yesterday_, in front of _all_ Gryffindor and now he's walking _calmly_ towards me like nothing happened? And not to mention the fact that all my best friends are right here beside me.

This situation, is starting to become more and more awkward.

"Good morning Rose, guys." He said looking at me and then nodding his head at the others.

"Hello, Alex." I said with a small smile while my cheeks starting to burn.

"Pucey, what are you doing here?" Scorpius asked a little gruffly.

"I was just wondering , if Rose wanted to come with me for a walk outside?" Alex said and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

Everyone turned their eyes on me.

Should I stay or should I go?

Lily and Dominique, were waggling their eyebrows at me.... I'm assuming that, their gesture meant that I should go?

Nikos was also nodding his head discretely towards Alex, which I also took as meaning that I should go.

Marco, Albus and Scorpius were just looking at me and waiting for my answer.

Okay, Rose, you can do this just take a deep breath......

"Sure, I'd love to." I said and got up from my seat. "I''ll see you later, alright?" I said to the girls and guys. The girls smiled and waved at me, while the guys nodded.

Alex and I headed towards the exit and from there we proceeded to walk outside by the lake.

Things at the beginning were a little slow, but after a while they started to pick up and pretty soon Alex and I were discussing about everything and everyone.

The day, was unusually sunny and pleasant for this time of the year, so we decided to sit underneath a tree and enjoy it while also continuing our conversation; the current topic was books.

"Such a shame though, that we never found out who did all those things that Lockhart wrote in his books." Alex said and I nodded.

" My dad, told me all about him. You know, he was their DADA professor back in the day. Actually, it was the same year that the whole 'Chamber of Secrets' incident happened." I told him, while remembering all the stories my parents told me from their school days.

My parents and uncles school days were so adventurous! I felt and still feel _slightly _jealous of them. They have so many adventurous and exciting stories, while I only have ordinary, boring stories from classes and sometimes quidditch games. Nothing exciting like; getting past three headed dogs or chasing a basilisk underground the school or running into the ministry at the dead of the night and dueling with criminal. No, nothing like that.............

"Yeah, he was my parents professor as well...My dad also mentioned the whole 'Chamber of Secrets' thing too. He told me, that people actually thought that it was your uncle; Harry Potter, that opened the Chamber. Ridiculous, right?" he said while giving me a smile.

"Yeah, it is. But people are .....fast to believe in something, as long as it fits the bill, even if sometimes it's not the right bill." I exclaimed with a sigh. "Anyway, what I wanted to say was that Lockhart performed memory charms to all the people that he got the stories from, so even when he confessed that all those tasks weren't done by him, no one could come up and take credit for them."

"I guess, we're never gonna know...." Alex finished with a shake of his head. "You know what other book I read and really, really enjoyed?" he asked me, I shook my head no. "It's called 'The magic behind No.8.' it's mostly an Arithmacy book but the author somehow manages to also connect it with Divination, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions _and_ Astronomy. It's really original and it has some good ideas. You should check it out some time."

" The magic behind No.8, ha?" I said thoughtfully. " I don't think I've read it....Do you remember the author's name?" I asked him while tapping a finger to my jaw.

"No, sorry, I can't recall his name at the moment." Alex said looking at me apologetically. "But I'm sure Ms. Sokoro, will be happy to help you. After all, you must be one of her favorite students." Alex said with a smile while I scowled at the mention of our librarian.

Ms. Sokoro wasn't what one would call helpful, and I'm pretty sure that her only favorite person in the world is her cat, Dunky. And he's not even human.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be so sure about that.....Ever since she caught me one time in fifth year eating some chocolates with the guys, she only looks at me with a 'I'm watching you and I''ll never let you defile this sacred haven of mine' sort of look." I said and Alex burst into laughter which I followed soon after.

"She is, a little paranoid." Alex stated after a while.

"Yeah, she is." I said our laugh subsiding.

We gazed at the lake after that, while a light breeze flew our hair back. It was relaxing and nice, Alex turned out to be a really great guy but still...... I felt as if we were just........friends....

The kiss was nice, but it was only my first kiss and I didn't feel anything.......exciting or my heart speeding up or my palms getting all sweaty or blood rushing through my vanes.

But again, all those things happen to the heroins in the romance books I read, who knows if they really do happen in reality. Maybe_ this_ right here, is what happens in real life. Maybe there's no such thing as a 'spark' that lights between two people with a simple touch. Maybe friendship is the first emotion that you should feel, and then come all the rest. After all isn't that what happened to me?

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Alex asked me.

"Oh, nothing serious. Just thinking...." I lied.

"You want to head in?" he asked me.

"Sure." I said and Alex helped me on my feet.

We walked back to the castle and before we got in Alex stopped me.

"Look, there's a Hogsmead visit next weekend and I was wondering if you wanted to go together?" he asked me hesitantly.

"Sure, I'd really like it but we'll have to meet there, because I promised I would go shopping with the girls that day too." I said with a small smile.

"Yeah sure, you tell me the time and where you'd like us to meet. Alright?" he asked me.

"Okay, so I guess I'll see you later?" I asked hesitantly. After all it's not like I know what to say to a guy that had kissed me the previous night and was know asking me on another date. And most importantly is he going to kiss me again and if yes, what should I do? Kiss him back or avoid it or sit still?

"Yes, I'll see you later." he said and leaned down towards me and gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked inside the castle.

Phew......thank Merlin, he didn't kiss me on the mouth.......

I walked inside the castle and decided to study for the rest of the day and avoid everyone...

**-0-0-0-0------0------0-0-0-0-**

The following week flew by fast. Of course by Monday, news of the kiss that me and Alex had shared, were all over the castle .

And what I was afraid of, actually did happen.

Rumors had started to fly around the school like Peeves, our resident poltergeist.

And not to mention the fact that every few minutes I was stopped by giggling girls all around the school, to hear how _lucky_ I am, that I'm dating Alex and that I am friends with the hottest guys in school, meaning Scorpius, Albus and Marco.

I swear, if I was cornered one more time by a giggling mob of girls, I would go _freaking_ mad.

Now, my second date with Alex was alarmingly close, only two hours away to be exact.

At the moment, I was being dragged all over Hogsmead by my two crazy cousins. We have been to _at least_ 5 clothing shops, and I am dragging _at least_ thirteen shopping bags with me at the moment.

"Can we stop?" I asked out of breath. "I feel exhausted, thirsty, hungry _and _my feet are killing me, with these stupid shoes you gave me to wear." I said and pointed down at the stupid high heels the girls gave me to wear.

Of course, I had to undergo their stupid little make-over process, again. Today they chose for me to wear some really, really tight jeans called thin or skinny or something like that, a white long sleeved v-neck t-shirt and a black tight fitting leather jacket. My hair were straight and up in a sleek ponytail. My lips were a shiny pink color and my eyes were rimmed with black eyeliner.

I told them this outfit was a little over the top, for a Hogsmead village, but they would hear none of it. But when I actually saw their outfits and the way some of the other girls were dressed, I re-evaluated my opinion on the outfit.

Jeesh, if only you could see this girls and how they're dressed....... They look......... I can't even find words to describe them.

"Come on, one more shop!" Dominique pleaded. "We have to buy you underwear." she said a little to loud, causing people to look at us. I blushed.

"Dominique!" I squealed. "Can you not scream? And what do you mean, we have to buy me underwear?" I asked while glaring at her.

"Well, you see, I accidentally set your old clothes on fire!" Lily said with a look that was anything but apologetic.

"You did, what?" I screamed. I felt faint and mad, really mad. "You _burned, _my clothes? All of them? Why? Are you crazy? You burned everything I had.... What am I going to wear now?" I said all in one breath.

"Well, I didn't do it on purpose..... okay not exactly on purpose, I didn't mean to burn your underwear, that actually was an accident." she said with a smile on her face. I kept glaring at her. "Ohh, come on it's not like you had anything cute or nice, so see no harm done." she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

My fingers started twitching and I had the strongest urge to wrap my hands around her neck and start squeezing.

"Come on, let's move on. You'll thank us later." Lily said, I didn't budge.

"You expect me to act all normal, after you just told me that you _burned_ all my clothes?" I shrieked again.

"Think about it, no matter how mad you are or how many times you jinx or curse me, the fact that I burned your clothes will not change and neither the fact that you need some underwear will." Lily said and started dragging me again, towards one of the stores. She was right, of course, but she had no right to burn my poor _clothes......_

I felt like kicking her in the butt.

So that's what I did.

"Hey, that hurt!" Lily said while rubbing her behind.

"It was meant to." I told her, vehemently.

"Why did you do that?" Lily said sounding outraged.

"Revenge, for my poor clothes that _you_ burned." I said. Lily got ready to say something.

"Come on girls, stop it. Lily, you know you deserved that kick and Rose, you're done with your revenge, so can we move on now?" Dominique said. Lily and I nodded slowly while glaring at each other.

We got into a store called 'Thousand and one nights'. They had lingerie and night clothes. After debating and fighting with the girls over what to buy and what not, we exited the store one and a half hour later with four more bags at hand.

"I'm going to head down at the 'Three Broomsticks', alright?" I said to the girls

"Yeah, you go on and have fun...." Lily said.

"Hey, what should I do about my bags?" I asked them while pointing at the bags. Dominique sighed.

"Here, honey we'll take them, after all we're going to head towards the castle, in a bit." Dominique said and they got the bags, we said our goodbyes and we each headed our way.

At the 'Three Broomsticks' I met with Alex and had some butterbeers and something to eat.

As always we discussed a lot of things and had fun, and after a couple of hours we headed back to the castle, where Alex kissed me on the cheek as a goodbye and headed towards the dungeons while I headed up to the seventh floor.

The date was fun, but I still didn't feel anything more than friendship for Alex.

Every time I even tried to think of him as something more than a friend, Scorpius would pop in my mind and all my tries would go to naught.

It seems useless, to even try to move on. But I can't keep on doing this, I can't keep being in love with Scorpius..... It is only making me miserable.

But what should I do, if I only see Alex as a friend? Should I tell him and start dating other people? What if _he _is in love with me, I can't just break his heart like that? Can I? I guess the only thing to do for now, is wait and see how things go. If I still see Alex, as a friend in a month.....I'll tell him the truth. It's the least he deserves from me.

Suddenly, I crashed into a wall and fell down on my behind. Or I think it was a wall, because said wall was warm, moving and smelt really, really nice.

Can walls be warm, moving and smell nice?

I looked up and my breath hitched.

It was Scorpius, as handsome as always and he was looking down at me with a weird look that I couldn't decipher.

"Ohh, so sorry....." he said "Here let me help you up." he said and extended his hand. I took it and tried to act normal. He pulled me up to my feet a little too forcefully, so as fate brought it I ended up falling into him, again. His hands came reflexively around my waist to balance me.

My heart started skipping , my breath hitching, my stomach had fallen down to my knees and my head felt extremely light. In other words I felt faint!!!

This was the first time I was _this _close to a man.....and not to mention that said man, was Scorpius. The man, that I have been secretly in love with for years now.....

I looked up at him. He was still looking at me with that weird look. My breath was coming in short gasps and I felt really lightheaded. I had to stop touching him now or I would faint.....

I tried to pull away but his hands wouldn't budge. I tried again. Scorpius jumped away startled and put his hands behind his back. I took a step back and cleared my throat.

"Sorry, I ..... I wasn't watching were I was going.." I said not looking at him and hoping that for once, my cheeks didn't resemble a tomato.

"Don't worry about it....it's not like I was paying any attention either. So............ how was.....your date?" he asked me and I turned towards him.

"It was good, I mean nice!!!" I said fast. "So......" For some reason this situation was extremely awkward.

"Sooooooo....... are you headed to Gryffindor?" he asked me.

"Yeah..... I guess I'll go now." I said and started walking.

"Wait, let me escort you." he said and rushed beside me.

We walked in silence for a bit.

"So....you and Alex, ha?"

"Yeah....."

"That definitely caught me off guard!" he said, looking at me with a half smile.

"Yeah, it definitely caught _me_ off guard.." I said with a smile and we both laughed somewhat hesitantly.

"So, what's up with you dressing like that?" he said and pointed up and down at me.

"Like what?" I asked

"Like that, you know tight clothes, make up and your hair..." he tried to explain. My nerves started to prickle, what was Scorpius exactly trying to say?

"So what you're asking is why I'm dressed like _all_ the other girls?" I asked starting to get angry.

"Yes, I guess.......I mean...... why dress like that? Like all those stupid girls. " he replied sounding hesitant.

"I can't believe you just said that." I said outraged. "You think _I _shouldn't dress like _this, _yet you go and date all these girls that dress much, much worse. You're such a hypocrite." I said and stormed away from him while he was looking at me with his jaw hanging.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Hope you liked it, I was planning on updating faster but somebody vandalized my car and stole my purse some days ago, so I was a little upset still am.**_

_**Next chapter will have, somebody's birthday and a quidditch match, plus more moment between Rose and Scorpius. I'm also thinking of having a second p.o.v, but haven't decided who yet.**_

_**Don't forget every tenth reviewer gets a sneak peek into next chapter.**_

_**Andio**_

_**Till next time......**_


	12. Chapter 12: Plans and Games

_**Chapter 12: Plans and Games!**_

_**Rose's p.o.v.**_

"What did you do then?" Lily and Dominique asked breathless and with wide eyes.

"I started screaming at him, called him a hypocrite and stormed off!" I replied with a huff, while pacing around the common room.

"Wow!" Lily said looking at me with her jaw hanging. "I never though you had the guts to do something like that!!!"

"I know!!!" Dominique replied, her jaw hanging as well.

"What..... I mean ..... .should I stay mad at him or pretend like nothing happened, what should I do? I 'm not usually like that I don't even know what came over me and that point, but I was so.....so mad at him for criticizing me for my _clothes,_ while I've never, ever done anything like that to him...... I just blew off you know...." I burst out, waving my hands while huffing and puffing all over the place.

I was still very angry and upset.

I just got here, ten minutes ago and I explained everything that happened to the girls.

" Definitely stay mad. After all, he's the one who's wrong, not you!" Lily said vehemently.

"I don't know, are you sure that's a good idea?" Dominique said, Lily glared at her while I looked at her questioningly. "I mean.... you've been friends for so long, isn't it a little too radical to not talk to him, because of his criticism on your clothes?" she explained.

"Are you kidding me?" Lily said loudly. " So what if they've been friends for years? Does that give him the right to criticize her clothing? No! Especially when his dates dress like hookers on parade. And not to mention the fact, that Rose here has never criticized him about _anything_. I say, let him suffer the consequences. " Lily finished passionately.

Wow, what's up with her, she's acting extremely vengeful. I mean she always tended to be a little _cruel_ and revengeful to people who wronged her, but not like this.

"Okay, okay relax!" Dominique said " I just don't like when people are fighting that's all, but when you put it that way then she should stay mad at him. " she said hesitantly.

"I knew you'll see it from my point of view." Lily said.

"So staying mad, it is....But, what if he comes and talks to me like nothing happened.

"Tell him to eff off." Lily practically shrieked.

"LILY!" Dominique and I exclaimed surprised.

See, what was I saying? There _is _something wrong with her.

"What? You asked and I answered." she said.

"Did something happen while I was with Alex?" I asked looking between them. "You're acting rather cruel and angry..." I said looking at Lily.

"Nothing, happened." she replied fast, looking irritated.

"Are you sure? Are you on your period then?" I tried again. There _is _something going on with her, even if she denies it and _I _am going to get to the bottom of this.

"No, I said everything is fine!" she said through clenched teeth. I turned on Dominique.

"Really now, what happened?" I asked her.

"Oh, nothing happened. She's been like this ever since Marco, asked Morgan out at breakfast, after you left." Dominique said. Suddenly we looked at each other and our eyes widened, it was like something clicked in our minds.

"Lily, is there something you're not telling us?" I asked while settling down on the couch beside her.

"Of course not, you know everything that's going on in my life!" she said quite abruptly.

"Lily, do you fancy Marco?" Dominique asked with sneaky smile.

"Of course not!" Lily screamed immediately. "How dare you even _insinuate_ that I fancy _him?"_ she asked while sneering. "He is so....so revolting, disgusting, idiotic..... there are so many negative epithets I can use to describe him that I can't even start now cause it will take me years, _years_ to finish." she finished with a huff.

"Than, why are you acting so upset over the fact that he asked Morgan out?" I asked her.

" I am not acting upset because of that.....and besides, Morgan is my friend and I don't feel like seeing her mop around the place when _he_ dumps her." Lily said defensively.

"Yes, but you j....." Dominique started saying.

"I said, I don't fancy _him _and I am most definitely _not_ upset that he asked Morgan out. Can we drop it now?" Lily said while glaring at Dominique sitting across from her.

"Jeesh, we just asked because we care and this is what we get...." Dominique said while shaking her head disappointedly. I just nodded, I didn't want to add any more fuel to the fire.

"At least, did you have a good time with Alex?" Lily said, obviously as an attempt to change the subject.

"Yeah....." I said, I decided not to tell them anything about my friendly feelings towards him yet. "I'll go, back to my dorm..." I said while getting up " I have a test tomorrow on DADA and I want to revise. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I asked. Lily nodded.

"Yeah and we fixed your clothes in your room, hope you don't mind!" Dominique said.

"It's okay. Goodnight then!" I said and walked out of the common room and toward my dorm.

**-0-0-0-0------0------0-0-0-0-**

As always the following week past by really swift. What with classes, exams, homework and my Head duties, my free time was extremely limited.

I also hadn't talked to Scorpius at all for this week. Oh, he was trying to make amends. I can't say. But I decided maybe it was time for me to show him some backbone.

The guys kept giving me weird pleading looks, to make everything return to normal but I wouldn't budged. And on the other hand the girls were congratulating me and giving me silly speeches about woman empowerment. Funny ha?

I had also hang out for quite some time with Alex, but my feelings remained still the same.

Tomorrow morning there was a match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. It was the first match of the year and the spirits had started soaring high, rather early. Everywhere you went you would see banners and people making wagers and bets about the outcome. The Hogwarts bookies; two fifth year Hufflepuffs were running aloft the school trying to keep up with all of them.

I found it extremely amusing.

"Hey Rose!" Nikos said walking up to her.

"Hullo!" I replied with a small smile. I was in the Gryffindor common room sitting by the fire and reading a book.

"What are you up to?" he asked looking around the room and then at her.

"Nothing much." I exclaimed and put the book on the side.

"So... Marco's birthday is coming up....." he said and looked at her pointedly.

"I know it's next Sunday." I said looking at him curiously. He was taking this somewhere but I don't know exactly where. "Why are you telling me that?"

"Well, we... that is the guys and I decided to go out the day before." he said looking seriously at me, and seeming a little alarmed.

"But....but there is no Hogsmead visit next week..." I said looking confused

"Exactly..." Nikos said slowly.

Oh no! He didn't mean they would sneak out, did he?

"Are you telling me that you are planning on _sneaking out?" _I whispered viciously. "You can't!" I added after a while. "What if you get caught! For Merlin's sake you could be _expelled! EXPELLED!" _I said urgently. And the another thought went through her mind. "Oh my god! You made me your accomplish. I could be expelled as well." I cried out. Okay maybe that was a little too over dramatic but she couldn't help it!

"Relax!" Nikos simply said . "We're just letting you know. You don't have to come if you don't want to. Although Marco would appreciate it." he said still in a hushed tone.

"You wanted me to come too?" she asked sounding astonished. Yes, they had tried to make her sneak out before, but it was usually out of the common room not out of the school. "And where are you planning on going if I might ask? And why did they send you and they didn't come to tell me by them selves?" I asked again looking at him with narrowed eyes. He cleared his throat.

"We're going at this new pub that opened in Hogsmead!" he whispered. "And the guys were a little scared to tell you of the plan, so they send me since I am not." he said grinning. I kept on looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"I don't think it's really wise of me to sneak out. The one time I did it I got caught." I said looking at him seriously. "It was not a pretty sight when my mother heard of it." I said and winced remembering the howler I had received the next day.

"But that was only one time!" he said in a pleading tone. "Come on have some fun." he tried again.

"Nope! I stand firm." I replied again.

"Okay but we're still going.." Nikos said in a warning tone. I just shrugged. They could go by themselves. I wouldn't have fun either way. The one and only time I had went them with them at a club I had ended up sitting by myself for most of the time and watching the guys, mostly Scorpius hooking up with other girls.....

"Are you coming at least tomorrow?" Nikos asked.

"You mean the game?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah, I have to or the boys are going to be mad."

"At least wish him good luck..." Nikos said before getting up and walking away.

Rose did not have to ask about whom he was talking about. Maybe he was right... Oh what the hell it was only a good luck, she was just gonna say those two words and then everything would go back to normal. Well not exactly normal, normal. She was going to be still mad at him and not quite exactly talk to him. At least until he apologized.

Yeah, that was exactly what she was going to do!

**-0-0-0-0------0------0-0-0-0-**

"Truth or Dare?" Dominique asked Lilly as the three of them walked from their dorms to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The game was today and they woke up a little earlier than usual so they could eat their breakfast in a calm relaxed mood and not the craze that had been going on the last past days

"Truth." Lilly answered looking down at her feet. Dominique smiled gleefully and rubbed her hands like a naughty child.

"Do you think Marco is cute?" she asked waggling her eyebrows. Lilly's head shot up, her cheeks bright red. She thought for a couple of moments and the in a serious voice said "No, I don't."

"Now, Lilly remember you have to tell the truth.." I reminded her in scolding tone. She glared at me.

"I am telling the truth." she retorted I just shrugged.

"So you don't find him cute at all?" Dominique said curiously. Lilly shook her head. "Are you sure?" Lilly shook her head again "What do you think of him then?"

Lilly's cheeks got colored even more. She looked around and said nothing for a couple of moments. "I don't." she answered slowly.

"You don't what?" I asked.

"I don't think of him, okay?" Lily screamed. We heard coughs and snickers from behind us. All three of us turned around and saw that there were four Ravenclaw guys behind us and apparently they had all heard our conversation. And to make things worst they all four were on the Ravenclaw quidditch team. We just turned around and started walking without saying anything.

"Do you think they heard a lot?" Dominique said whispering.

"No, probably only Lilly's last sentence which she screamed." I answered in a whisper too.

"Like I care!" Lilly said in a normal voice. That is true one thing that Lilly was definitely not was shy. "So Rose, truth or dare?"she asked looking at me.

"Uhhh, dare ?" I said. Lilly got a sly expression stole a glance behind us and said in a clear loud voice. "I dare you to kiss the first guy you see."

"Come onnnnnn!" I moaned "You can't do that to me, Lily!" I said in a pleading voice. "My God, what if the first guy I see is Prof. Neville or worst Prof. Pinto" I said and shivered thinking of me kissing our 100-or-so year old potions master.

Suddenly, I felt someone tapping me on the shoulder. I whirled around and saw one of the Ravenclaw guys. I'd seen him before in some of my classes but didn't actually know him.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked in my professional Head Girl voice. Usually when someone tapped me in the shoulder it was for me to do something as the Head Girl.

"Nope." he said with a grin and looked back at his friends who were guffawing at the moment. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. The guy who was about 5'10 with black hair and hazel eyes; quite cute if I say so myself, turned and looked at me again with a .... flirty smile?

"You see my friends and I couldn't help but overhearing your conversation and also your..uh.. dare." he said with a half grin. "We also heard of your objections, so I valiantly decided to take one for the team and help you out." he said, grin still plastered in his face. I frowned. So what did he actually mean with that. That he was offering himself to me to kiss? The guy turned around and pointed at his cheek.

"I.. I don't even now you!" I blurted out and looked around the girls where winking and smiling and me the other three guys were still guffawing.

He turned to me with a smile and said "Tommy Denton, nice to meet you. I know already who you are."

"You do?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Of course. Who doesn't know our lovely Head Girl , who is also one of the prettiest girls in school." he said with a wink and turned his head again to show me his cheek.

"Oh, alright." I said and got up on my tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek, but a second before my lips touched his cheek he turned and I ended up kissing him on the mouth... I immediately drew back looking at him with wide eyes. He just smiled at me looked at his friends who were hi-fiving each other and started walking by us. Before he was gone from the hall he turned around looked at me and said.

" All my scores today will be for you!" then winked and moved out of sight.

"Wow, can't say I saw that coming." Dominique said, with her constant smiley face.

"Yeah." I said.

"Wellll, that was fun!" Lilly said "Can we go for breakfast now?" she said in a whiny voice. "You know I don't do early weekends." she said again and started walking fast towards the great hall.

When we got there I spotted the guys sitting at the Slytherin table surrounded by the rest of their teammates and the usual female crowd so we chose to sit at our table. When we finished our breakfast we decided to sit here and talk until the time the game would start. During that time the guys came to talk to us before they headed to the pitch. I wished Marco and Albus good luck with a kiss and then coolly said good luck to Scorpius who smiled back at me hopefully. I did not say or do anything else and he left with a sullen look on his face.

We reached the pitch and found some pretty good seats and waited for the game to start.

_**So sorry I haven't updated for soooooo long, things have not been going good for me lately, hopefully the New Year will change things a bit. Thanks to all my reviewers which I will not write down now, (i'm running a little short on time) and for all your support and good words. This one not one of my best chapters, wanted to make it much longer but did not have the time. I promise next one will be better....**_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Andio......**_


	13. Chapter 13: FIGHT!

_**Chapter 13 : FIGHT!!!.**_

_**Rose's p.o.v.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Oh my friggin' Merlin!!!" Lily screamed as we ran down the stairs of the Quidditch stadium trying to reach the pitch.

"What happened?" Dominique yelled following after us, while pushing and jerking people out of her way.

"I don't know..." I yelled over the screams of the other students as I reached the entrance to the playing ground and shoved my way in.

The game had just finished. Slytherin had won, but barely by ten points. And as soon as the game finished a fight - _huge_ - fight broke out between the two teams. No one knew why and I certainly didn't either.

What happened?

Why did a fight break out with all the team members participating in it?

Those guys they're going to be in soooo much trouble... And I've told them time and time again 'Don't get into any fights.' but do they listen to me? Noooooooooo...

I was pretty sure it was a Slytherin who started it, because I saw the flash of green before it crashed on one of the players from the Ravenclaw team. And then blue and green blurs rushing to each other.

Naturally, what followed was... pandemonium. People started screaming, hollering and running down to the pitch to see the fight from a better point of view.

Still, as I pushed my way through the throngs of students I couldn't help but think of why would a fight break out? Why? The game had started with all the players acting calmly and friendly, but then as the game progressed things started getting more intense, especially after Ravenclaw started scoring points after points.

I felt my cheeks burning up as an image of Tommy Denton came to mind. Yeah, he did exactly what he last exclaimed to me. With every shot he scored; and there were a lot of them, he flew in front of me and directly pointed at me, or winked or threw me kisses. And like that wasn't embarrassing enough, Lorkan Scamander whom I was going to kill and who was the commentator, started talking about how I was being courted by Tommy Denton but was also seen together with Alex Pucey, and if there was a possible love triangle at Howgarts. Thankfully, Professor Longbottom stopped his from saying anything else. But the damage was already done. Now most of the girls especially the one's from Slytherin and Ravenclaw were throwing threatening glares at me, while all the other students were giving me curious ones...

Uhhh... I was definitely going to kill Lorkan...

"Did you see who started it?" Lily screamed back at us. She was far ahead and as Dominique and I, she was too pushing at people trying to reach the fighting.

"I only saw that it was a Slytherin..." I answered and almost fell on my face as someone shoved me from behind.

Gee... this people are crazy....

_Yeah, well you're not any better yourself._ I thought with a snort as I shoved at some girl in front of me.

With a final shove at a lanky fifth year Hufflepuff boy I was finally at the center of the pitch were the fight had broken out.

I took a look around and gasped. It looked like a bloody battlefield, for heaven's sake.

Scorpius was wrestling on the ground with..... Tommy? I looked closer... Yeah, it was Tommy. Marco was pounding another burly Ravenclaw. Albus was kicking another one that at the moment was trying to punch him. Alex and Goyle were in what looked like a group fight with two other Ravenclaw guys. Derrick was on the ground with a huge Ravenclaw pounding at him, and Bletchley was circling another one.

Professor Rotherbridge, who was also the referee of the match as well as our Arithmacy professor was running around trying to break the fights between the players but it didn't look like it was working.

Nikos who had reached them before us, was trying to pull the Ravenclaw away from Derrick who looked pretty bad.....

I didn't know what to do, to whom should I run? Whom should I stop?

From the corner of my eye I saw Lily running at her brother and trying to pull him away. Dominique too was running towards Marco, who at the moment was charging at the other guy, he caught him at the waist and they went down. I saw other students from Slytherin and Ravenclaw trying to separate them.

I could hear Professor Longbottom and Headmistress Sprout screaming at students to make way.

I hastily ran at Scorpius who had just punched Tommy on the eye. Tommy retaliated by punching him at his nose. I cringed as I heard a crunching sound.

"Stop!" I screamed as I launched myself to Scorpius and circled his waist trying to pull him away.

"Stay out of this." He growled at me and pushed me away.

"Stop it. Are you both crazy? You're hurt _and _gonna get into trouble." I screamed again and got into the middle of them.

" Don't worry about me, honey. I can take on that wimp!" Tommy said with a smirk as he used the corner of his blue robe to wipe away blood from the corner of his lips.

His statement made Scorpius even more enraged and he growled and bypassed me to attack Tommy again.

"Stop it!" I screamed again and got between them once more. "Do you two want to get _expelled?_" I growled at them. They completely ignored me and kept glaring at each other.

"EVERYONE OUT OF THE WAY!" I heard the Headmistress's voice, and from the corner of my eye saw people parting to let her and Neville get through. As soon as she saw the mess she casted a Caterwauling charm, that proceeded to make one of the loudest noises I have ever heard. All the fights broke up and everyone cringed with their hands covering their ears.

"All of you, get up!" She said in a stern voice and both teams got up. "What is going on here?" she asked her hands on her hips, eyes narrowed and mouth pinched in anger. "You should be ashamed of yourselves, rolling in the ground like pigs and punching each other! Now tell me why this happened?" she demanded her eyes flashing. None of the 14 guys said anything they just looked down at their feet. "Well, I am waiting! Will no one of you explain?" She asked her voice threatening, still no one made a sound. "Fine then, detention for all of you, everyday for the next two weeks at five o'clock. And no points from today's game."

"But, Headmistress..." Marco started complaining.

"No! No buts... I asked you something and you chose not to answer and now you will have to face the consequences." She said and with a flurry movement of her robe turned around and left. The crowd started diminishing as well , until in the end there were left only Marco, Albus, Scorpius , Lily, Alex, Dominique, Nikos and I.

We just looked at them with wide eyes and curious expressions.

"What happened? Who started the fight?" asked Nikos while breathing hard and wiping his brow.

"Why don't you ask Scorpius." Marco said sarcastically and then headed towards the lockers. Alex followed him with slumped shoulders. All of us looked expectantly at Scorpius .

"Well?" Lily asked.

"It was nothing!" he said angrily through clenched teeth and strode away.

"What happened?" I asked Albus. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea, one moment we were there and the next thing I knew he was attacking Denton and the other Ravenclaw guys were attacking us." he explained and then walked away as well.

"Am I the only one who finds this extremely weird?" Dominique said with a puzzled look while the rest of us shook our head no.

**-0-0-0-0------0------0-0-0-0-**

Later that day Alex caught up with me as I was heading out of the library.

"Hey, Rose." he said with a slight frown on his face.

"Oh, hey Alex!" I greeted him as he gave me a kiss on the cheek, which had become our usual greeting by now. "Sorry about the game today!" I said with an apologetic look.

"Yeah, me too." he crumpled . "Can we go for a walk? I wanted to talk to you about something." I nodded and curiously followed him as he started walking.

"So...." Alex said and scratched his head.

"So?"

"Okay I'll just say this and get it done." he said with a sigh. Hmm,what did he want to say? I hope nothing about me being his girlfriend.... dread filled my stomach at that though. "Okay here I go, When I first asked you out, I was.....sort of obsessed with you." he said and looked embarrassed at me. My cheeks started heating up, as usual. " I wanted you so bad to notice me that I started insulting you and teasing you." I looked up at him alarmed.

"You... you mean you've been obsessed with me for years?" I stopped walking and looked at him with wide eyes. Now, that thought scared me shitless.

"No." he screamed. "I started liking you only a couple years ago." I sighed with relief. "So, I was so happy when you agreed to go out with me, I really was! And I think you are such a great person, but after our first date and first kiss, I … I" Alex said and paused. Was he trying to say what I think he was? Please, please let it be.

"You?" I asked hopefully.

"Well, I just couldn't see us together as… as a couple." he said and looked at me with an alarming look, like he was expecting me to start crying. A smile bloomed on my face.

"Oh Alex, I feel exactly the same!" I said and hugged him from my excitement.

"You do?" he asked surprised with a tinge of relief sipping through his voice.

"I'm so happy I could kiss you." I exclaimed, he just gave me a smile. We started walking again.

"So, anything going on between you and Denton?" he asked in a conversational tone, but growled Tommy's name.

"Uhmm... no. Why would you ask that?"

Alex looked at me with a are-you-kidding-me look. "Don't you think it was a little obvious after all his theatrics, this morning?"

"Seriously now, we've just talked for a couple minutes." and kissed for a couple seconds.

"Okay whatever you say." he said and shrugged his shoulders. We talked a bit about our classes and then about the game that morning. We had walked around the floor so when we passed the library for the second time we stopped, to go our ways.

" I wanted to ask you something else before you go." Alex said looking down at his feet. Hmm, what was it this time?

"You think Lily would like to go out with me?" he asked his cheeks getting slightly pink.

My jaw hit the floor. Alex and Lily? Oh, that was so rich....

"Uhmm... I honestly don't know. Why don't you ask her yourself?" I said trying to hold my laughter.

"Can you at least put in a good word for me?" Alex asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, sure. I'll talk to you tomorrow then?" He nodded and we walked in different directions. He towards the staircase to go down and I straight the hall to find the staircase to go to the Gryffindor common room.

As I was walking down the fifth floor a voice stopped me in my tracks.

"So, does Alex know you've been tonguing Denton?" Scorpius asked in an angry voice as he came out of a dark corner.

"What?" I asked surprised. What was he talking about?

"You heard me! Does your precious Alex know you've been kissing Denton?" he sneered as he walked closer to me. My nerves started prickling.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, put my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"I'm talking about the '_oh I feel exactly the same way Alex, I'm so happy I could kiss you Alex' _While at the same time you've been snogging with damn Denton._" _Scorpius said trying to imitate my voice. I stared at him with a bland look. How did he know what I'd said? How did he know about Tommy? Was he eavesdropping on me and Alex? And not only was he eavesdropping but he had heard it all wrong as well....

"Look here Scorpius...." I said poking my finger at him. "Alex and I were never in a relationship and I don't appreciate you accusing me of things or eavesdropping on my conversations for that matter." I said and poked him on the chest.

"Oh, so because you weren't in a _relationship_ you think it's right to go around and kiss people? That's what sluts do!" he sneered at me. I gasped with outrage.

"You would know, seeing as you are one too."

"I'm a male!"

"So what? That gives you the right to go around and screw a different girl every day?" I asked my cheeks getting red from anger. Scorpius looked at me with wide eyes, as if he didn't believe what I just told him.

"Of course it does!" he screamed back at me and took a threatening step towards me.

"What is your problem? Ha? We haven't talked in days and now you come here and accuse me of being a slut?" I exclaimed my voice full of disbelief and outrage.

"First of all I did not call you a slut and second of all the not talking part was not because of me."

"Oh, yes it was!"

"It wasn't!"

"It was!"

"It wasn't. You were the one who ignored me for days while I did everything to make you talk to me, but you wouldn't budge."

I sighed with exasperation. This fight was getting us nowhere.

"Do you want anything else or only to accuse me of being a slut?" I said with a scowl.

"I did not call you a slut! I just came to warn you to stop acting like one!"

I snorted. "You say to-may-to, I say to-mah-to."

He ruffled his hair and sighed defeated.

"Look, Rose I'm sorry alright. I didn't mean it. Really! I'm just upset from this morning." he grumbled. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow not saying anything. "I was coming to apologize for last week but then I heard you with Alex and then I just ......" Scorpius said his voice trailing off, apparently not knowing what else to say. I just kept glaring at him. "Please, say something! Is just that thinks are different this year, _you _are different, and I am not used to it yet!"

"Well, you better get used to it 'cause I'm not changing back!" I snorted again.

"Friends again then?" he said and extended his hand with a hopeful look, I stared at it. "Please? Oh, for Marlin's sake... you know I've never begged a girl like this before , just accept my apology." he said exasperated.

"Oh, _now _I'm a girl!" I said sarcastically.

"What are you talking about? You've always been a girl!" he said looking at me with a puzzled look. Figure's he would be so clueless as to what I meant....

"Come on, Rose. Truce? I can't take this fighting between us anymore...." he said in a whining voice and a smile, that used to make me do everything he asked.

Apparently it still did, 'cause the next thing I knew I took his hand and was pulled into a hug by him. As always... my breath caught, my heart started skipping beats, my stomach doing jumping jacks, and my limbs started shacking. I buried my head in his chest and inhaled that smell that was purely Scorpius... It was a weird combination of leather, lemons and surprisingly strawberry... As weird as it sounds. Yes strawberry! I still found it surprising every time I smelled his scent. I had even asked him about it but he had denied using anything with the smell of strawberries in it; As he had exclaimed that was just so _girlie_.

I heard sniffing sounds from above and pulled back. I looked up and Scorpius with a curious look, he looked embarrassed and guilty about something..

"Where you just sniffing at me?" I asked him with arched eyebrows and wide eyes.

"What? No..." He yelled with a dismissive gesture but at the same time looked extremely guilty. I delicately and hopefully unnoticeable sniffed at myself. I didn't smell bad, as I matter of fact I smelled rather nice, like flowers and vanilla. Hmm, maybe he is telling the truth and wasn't sniffing me....

"So are you and Alex a ..._couple?_" Scorpius said with a grimace and sneered the last word.

"No, no we're not!" I answered with an exasperated sigh.

"What was the scene with you two then on fourth floor?" he said with an accusing tone. I rolled my eyes at him, why was he acting all weird?

"We were talking about how we both liked each other as _friends! _And I would appreciate you not eavesdropping on my personal conversations next time!"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" he answered with a small smile and a peculiar expression on his face.

He looked at me and rolled on his heels; once, twice, thrice and finally said. "So you're not coming with us Saturday?"

"No, no no no!"

"Come on, it'll be fun!" he said excitement pouring through his voice.

"No, because I am the one who always gets caught!" I said indignantly.

"It was only one time!" he said in a whiny voice.

"Yes and who's fault was it, do you remember?" I glared at him, hands on hips, foot tapping away. The one time I had dared to sneak out of school with them I did not have fun at all, and the worst thing was that I had been caught. And he knew it was his fault; I had made sure to remind him every day for the rest of fifth year.

"You're still hold a grudge about that?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes, I am!" I said shaking my head vigorously. "It was all your fault! Not only _you_ made me come with you that day but _you _also left me alone when Professor Smith was walking towards us, which resulted to me being caught. And for what? For a stupid bimbo who's name you don't even remember today." I said vehemently.

"I have apologized for that a hundred times..." he complained. _"_And I've told you I was drunk or else I would never have left you to fend for yourself."

"Drunk or not, hundred apologies or no, it still happened. And I'm not changing my mind! I'm not going anywhere with you guys!" I finished with a huff and crossed my arms on m top of my chest.

"Okay, okay. I get it you're not coming!" Scorpius said and rolled his eyes. He glanced at his pocket watch. "I've got to go! See you later?"

"Yeah, probably at dinner." I said and walked away.

_Scorpius and I were talking again!_ I thought and a small smile started forming on my lips. Yes, I had been really really angry at him but I still couldn't help but having a feeling of exuberance overwhelm me. God, the girls are right! I am utterly pathetic! When am I going to stop feeling like a fool in love? I snorted at that thought.

Why, why did I have to fall in love with him?

**-0-0-0-0------0------0-0-0-0-**

"Now, you will have to let it shimmer for about twenty minutes and make sure that you don't forget to stir it for one minute counterclockwise every five minutes. Also make sure the temperature is right and do not forget, to add three drops of Belladonna when the twenty minutes are over. Is that understood?" Professor Pinto instructed us on making the Essence of Dittany, a potent healing potion. I added two billywig stings, stirred three times clockwise and left it to shimmer for the twenty minutes our professor instructed.

It was Wednesday already, this Saturday Marco had his birthday and next week was last week of classes before Christmas vacation. All of us were going home for the usual family festivities, and I couldn't wait to see my family...

As I was sitting and monopolizing about the soon to come anticipated and hopefully restful vacation, something small landed on my hand. I looked down and saw a small folded piece of parchment.

Hmm... how peculiar. I looked around to find who threw the note at me. Dominique was sitting behind me; Marco, Scorpius and Albus in front of me, and Nikos next to me. I shrugged and slowly unfolded the parchment.

_I know what's going down Saturday...._

_D_

It was from Dominique; I instantly recognized her handwriting. But what did she mean? I looked back at Dominique, who was looking pointedly at me and motioning with her hand for me to reply.

_What is going down Saturday?_

I folded the parchment and quietly threw it back at her. She read it and started writing vigorously. I stirred the potion while waiting for her reply. After I was done I sat down and within a second the note was back in my hand.

_About Marco's b-day! Why didn't you tell us? _

_Oh Lilly is __so__ mad at you. She overheard the boys _

_talking about it but when she asked they didn't tell_

_her anything or even invite us? Can you believe? That was_

_so rude of them. But don't worry we've got a plan!_

_THE__ Plan!!!_

What is she talking about? Dread overcame me. What plan, are they talking about? The last plan they had led me to promise to do a list with a bunch of idiotic things written on it....

_What plan? And they invited me but I refused...._

I threw the note back at her a couple of moments later it was back.

_Why did you refuse? Are you insane, they're going at_

_the new pub! The one we're not allowed to go to _

_when we visit Hogsmead!!! Anyway, we decided_

_we're going!!! Isn't that exciting, we'll wear our new_

_clothes too....._

I hope she doesn't include me in that _we_ of hers, because I made my position clear. I am not sneaking out of school, and especially on a Saturday when professors are roaming the Halls at night. Are they insane? But of course they were, why do I even bother myself by pondering that question?

_When you say we, you mean you and Lilly right?_

Was my note to her, she responded within seconds with a note of her own.

_OF COURSE NOT. _

_YOU are coming TOO, _

_and Morgan, Leah and maybe Alice, she doesn't_

_know yet for sure, though._

Are they kidding me? Six girls is not a good number for sneaking out not to mention that the boys too are planning on sneaking out the same day, who knows who else they'll take with them... No, it was _way_ too risky for her taste... Like no one was going to notice a dozen of students sneaking out. I gave a snort, and Nikos looked at me questioningly. I scrambled my response down and carefully threw the parchment back to Dominique. I waited for a couple minutes but no response came.

I just shrugged my shoulders and turned my attention back to my potion.

After class was over me and the guys were walking out of the classroom when Dominique pulled me aside with her.

I looked up at her with an expecting look.

"You are coming with us, and you can't say no, or did you forget about your promise?" she said and put her hand on her hips staring at me with a stern, hard look. "And speaking of that, didn't we specifically tell you not to put your hair up in that awful bun." she said with a look of distaste towards my hair.

"But I like it, it's easy and tasteful and...." I started complaining but the next thing I knew my hair was down in all their frizzy glory.

"Ahh... there, so much better now!" Dominique said with a sigh.

"I can't go out like this... I look like I escaped St Mango's mental ward!" I said indignantly while trying to put my hair back up with no success.

"It's fine!" she said with a dismissive gesture.

"But....b-but I don't want to go out this Saturday..." I whined while still trying to put my hair up somehow.

"You have to! Come on it will be fun, exciting..._adventurous!"_ she said with a delighted squeal.

"It will be a _disaster!"_

"You are soooo over dramatic. don't worry we've got everything planned out, nothing will happen!" she said in a placating voice.

"What about the guys? They'll get mad at me, especially Marco!"

"They won't even see us! Have you seen the new pub? It's huge! Not to mention that it's going to be really crowded, we'll surely get lost in the crowd."

"I don't know six people... that's a lot to sneak out, especially when the professors are on rounds!" I said thoughtfully.

"Told ya, don't worry about it. We've planned everything!"

I thought about my options, and in the end I decided to give in and hesitantly nodded my head.

"Awesome!" Dominique squealed excitedly while jumping up and down. " You'll see we'll have fun!"

"God and Merlin help me!" I sighed while rolling my eyes up at the ceiling, and while Dominique started drugging me away...


	14. Chapter 14Birthdays, Danses and lots of

_**Thanks for all the reviews, hope you like this one! Please review and let me know!**_

**_---------------------------------------------_**

_**Chapter 14: Birthdays, dances and drinks, lots of drinks!**_

_**Rose's p.o.v**_

"Gahhh, I can't believe you convinced me to do this!" I grumbled in a whispering tone as we sneaked out of the Gryffindor dorms.

"Shhhhhh, now we'll go in teams of two, be careful and don't make _any_ noise!" Lily said glaring at Rose's and Alice's direction.

"What? I'm not noisy!" Alice complained her hazel eyes narrowed at Lily.

"I know, but you're clumsy at the most unfortunate moments! Now, Leah and I go first, then Morgan and Dominique and then you two." Lily said once again in an authoritative voice. "Anything else before we go?"

"Eh, how are we going to know when we're set to go?" Morgan asked.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that." Lily exclaimed and she looked down at her breast and took out three pieces of parchment out of her décolletage. The girls gave her a weird look. "It's not like I had any other place to put them!" she complained, glaring back at them.

"What about your purse?" Leah said and pointed down at the small black envelope handbag that Lily was holding. Lily looked down and her cheeks reddened.

"Uhm, I didn't think about it!" she said sounding embarrassed. I chuckled softly, That was so like Lily, to miss out the obvious.... "Anyway, they're spelled, just hold them and when I write something on mine your will warm up and my message will appear. Alright anything else?" We shook our head negatively and Lily and Leah started walking away. Alice's hand shot up and stopped her before she moved further away.

"Wait, what's the route once more?" she asked anxiously. She was a little stressed out, after all this _was_ her first time sneaking out and going to a pub.

"Okay, we have to get to third floor, to the statue of the hump-backed one-eyed witch, Rose know what to do there. You have to be very careful, on the fifth and fourth floor, 'cause by now Rotherbridge and Bateman will have started rounds and we'll most probably be around that area. Best to just take the shortcut on sixth floor, the one behind the statue of the headless knight, that'll lead you on the third floor and then you'll just have to go to the other passage. Ok?" Lily explained hastily in hushed tones.

The others and I nodded. It seemed easy enough, just walk down to the sixth floor and then take the two passages.

"Alright we'll be heading then, I'll send you a note of when to start and if I see anything going on in MM. We'll be waiting for you at the other side of the passage." Lily said and she and Leah, walked away.

MM was the Marauders Map. Lily had gotten that and Albus had gotten the invincible cloak. Uncle Harry had given them secretly, because Aunt Ginny had forbid him to give them out and if she found out that he had she would surely be angry at him.

Few minutes passed in silence as we kept hidden in a dark crevice, somewhere on the seventh floor.

The parchment we were holding warmed up. I peered down and read it then showed it to Alice. The note read.

_All set. D&M you're up next!_

Dominique and Morgan nodded at us silently and softly walked away. Alice sighed and started to chew at her lip, her stance all frigid.

"Alice, don't worry everything we'll go okay!" I comfortingly whispered at her, and hugged her shoulder with one arm. She nodded and swallowed hard.

"God, if anyone catches us we're toast!" she said with a horrified grimace. I nodded understandably.

" I worry more about falling down and breaking a leg with these shoes they put me in than getting caught." I whispered and Alice smiled at me.

"They are awfully nice, though." she exclaimed observing the red four inch stiletto high heels I was wearing.

"Yes, but awfully uncomfortable after a while." I replied, wishfully thinking of my comfortable flats.

"I like your dress too." Alice commented looking down at my apparel. I followed her gaze.

The girls had once more dressed me up in this. This being; a red dress in a stretchy fabric, with wide strips as sleeves, a low heart shaped neckline and length that only reached the middle of my thigh. At least I took my revenge by wearing on top my thick winter cloak, which I planned on not taking off. Ha, take that Lily and Dominique!

"The girls stuffed me into it!" I said with a pout. "I like your dress more." She was wearing a strapless blue dress in some short of stretchy fabric. It was really shapely and showed her petite body off very nicely. But at least it reached her knees, not her thighs. Alice just looked down and shrugged shyly.

"We should silence our shoes, don't you think? Don't high heels make noise?" Alice whispered looking now at her feet, she was wearing a pair of five inch high heeled pumps. That was a good idea! I immediately cast a silencing spell, to muffle the noise.

"What is taking them so long?" Alice exclaimed with a sigh and at that moment the parchment felt hot in her hand.

"Look." I whispered and read the note which now said

_OK! D&M are here, your turn. _

_Head to the 6__th__ fl. psg, _

_Way's clear._

"Ready?" I asked Alice who looked at me with a terrified look and nodded. "Let's go!" I said and grabbed her hand and carefully started walking towards the staircase. Everything went alright and no problems came up, we took the hidden passage and came out right on the third floor. The thing was that we were all the way to the other side of the castle and we had quite some ways to walk to the statue of the hump-backed one-eyed witch. We started walking towards that direction. But I suddenly felt my hand getting warm. I looked up and hastily opened the parchment.

_Shit! The guys are coming fast behind you_

_and Pollon from your front. _

_Hide and do it Fast!_

"Oh no, we have to hide! Come quick." I said and grabbed her hand and ran into one of the classrooms.

"We're gonna get caught, we're gonna get caught.." Alice mumbled a terrified look in her eyes. "My mom is gonna kill me!" I grinned at that. I found it extremely funny, how she did not mention her dad even though he was a Professor at Howgarts.

"Just keep quiet, everything we'll go fine!" I whispered to her. The paper heated once more and looked down squinting my eyes trying to make out what it said.

_Damn, I swear Alice and you have the lousiest _

_luck ever!_ _The guys are heading in the room you are _

_I'm guessing to hide. Just get down under a table and keep __quiet!_

"Shit!" I whispered and shoved Alice and me under the nearest table. "Keep quiet the guys are coming in here!"

"The guys? The guys?" she inquired and then suddenly gasped "You mean _the _guys? Isn't that good?" Alice said a tone of excitement in her hushed voice.

"_No!" _I viciously whispered"It's not. They don't know we're going!" I whispered fast.

"Why? Aren't you like best friend or something?" Alice asked curiously.

"Big story." I said my voice trailing off as I heard the door opening. Alice and I held our breaths. We heard some shuffling and whispers then quiet. A few minutes later the door opened and then closed.

Few more minutes passed! I felt the paper heat once more. I moved slowly to one of the window letting the moon throw some light on the parchment.

_OK! You're set to go! But you have to gun for it_

_Seems Pollon is doing rounds around 3__rd__ fl tonight_

_and he's coming back. Just get out and run, _

_We'll see you in a couple minutes._

"Run?" I said with a snort towards Alice, "Easy for her to say, she's not wearing four inch high heels!"

"Wasn't she wearing those wicked looking six inch heels?" Alice said with a grin.

"Yeahh..." I answered with a smile. "But still, she didn't have to run!"

"You ready?" Alice asked as she moved to the door. I took a deep breath and nodded. Alice opened the door and we immediately ran as hard as we could. We reached the statue and I took my wand out tapped it and said _'Dissendium' _the hump moved away and we got in, closing the entrance behind us_._

We paused trying to catch our breath.

"That was awesome!" Alice said giggling and holding her stomach. I looked at her with a surprised look. Few moments ago she was dying from fear and now she was giggling?

"Alice, you're one hell of a weird girl!" I exclaimed through heaving breaths.

"I'll take that as a compliment!" She said laughing and for some reason I started laughing as well.

Three minutes later we were in front of the other four girls, and we started walking the route to the basement of Honeyduke's.

"Did the guys see you?" I asked Lily as the rest of the girls climbed up the stairs to the store's basement.

"Oh, we just hid from them. They were so psyched to sneak out they didn't notice anything!" Lily said with a saucy grin! "Let's go!" she said and grabbed my hand and pulled me behind her.

We reached the pub and I\we saw, this huge line forming at the entrance.

"Wow, it's terribly busy!" Morgan said.

"Yay, that means more cute guys." Leah answered and winked at the guy in the front of the line. The guy contemplated us with a cocked eyebrow, and turned and said something to the guy next to him.

"Why, so many people though? And why is the music so loud?" I asked, as the doors opened for a few seconds and loud blaring music carried out. "I thought it was a pub!" I said with a crease forming between my eyebrows.

"By day, by night it's a club!" Dominique squealed enthusiastically.

"What? Why didn't you tell me!" I said with an irritated glare, my lips tight from irritation. Of course they would keep something like that secret! Why, do I even trust them in the first place? I don't even know.

"Uh, uh the cutie is coming here." Leah whispered and adjusted her green dress to show more of her décolletage. The other girls did the same I looked down and instead covered my front with the cloak, that way leaving nothing showing.

"Hey, ladies!" Greeted one of them. "Are you interested in going in without waiting?"

"Yeah, Of course!" The girls gushed with excitement and I rolled my eyes at their behavior.

"This way then." the other one said and escorted them in the front of the line and they opened the doors for us. We thanked them and got in.

I was taken aback. The place looked nothing like a pub. Nothing! Loud music was blaring and light beams turned around and around while clouds of smoke rose up high in the sky. There was a place that was really crowded and I understood that, that was supposed to be the dance floor. The people over there were jumping around or rubbing against each other in the frantic rhythm of the music.

"This place is awesome!" Alice exclaimed voice full of amazement.

"Yeah, it actually looks like a muggle club!" Leah yelled to us, her eyes shining from excitement.

"Let's go find a table!" Lilly said and pointed to an area with tables and booths. We made our way through the crush of people and reached the sitting area that was also crowded. Luckily, we managed to snatch a booth and we sat down.

A waitress in black shorts and a white top came. "Hello, ladies! How are we this evening?" she asked us.

We looked at each other and shrugged, usually there were no waitresses you just went at the bar and asked for what you wanted.

"We are just fine! How are you?" Morgan asked grinning looking at the crowd around.

"I;m okay, thank you for asking! Now, today it's our Muggle Night!" she said with a grin forming.

"Muggle Night? W hat does that mean?" Alice asked her.

"Well, it means we're doing things the muggle way for this evening. That's why I'm here to take your order and also you have to be dressed in muggle clothes, not wizard robes." she said looking apologetically at me.

I looked down at my cloak and looked up at the waitress questioningly. "Yes, that includes cloaks as well!" she said with a nod of her head.

I sighed with disappointment and took it off. Well, there goes my plan to annoy Dominique and Lily! "Now, what can I get you? And remember only muggle drinks!" the waitress said in a sing-songy voice.

"Mhh, what do you suggest? Seeing as we've never been to a muggle club before." Dominique said with her usual too bright smile.

"You want something strong or not?" The waitress asked with a thoughtful expression.

Before I even had the chance to say that we wanted something soft the girls all at once screamed 'strong' drowning my voice.

"Well let's see, tequila shots are pretty strong, than whiskey but that's really not as strong as our firewhiskey. Then, we have some cocktails with very naughty names!" she said and giggled.

"Really, like what?" Lily asked a note of interest in her voice. "I always wanted to try a 'sex on the beach'"

"Oh, yeah we have that!" The waitress said giggling again.

"Okay, we'll all have that!" Lily said the waitress nodded and left.

"Hey, I didn't want that." I said complainingly. "I wanted a juice or something!"

"No, no no no no." Lily said shaking her head and hand at every syllable. "You're going to drink, and that's the end of it!" Lily said in that bossy voice of hers, she had inherited from Aunt Ginny. The one I absolutely hated.

"But, I don't want to. I can't drink I'll get..." I started in my whining voice knowing how much it irritated Lily.

"Shut up! You're gonna drink it and love it!" she exclaimed with a glare and the waitress approached us with six drinks. She set them down and then said to us.

"If you need anything else, just call it out loud and it will appear. We're a little too busy and I won't be able to come by and check on you. Have fun." she said and walked away.

"Come on! To a fun night." Leah toasted raising her glass up. The other girls followed suit and I hesitantly raised my glass and then took a sip. Mhh,, it tasted nice! Tasty a little sour and sweet at the same time. I took another sip.

"You like it?" Lily asked us. And the girls nodded enthusiastically."You?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, it's tasty!" I replied and took another sip, lily grinned.

"Come on, drink it so that we can go dance." she said and drank all of her drink in one sip. I shrugged my shoulders thought what the heck and followed her example.

"Come on, let's go." she said and pulled me after her, I felt a little dizzy as we got up but it was probably from me standing up too fast. "We're going to dance, anyone else coming?" Lily asked looking at the other four girls. They shook their head no.

"Alice, come with us!" I said to her. " Came on, don't leave me with my crazy cousin, please?" I said with a smile.

"Okay, I'll come!" she said and she also downed her drink before getting up. "We should definitely get some more of that?" she said with a giggle as we moved to one of the overcrowded dance floors.

**-0-0-0-0------0------0-0-0-0-**

**_A couple hours and half a dozen drinks later!_**

"I ….. thin I'm drink" I said through my laughter at the others girls who were gigging.

"No weally, don laugh...." I said and a snort of laughter escaped my mouth.

Ahh, everything going round and round and damn I was feeling really really hot in here. I started fanning my face. Morgan and Dominique were somewhere on the dance floor.

"Les go to the v.c or is it w.c. I can never remember!" I said to Alice my face creasing in confusedness.

Alice giggled at me and moved out of the booth I followed after her and as I went to get up I slid to the floor. I started laughing. This was sooooooo fun.

"Rose, you okay?" Alice asked looking down at me with wide eyes.

"Yeappppp! Jusssst fa-fine!" I giggled. "Hey, you look upshide down from here!" I said looking weirdly at her. "Why, are you upsaide down?" I said curiously.

"Come on, Rose. Up you go!" Alice said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me up, then put her arm around my waist.

"OHHHH, I was upside down!" I said understandingly, as we traipsed away.

"Hey, I know let's have some more of that SEX!" I yelled excitedly at Alice as we passed a group of guys who gave me some winks and smirks, I smiled back at them. Alice gave them a glare and hurried away taking me with her.

"Heyyy" I said complainingly. "They were cute, weee should go danse with them." I said and pouted my lips.

"I don't think they wanted to dance!" Alice said seriously. I shrugged and looked around.

Damn, this place was funnn. I'm glad the girls dragged me with them.

The club around was still overcrowded and it was difficult for us to navigate through them, but Alice managed just fine and in a bit we were in front of the women's bathroom. There was a huge, Huge line forming outside. I grimaced, we'd have to wait for a long long time for our turn.

"Hey, I know, let's go to the mens." I said brightly.

"What? NO, we can't!" Alice said with her hazel eyes wide open.

"Yeah, come on. It's empty I can sseee it from here." I said and started dragging her with me, she tried to stop me but when I'm determined no one can stop me.

We entered the bathroom and as I had previously pointed out it was empty. I went and did my business as Alice waited for me outside. I washed my hands while the whole time giggling and smiling. For what I didn't know I just felt the need to laugh.

"You are really, really drunk!" Alice commented with a smile and a cocked eyebrow. "I'm a little buzzed too, but man you're waisted." she said and I for some reason burst into laughter again.

"Yeah, lest go and have some more...." I said as I stumbled my way out of the bathroom but didn't finish my sentence as a bumped into something.

I don't think it was a wall cause it smelled nice and it was _warm_. I giggled at my thoughts and looked up into the amazing pale green eyes of...... my love!

"Scorpius!" I exclaimed happily and jumped up and hugged him tight.

"Rose?" he asked looking surprised, his beautiful face fixed in a weird expression.

"I'm ssoooo glads you here!" I mumbled as I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed happily.

"What are you doing here?" he asked trying to look down at me. His hands around my waist holding me up. "And are you _drunk?"_ he asked a strange tone in his voice.

"Where's Alishe?" I asked him ignoring his two questions. "Alishe?" I called over my shoulder. Alice came out of the bathroom giggling and then cutting it short when she caught a look of me and Scorpius.

"Um, Malfoy?" she greeted him with a trembling voice.

"Longbottom! What's going on here?" he asked his voice full of irritation.

"Uhm, I don't know Lily does !" she said hastily.

"Lily!" I squealed and then giggled. "Dom's here too."

"Wow, you're really waisted! What the hell did you have?" Scorpius asked putting me down but still holding me up with his arms around my waist, I leaned into him and sighed.

"Oh, just lots of sex..." I said dismissively and giggled.

"What?" Scorpius screamed his eyes wide and I started laughing more.

"She means the drink not the actual.... uh...act!" Alice replied hastily.

"I think I should take her back to the school!" Scorpius said seriously and Alice nodded.

"Nooo." I whined looking up at him and tugging at his hands. "Lesh go have some more sex, come on you'll like it!" I said and tried to walk away, but something around my midriff stopped me. I looked down and saw Scorpius's arms. "Scorpiiiiii let go!" I whined and tried to pull his hands away.

"I don't think so." he replied and instead picked me up and slugged me over his shoulder. My face looking at his back and my ass sticking out on the air.

"Put me down!" I squealed as I felt blood rushing to my head.

"Tell _Lily_ that I took her back!" Scorpius said irritated and walked away with me still precariously perched on his shoulder.

"Hey, where arre we goin?" I asked as I moved around trying to get down. Scorpius put one of his palms on the back of my thigh to hold me up. I squealed at the sensation of it and my face felt warmer than before.

"Hey, guess who I found?" Scorpius said in a grim tone of voice and I giggled again.

"Don't know, haven't seen that ass before or I would have remembered it!" Marco said amused and I laughed more. Ha, ha ha they were talking about my ass. I moved my face to the side so it showed under Scorpius's elbow and I saw Albus, Marco and Nikos.

"Hey, guys!" I squealed at them. Albus spit his drink out while Marco choked and Nikos did a double take.

"Rose?" Albus said as he wiped his mouth.

"Alby! How are you?" I smiled at them, still hanging upside down.

"Alby?" Albus said appalled to Scorpius.

"She's waisted!" Scorpius explained.

"Why is she here? And how did she get waisted?" Marco asked with an incredulous look.

"Sex on the beach!" I screamed delighted, thinking that I'd like one more before we go....

The boys looked questioningly at Scorpius. He shrugged. "Apparently it's a drink." the boys nodded understandingly.

"Scorpiiiiii, put me down!" I started whining again. "Can't talk witt the guys like thish!" I exclaimed patronizingly.

"Yeah, why are you carrying her?" Nikos asked with a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Because she can't stand on her own." Scorpius exclaimed exasperated.

"Thas a lie. I can to!" I replied and burst into a fit of giggles. As if I can't stand on my own two feet! I thought and snorted.

"Anyway, I'm gonna take her back you should probably look for the other ones too. As far as I know there's Lily, Dominique and Alice Longbottom. Let's hope that they're not as bad as this one."

"Yeah, that's a good idea! But what were they doing here in the first place?" Albus asked scratching his head thoughtfully.

"We came to dashe, danseeeeeee, dance?" I exclaimed through my giggles.

"You better take her back before she passes out!" Marco said as he got up. "We'll take care of the other ones!"

Scorpius nodded and started walking away again.

I saw my hair swaying down in front of me in big curls.

Hey, you know what else I could see?

Scorpius's butt. Man but it was fine! F-I-N-E, Fine! I giggled at that. Those pants he was wearing showed it off perfectly. Those two perfectly sculptured tight buns. Hmm, think he'll mind if a squeeze one of them? I giggled again at my thoughts.

"Hey, why you keep giggling?" Scorpius asked.

"Nothing!" I answered with a snort of laughter.

"Okay, I'm putting you down but you'll have to stop giggling, alright?" Scorpius asked putting one of his hands at the small of my back and the other one at the back of my thighs.

I nodded while trying to hold in my laughter. He pulled me away from his shoulder and put me down in front of him. My legs cramped and I started pummeling to the ground, but Scorpius caught me and brought me up to my feet one more. I hugged him with a smile.

"You caught me!" I said with a sigh. He didn't say anything, he just staid there all unmoving and frigid.

"Come on let's go!" he finally said and slowly pushed me away from him but kept one of his arms looped around my waist.

We got out of the club and I started shivering as the cold air rushed around me.

"My cloak, where's my cloak?" I said looking around alarmingly. I swear I came with one, where was it now?

"Gahhh, I'm freezing!" I said and rubbed my arms to create some warmth. Scorpius sighed with surrender and brought me closer to his side.

"Here, get under mine. It's big enough for the both of us." he exclaimed and he tucked me inside his cloak. I moved closer to his side and sighed as I nestled in his warm side. I hugged him around the waist with both hands and sighed happily. Scorpius was all tensed up and walked like a robot. Hmm, I wonder why? What's up his tight butt? I giggled again at that.

Without me even noticing we were climbing down the stairs to the passage that lead inside Howgarts. We were walking in silence and I didn't like it! So I started rumbling, but Scorpius still didn't talk.

"You think I'm pretty Scorpius?" I asked suddenly getting away from his side and facing him, with my hands on his chest forcing him to stop moving. He seemed taken aback and did a double take at me as if to make sure that I actually asked him that.

"Of course, you are!" he replied dismissively and started dragging me away.

"Really, you thin sho?" I asked surprised and delighted. He grimly nodded. "Well I thin you pretty too!" I said shyly.

"Thank you!" Scorpius replied with an amused look.

I stumbled at a rock and he caught me again.

"Sho, who are you dating thish week?" I asked with a pout.

"You know I don't date, Rose!" he answered impatiently.

"What are all those girls then, you go out with and make out?" I snorted.

"Distractions!" he offered with a smirk.

"Why do ya need disra-dirst-distractions? And why don't cha ever have a girlfriend?" I asked looking up at him and pausing on my steps.

"Just because!" he said and rolled his eyes.

"Why are you sho grumpy?" I asked him with narrowed eyes.

"I am not!" he replied taking deep calming breaths.

"Scorpiiiiii?" I asked and stopped in front of him again.

" Yes?" he replied rolling his eyes up and then looking down at me.

"Do you like me?" I asked as seriously as I could at the moment.

"Of course I like you!" he answered giving me a weird look.

He does?

He likes, _likes _me?

Without thinking I jumped up at him, looped my arms around his neck and...... kissed him.

On the lips!

I looked up at him, his eyes all wide from surprise. I jumped away from Scorpius and looked shyly up at him.

Wow, my head was spinning and spinning around. And in front of me there were not one, not two but three Scorpius' s.

I put a hand on my head trying to make things steady again.

I felt my hands and feet shaking.

Things were getting darker and darker around me.

I looked down and saw the ground rising. Wow, how could the ground be rising? Then the rising ground hit me on the face, my eyes closed and I felt the need to fall in a deep sleep. With a relieved sigh I did.


	15. Chapter 15: Meanwhile back at the club

_**Chapter 15: Meanwhile back at the club **_

_**Albus's P.O.V**_

What were those girls thinking? Ohh, I am so going to kill Lily. I can't believe they had the nerve to sneak out of school, drag Rose with them and get drunk! At least I hope none of the other's are as bad as Rose, 'cause then there will be hell to pay...

"Do you see them?" I yelled at the other two guys turning around and looking at them.

"No, nothing yet!" Marco said his eyes scanning the crowd around us.

Nikos shook his head negatively and continued looking around.

I turned around and looked for the telltale Wesley red color of my sister's hair. She was taller than the usual girl and it would be easier to find her. And furthermore where she was the other girls were bound to be there as well.

"Uhmm, guys?" Nikos exclaimed hesitantly. Both Marco and me looked at him; he was looking at something with a frown. "Isn't that Lilly?" he exclaimed in the same tone pointing at something behind us. Marco and I turned at the same time following Nikos pointed fingers.

My mouth fell wide open!

What the hell was Lily doing? The crazy girl was dancing ion the bar! Dancing with three guys on the bar while a dozen of men stood under it looking up at her and shouting encouragements. My nerves started sizzling as I saw one of the burly and much older than my sister guy grab her behind as they danced.

I snapped my mouth shut and started shoving people out of the way in my haste to reach my completely-out-of-line sister. Behind me I could hear Marco cussing and raging while also shoving people left and right.

In a few moments I had reached the rowdy all male crowd that populated the bar. I started shoving at them an finally reached my destination.

"_LILY!_" I furiously screamed at her but she kept dancing. I took hold of her ankle and pulled – hard. I didn't care if she fell down – at least the fall would clear her intoxicated mind a bit. Unfortunately she did not fall but she did stop dancing and looked down at me. He dazed eyes focused on me and then widened with recognition and fear.

"Albus?" she said in a croaked voice.

"What the _hell_ are you doing? Get down right now!" I demanded and she - thankfully- obeyed me. The three guys she had been dancing with glared down at me and then jumped down the bar. Marco and Nikos reached me and stood by my sides.

"What's going on here fellas?" the one that had previously grabbed at Lily leered.

"Nothing of your concern!" I bit back at him, took Lily's elbow and turned around to leave. I hand clapping down on my shoulder stopped me form taking a step further.

"There's no need to take the lady away. We can always share!" He grinned at me and made my anger rise.

"What did you say?" Marco growled through clenched teeth before I had time to even open my mouth.

"What! She seemed to be doing fine before with three I don't think she'll mind taking up three more, I daresay she could handle it!" The guy said with a smirk, and all of us knew that he was not talking about dancing!

"You asshole!" Marco screamed and threw himself on the burly guy, punching him squarely on the jaw. The guy's two friends threw themselves at Marco and started hitting him. Nikos jumped to his rescue. I pushed Lily back.

"Find the other one's and get out of here. Do you understand?" I growled at her. She nodded, I let go off her and she immediately ran off! I took a deep breath and then got into the brawl punching and kicking whoever got in my way. I hastily took a look around. Niko was fighting with one of the burly guys friend while Marco was fighting with the burly guy. I also saw that some of the people who worked at the pub had started coming our way. I pushed at the guy in front of me making him fall down on the floor and hastily turned around.

"Guys we need to go! Now." I screamed as I shoved one of the other two guys. Nikos heard me and started coming towards me while also ducking some punches.

"Come on, Marco!" I yelled at him while tugging him away from his fight. "We need to go now!" I yelled and pulled at him, taking him with me.

"Quick this way!" Nikos yelled leading the way to the exit! If we got caught they would definitely inform the school and then we would all be in trouble- big trouble.

We exited the crowded pub and quickly headed to find the passage that lead back to Howgarts. We didn't catch any sight of the girls they must have already headed back. So we proceeded insight the passage and back to school. We parted ways with Nikos and with caution Marco and I moved through the school and down to our dormitories.

When we reached our common room Marco turned around and faced me, his face all read and a couple of bruises forming already on his face.

"Is your sister crazy?" He demanded furiously moving his hands about the room. "Completely nuts? What the hell was she thinking! Did you see those guys over there? They could have attacked her, took her somewhere where no one would hear her calling for help. For heaven's sake they could have...." Marco's words rushed out of his mouth while he looked furious.

And I completely agreed with him. However, what was done was done and thankfully nothing bad had happened.

"I know!" I said with a tired sigh. "Believe me I'll talk with her about this thing tomorrow. There is no need though to act all hotheaded tonight and quite frankly I'm to tired to think properly." I finished while rubbing my eyes.

"Yeah, you're right!" Marco said his shoulders drooping and he headed towards our dormitories. I followed after him. We entered our room and moved around in quiet.

"Think Scorpius is awake? He'd like to know what went down!" Marco said.

I shrugged "He might.. he usually sleeps late!

We both looked at his bed where the heavy, green curtains were shut tightly. That was weird he never shut his curtains not even when he slept. We approached his bed.

"Scorpius!" Marco called in a whisper.

Nothing happened.

"Are you awake?" I whispered.

This time a slight snoring was heard! Hmm... another weird thing. Scorpius rarely snored unless he was tired. I shrugged at Marco who was looking at me in a questioning way.

"I think he's sleeping. We'll talk to him tomorrow!"

I said and we got ready for bed.

**_-------------------------------------------_**

**_Thanks for all the reviews you guys! I have not forgotten you or the story, I am so sorry for not updating sooner but school has been killing me. Last time i'm enrolling for spring semester!_**

**_I know this chapter is small but the next one will be up tomorrow! In that one we're going to see what heppened to poor passed-out Rose._**

**_PS: I have edited some of the previous chapters, more specifically chapters 1,2 and 13. There's no major changes, just grammar and spelling mostakes but if you still want to read them feel free to do so. I will probably do 4,5 and 6 the next time i update! _**


	16. Chapter 16: Headaches and more

_**Chapter 16: Headaches and more....**_

_**Rose's P.O.V**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh God... Oh God...

Could I be dying?

Or maybe I'm already dead...

Could I be?

Aou... aou... aou... I can't think! What the hell did I do yesterday? I can't take this pounding anymore.

I tried to raise a hand at my throbbing head but for the life of me I could not! I squeezed my eyes tightly as the pounding in my head got stronger. I tried to relax by taking deep breaths, and thankfully the throbbing lessened. But then... then I got aware of my completely dried out mouth, and I instantly felt the need to consume a couple gallons of water.

What the hell did I do last night?

Thoughts of last night suddenly started flooding my mind. Alice and I running down the halls. The girls and I standing on a line. Me drinking, me dancing with Lily, me drinking some more... me dancing some more.... After that, things got fuzzy and I couldn't recall anything else.

For goodness sake's... I couldn't even remember how I got back to school and back to my room.

I buried my head into the covers and took a big breath. Wait a minute.... my bed smelled all wrong! It didn't smell like the usual flowery vanilla scent of my perfume... Instead it smelled of something else, a scent that I was familiar with, but for the life of me I could not place at the moment.

I slowly blinked one eye open and looked across from me. My heart started pounding in it's ribcage.

Everything was green! The covers, the sheets, the bed curtain's everything... Oh my God, what did I do last night? Why am I in the Slytherin rooms... At least, I hope that's were I am...

I could feel myself starting to panic and took a couple long drawn breaths in an effort to calm down.

I tried to get up, but something kept me down. I looked at my waist and saw an arm draping it... a very _male_ arm... a very _male, strong_ arm. My breath stopped altogether and the panic returned more forceful this time. Horrific stories of girls waking up and finding themselves naked with strangers after a wild night of intoxication filled my mind. A terrified gasp escaped my mouth.

_Oh my God, oh my God... what did I do last night?_

I looked under the covers and – thankfully – saw that I was dressed! A relieved sigh left my trembling mouth. Clothes were a good thing right?

I turned around my head trying to discern some more details of were I was or of whom I was with, but it was to dark – due to the closed green curtains – and I couldn't see the guy that was behind me – due to his arm.

My heart was beating furiously. I had to get out of here... and _fast – _really fast! I looked down at my wrist watch and saw that it was still early – only five fifteen in the morning. That meant that no students were up yet, and no teachers patrolling. It was the perfect time for me to leave. I can't imagine what would happen if someone saw me coming out of the Slytherin male dormitories... It would simply be the end of the world as I know it. That thought created other more horrific thoughts.

What if I were not at the Slytherin dormitories? What if I were not at Hogwarts at all? My Merlin... what if I weren't even in Hogsmead? But then, if I indeed were at the Slytherin dormitories, what was I doing here? And in the bed of a male person? I tried harder to remember last night and what had happened, but the last thing I remembered was of me dancing with Lily – on a table! Anyway, it doesn't matter what happened last night. What matters is that I have to leave- now!

I looked down at the strong, male arm. I slowly touched it – after all, I didn't want it's owner to wake up – I was surprised to find that I liked the feel of that arm. It was warm and smooth with lean muscles that flexed involuntarily under my fingers. I ran up and down my palm enjoying the feel of it, but than scolded myself. I was trying to leave and here I was acting like a pea-brained idiot. I shook my head and with new found determination tried to pull the arm away from my waist.

I pulled and pulled, and then pulled some more! Finally, after what seemed like a decade I pulled the arm away - or that's what I thought - because the next thing I knew the arm came around my waist tighter and pulled me closer to it's owner's warm, huge, male_ – very male – _body. I gasped and did not even dare to breath. Whoever it was - was he awake, or was he still sleeping?

I waited a couple seconds but the stranger behind me didn't move. I could feel his heartbeat at my back and his even breath at my neck. I softly wiggled trying to dislodge his arm.

"_Mhh... yeah that's it..."_ The guy murmured in my ear and pressed even more against me. His hand started moving up my body and when I realized what its destination was I scrambled to cover my breasts before he actually touched them. His hand landed on my hand a second later.

To say that I was terrified would be the understatement of the year. I was somewhere I didn't know but was hoping was the Slytherin dorms. I had no idea how I ended up here or what had happened last night. I was in a bed with a guy whom I did not remember and to top it all off said guy was actually trying to grope me in his sleep. So no, terrified would be quite inadequate to the emotions I was experiencing right now. 

"_Come on baby...." _ The guy said once more in a sleepy whiny voice and started rubbing against my back. I completely froze and did not even dare to take a breath. But then, as I was sitting pretending to be a statue, something dawned on me!

I knew that voice!

I knew that voice very well!

But... what the hell was I doing in Scorpius's room? And more specifically on his bed?

I tried to dislodge myself from his hold, but he was holding me so tight that I could not. I shook his hand in an effort to wake him up. "_Scorpius.....Scorpius..."_ Shake, shake, shake, "_...wake up.... Scorpius..." _Nothing he slept like a fish... This time I pinched his hand -_hard- _he yelped, and let go off me.

"Whaa...what's the matter?" He asked looking around his eyes still closed. I held my breath and craned my neck trying to hear if any of his roommates - that included both Albus and Marco – had woken up. Thankfully I could hear none.

"_Scorpius.... it's me, Rose!" _I whispered to him. His eyes immediately swung open, and his incredulous gaze focused on me.

"Rose? What..." He started asking but then fell silent. He rubbed his eyes and shook his hand in a dismissive gesture. "What time is it?"

"I – I don't know!" I said quietly with a shrug. I looked around suddenly feeling embarrassed as I could already feel my cheeks staining pink. " What am I doing here?"

"Long story!" Scorpius replied in a similar tone as mine – as if he was also feeling embarrassed. He slowly peeked around the bed curtains and then with a relieved sigh turned back to me. "Come on we should go before anyone wakes up!"

"But - but … I - I … you – you … " I started stammering not knowing what to say. So many questions running through my mind!

Scorpius looked at me with a raised eyebrow that probably meant 'What?'. I kept silent, once more not knowing what to say. "You don't want to get caught in the Slytherin Male Dorms do you?" he asked impatiently. I shook my head frantically. Of course I didn't want to get caught in here? It was just that I was so _confused _… and this stupid headache was not helping my situation at all … and neither was Scorpius by not answering any of my questions... I sighed frustratingly as I watched Scorpius slowly pull back the curtains and get off bed. He motioned for me to do the same. We slowly headed to wards the Slytherin Common Room where Scorpius motioned me behind his back while he checked the Common Room; luckily it was empty. After that we slowly headed up the dungeons and reached the first floor. From the nigh windows a pale light came in, indicating that it was still really early. That in turn meant that most – or better yet all of the people residing in the castle were still asleep. We walked in silence up to the second floor and then were headed up to the third I decided to once more ask Scorpius about last night.

"So, what exactly happened last night?" I mumbled awkwardly. "I don't exactly remember..." I admitted and felt my face heat up.

Scorpius looked at me, an austere expression garnering his face. " You were drunk! Really drunk. What were you thinking Rose? To go out with the other crazy one's and then also get drunk to boot! Do you even know what could have happened to you if we hadn't bumped into you? Do you? For Merlin's sake you passed out a few moments after I took you out of the pub! What if I wasn't there what if you still were in the pub? Do you have any idea about all the things that could have happened?"

I shook my head furiously, being so surprised by his outburst that I could not form any words.

At that moment we reached the Heads Dormitories, and feeling mortified I ran into them not even bothering to say 'bye' to Scorpius.

**-0-0-0-0------0------0-0-0-0-**

For the rest of the day I stayed in my room and did not get out, not even to drink or eat.

**-0-0-0-0------0------0-0-0-0-**

For the rest of the week I avoided everyone! And I mean everyone. I just ran to class and then back to my room, I didn't talk to the guys or the girls … I just wanted to be left alone for a bit and clear my head, try to make sense of all the things that had gone on in my life for this last few months. Everything was just so complicated …

Today was Thursday and tomorrow Christmas vacation started. I gathered my things from my last class for this year and I started walking – _fast- _towards the door.

"_Rose?"_ Professor Longbottom stopped me before I could escape.

I turned around and pasted a smile on my face. "Yes, Professor?"

"There is something I'd like to talk to you about!" He said and motioned me towards his desk. I tentatively took a seat and nodded for him to go on.

"Rose, let's be honest here! You are one of the brightest and smartest students that are attending Howgarts at this moment!" Neville said smiling proudly at me, I tentatively smiled back not knowing where this conversation was going. "Recently, in one of our staff meetings we were discussing the possibilities of some new privileges and programs that we could insert in our curriculum." He paused let me think of his words. " One of the things we discussed about was you taking the NEWT's earlier that the other students!"

I felt my eyes widening. "Really?"

"Yes!" Neville smile of course there are some … let us say requirements … to that!" I nodded my head for him to keep going. " You will have to study abroad for some time immediately after you took your NEWT's. Consider it an internship of some sorts."

" Study abroad? And where exactly are we talking about and when?" I inquired. I was really surprised by this and felt really flattered that they had actually chosen me for this but … still it was a very big commitment …

"Well, you can Take your NEWT's in late March and from there you can go to Easter Island where is the destination for the internship and you will have to stay there until October of next year." He said. Wow … take my exams almost three months earlier and then move in the middle of the Pacific ocean for almost seven moths? W – o – w. "I take it you are interesting in working for the Spell and Potion Research department at the Ministry of magic?" Neville asked me looking up from a parchment he was reading. I nodded. "We have already made arrangements for you to work in a similar department if you choose to accept. Well what do you say?"

"I … I don't know what to say." I said and frowned. "I mean … not that I am not grateful and very honored that you chose me … it's just that I need to think about it first."

"Of course, don't worry about it! Of course it would be a great experience if you indeed accept, and everything will already be arranged so there will be no extra trouble for you!" Neville said smiling. I nodded and got up from my chair.

"I will think about it, and – and thank you for choosing me!" I replied and exited the classroom.

I shook my head. What was I supposed to do now?

I headed back to my room and got my trunk ready for tomorrow.

With going home tomorrow there would also be another thing that I'd have to do.

I would have to face the guys and girls …

With a sigh I lay down on my bed and proceeded to look at my red, velvet, heavy curtains while once more thinking of how complicated my life has become.


	17. Chapter 17: Christmas and New Year's

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Chapter 17: Christmas and New Years surprises!**_

_**Rose's P.O.V.**_

"_It's good to have something in your life," Penelope said quietly. "Something satisfying—that will fill the hours with a sense of purpose." She crossed her hands in her lap and looked down, seemingly engrossed by her knuckles. "I've never understood the supposed joys of a lazy life." _

_Colin wanted to touch his fingers to her chin, to see her eyes when he asked her—And what do you do to fill your hours with a sense of purpose? But he didn't. It would be far too forward, and it would mean admitting to himself just how interested he was in her answer. So he asked the question, and he kept his own hands still._

I got ready to turn the next page of the muggle, romance, book I was currently dying to finish reading.

What can I say I am Addicted – yes, with capital A, it's that serious - to muggle, romance novels. I absolutely adore them. I came upon the magical kingdom of romance books when I stayed with my muggle grandparents last Easter break and visited one of those huge bookshops muggles have. Even though it was not wizarding books, it was still awesome. Let's just say it was like I died and went to heaven.

So my grandma bought me some books – which by the way I really loved - and since then got addicted. What I especially liked about them were their happy endings and the emphasis they gave human relationships.

You could say I used them as a substitute for the romantic relationship I did not have with the 'love of my life' aka Scorpius.

Things between our group had been a bit tense this morning when we boarded Hogwarts Express. No one had said a word; we all just met up in mutual silence and then found a compartment together.

Not knowing what else to do, I took out my little, pink book – that's what I called romance novels – and started reading. This book I really, really liked because the two main characters were friends before the hero's romantic feelings surfaced – the heroines had surfaced a long time ago - and because it sort of brought my situation in mind, if you excluded the happy ending that all romance books had.

I turned the page and was about to start readying when …

"Okay, I can't take this anymore!" Suddenly, Lily pretty much screamed at all of us while swinging her hands all over the place; she jumped up from her seat – between Dominique and I - and turned to the guys who were all sitting on one side of the compartment. It was funny actually, all of them four huge guys squeezed together trying to act cool and comfortable. "You assholes better get off your high horses and start talking to us – except you, you talk to us!" she jabbed at Nikos. "So what if we went there without you knowing? It was no Big Deal! So get your wands out off your idiotic asses and start acting normal!" She screeched punctuating every word with a jab at their direction, and then – oh god, then she turned on me and started yelling. "And you? What the hell is wrong with you? We haven't seen you in like, _forever! _I don't know _what in the hell _went wrong, but you better solve whatever effing problem you've got and _finally_ come out of your stupid cave! We've all got problems, and you don't see any of us dropping off the face of the planet!" Lily stopped abruptly and took a big gulp of breath.

All of us were looking at her with wide eyes and hanging jaws. Lily was somewhat hotheaded, but she had never, ever exploded like that before …

"Come on Dominique let's go 'till they calm down!" Lily then exclaimed as if we were the one's who had just exploded. Dominique hastily jumped to her feet and followed after her. My wide eyes followed them outside the compartment and then stayed on the sliding door. I heard some shuffling and then Nikos' form was also poised before the sliding doors.

"Uhm … I'll …" He stuttered and paused looking a trifle uncomfortable. "I'll go check if she's alright!" he said and then practically ran out of the compartment slamming the sliding door behind him.

Uncomfortable silence followed for several minutes. I was avoiding looking at the guys and just sat there with my red face down and my left foot softly tapping.

"Ahem..." Marco cleared his throat making me look up at his face. "So … what's up?" he asked no one in particular but only to break the silence.

"Not much." Albus reluctantly said.

"Same here." Scorpius' husky voice exclaimed, and then the three of them turned expectantly at me.

I shrugged. "Nothing really!"

After that, another five minute silence break.

"Sooo... you excited you're going back home for vacation?" Marco once again broke the silence. I looked up and saw the three of them peering inquisitively at me. Hmm … I guess they were waiting for me to answer that.

"Uhh, yeah … pretty much. You know, I want to see my relatives and all that..." Oh god, why was this so awfully awkward? We were friends for years, we should be able to have a normal conversation about Christmas vacation shouldn't we?

"Yeah, us too … so what are your plans for the following two weeks?" Marco monopolized the conversation again.

"Well, I think I'm going to stay for a couple days at my muggle grandparents, I haven't visited their house for some time now."

"Cool, they live in London right?" Marco asked again. I nodded.

"You're coming at grandmas for Christmas dinner though, right? I mean your grandparents are coming also right?" Albus, this time inquired. I nodded again.

I sneaked a look at Scorpius; he was sullenly looking outside the window at the passing scenery. I wondered what he was thinking about; he hadn't said anything in the past two hours and thirty minutes that had gone by since we boarded the train.

"You're coming at Scorpius's birthday party, aren't you?" Marco asked with a frown marring his handsome face.

Oh, crap! I'd completely forgotten about! Scorpius's eighteenth birthday was on December 28th , and his parents were throwing him a huge – H-U-G-E - huge party , as in most of the wizarding world invited huge, which was a bit weird if you think about it considering the Malfoys' less than stellar reputation. Anyway, Scorpius had told us about it last year but I still did not know if I were attending. Main reason for my indecisiveness being Ron Weasley or else know as daddy dearest! Yeap, he still had not decided even though I'd given him six whole months in advance; I guess his procrastination did not only involve school.

"Yeah, about that I really don't know yet!" I said hesitantly and sneaked another peek at Scorpius. This time, I was surprised to see him looking at me; his face set in an austere expression with mouth set, and eyes narrowed.

"Uncle Ron still hasn't let you?" Albus asked astounded.

"You know how he is!" I said as an explanation, and tried to shrug the whole think aside.

"Your dad can sometimes be such a pain in the ass!" Marco exclaimed, making me grin. I did love my dad, but hey, what Marco said was totally true.

The three of them were looking at me and were grinning – yes, even Scorpius. Seeing them all smile made me feel guilty for everything that had happened the last week, and the words were out of my mouth before I could even think them through. "You guys, I'm very sorry. I – I didn't mean to cause any problem last Saturday and I truly didn't mean to drop off the face of the planet, as Lily so eloquently put it, it just sort of happened!" I tried to smile at them but my face came out looking more like a pained grimace. The guys grinned wider this time. For some reason I rushed to further explain. "I really didn't want to go, the girls made me!"

"We figured that out! Lily can be terrifying at moments, wasn't she the one behind the whole thing?" Albus exclaimed looking amused. I reluctantly nodded; I didn't want to put Lily in trouble, but it seemed she'd been found out already.

The rest of the ride we spent it talking and laughing just like old times. Nothing from the events of the previous Saturday came up again, and to tell the truth I was extremely glad. Lily, Dominique and Nikos did not come back in the compartment until we reached Platform 9 ¾.

We unloaded our trunks and got out of the train. I looked around and everywhere saw familiar faces. It was so surprising every time I returned from Hogwarts and saw all these people I know. Not by the fact that people I knew were here waiting, but for the fact that the number of people was insanely large. I guess that's what it means to be the kid of two war heroes, having all of your relatives be one as well, and lastly an extremely popular uncle to whom this peaceful existence that we now have is owed.

I saw most of my cousins run to their parents, and I saw my dad and mom waiving at me with huge smiles. Hugo was already heading their way. I smiled at them and started heading their way.

"Rose, hold up a sec, will ya?" Scorpius asked behind me, as he caught my elbow that way effectively stopping my tracks.

"Uh, sure!" I mumbled and fully turned to face him while my heart increased its beats. For a moment he looked behind me and then grinned and waived at somebody.

"Your parents!" he exclaimed through his gaping, smiling mouth. I nodded my head understandingly; I could already hear my father's questions coming at me.

"Look, I just wanted to say that I'm also sorry for that morning." His face had turned serious and there was a crease marking his forehead. It made me want to reach out and smooth it out with my fingers."You must have been pretty freaked out, and I shouldn't have screamed at you like that… it was hardly your fault!" He said with a small smile and a one shoulder shrug. I looked up at him, and could not smother the silly grin that spread on my face. He looked so rakishly handsome with a tuft of his shining blond hair falling in his mesmerizing pale green eyes, and his perfectly sculptured lush lips placed in that sexy smile… Wow, I should really cut down a bit on the little pink books- my thought are getting seriously influenced by them. I shook my head clearing my mind from my previous musings.

"It's alright, I also acted a tad peculiar." I dismissed the thing with a gesture.

"No, you actually handled it pretty well – considering the circumstances." He blushed a bit at that making my grin wider. He peeked behind me for a second and grimaced for the teeniest moment. "Your dad started heading here." He explained making me roll my eyes heavenward. So typical dad behavior. "Please come to my party, will you?" He exclaimed and caught my hand squeezing it. I opened my mouth to answer even though my mind was reeling from his gesture. "I know, it's not entirely up to you..." he stopped me before I could talk "...but even if he doesn't let you, promise that you'll let us know and we'll find a way, okay? Promise?" He squeezed my hand again tugging me closer to him. My breathing immediately hitched. He had no idea what a simple gesture like that was doing to me. No idea!

"I promise!" I said shyly looking down at our entwined hands blushing.

"Great!" Scorpius said and enveloped me in a crushing hug. I sighed at the familiar and comforting yet at the same time mind blowing gesture and let myself sink into his embrace.

Of course, Scorpius being the guy that he was_ had _to go and ruin the moment by opening his perfectly sculptured lush lips. "It wouldn't be the same if all of my buddies were not present!"

And with that simple sentence, my whole body froze and the magic of that warm, comforting hug was lost. _Buddie_s. How I hated that stupid, awful word. Absolutely loathed it to the point I wished it did not exist!

"Ahem!" Someone cleared their throat behind me. I bet it's my dad. Scorpius let go of me and hastily took a step back. Yeap, definitely daddy dearest. I pasted a wide smile at my face and turned around facing my dad.

"Rosie!" He grinned trying to look calm, but his eyes were glaring at Scorpius behind me.

"Daddy!" I exclaimed and hugged him feeling his familiar warmth washing over me. "I'm so glad to see you!" I cheerfully exclaimed even though I did not felt that way at all.

"Yeah, yeah me too honey!" Dad said looking at me sweetly before turning a suspicious narrowed gaze at Scorpius, who looked a bit uncomfortable at the moment. "Malfoy, how are you?" He asked coolly.

"I'm fine Mr. Weasley, thank you for asking!" Scorpius exclaimed grinning hesitantly. He never understood my father's dislike for him; he just chalked it up to the old grudge between my family and his before the war; I was not about to shutter that particular assumption. "I was just asking Rosie here …" Scorpius went on as I cringed - wrong choice of words there calling me Rosie; my dad would not take that as a good sign, and sure enough I was right as I felt him stiffen next to me.

But then things had to get meddled up even worse by having Scorpius's dad suddenly show up behind him.

It's not that I didn't like Mr. Malfoy or thought of him as evil for all of his actions against my family all those years back, as a matter of fact I actually liked him; he was a good conversationalist and quirky funny when need be, I even think he actually reciprocated the feeling. However, the truth was that my dad and him did not get along very well. Imagine two jagged rocks rubbing each other; wouldn't you have sparks fly off them? Well the same happened when you put my dad and Mr. Malfoy in the same room- flames would ignite. They would constantly argue... about the stupidest thing _ever_! Why, one time they argued over the fact of what tasted better roasted potatoes or mashed potatoes. As I said plain stupid!

Mr. Malfoy smiled at me, reminding me a bit of Scorpius's sexy smile, and I grinned back at him.

"Rose, my dear I swear you grow prettier every time I see you!" He exclaimed making me blush heavily and my dad stiffen more. "Weasley, how are you?" He then asked my dad in exactly the same tone my dad used at Scorpius. That thought made me giggled, and I hastily covered my mouth. My dad and Mr. Malfoy were too busy glaring each other to notice, but Scorpius did and threw me an 'I-caught-you' look, making me smile and shrug. Seemed like the glaring contest had stopped and now both our dads were talking about something. I turned my attention back to them.

"... yes, but you cannot deny that warm butterbeer is much better that iced one!" My dad was saying his face getting ready. Here we go again! I sighed and felt like hiding my face behind my hands. What was I saying? The stupidest things... anyway, how did they even start talking about butterbeer in the first place? I threw an exasperated look at Scorpius who nodded his head getting my meaning.

"So, we were just talking about Rose here, coming to my birthday party on the 28th." Scorpius intervened in the intense butterbeer conversation. Both parents looked at him.

"Oh, yeah about that … " My dad started saying and ruffled his short reddish hair. At that minute I knew – I just knew, he was going to pone of some stupid excuse for me not being able to go to the party. "... actually, sorry Rosie won't be able to come. She's got a previous engagement!" I huffed and crossed my arms; I would love to hear what that previous engagement was!

"Can't she get out of it?" Scorpius asked hopefully.

My dad actually grinned at him – that was a first. "Nope sorry, she's going to stay for a few days at her grandparents' – that is _muggle_ grandparents' home!" Ohh, so _that _was the 'big engagement' thingy?

"Oh come on Weasley, let the girl come it's only for a few hours; it's not like we're gonna eat her!" Mr. Malfoy said his narrowed eyes glaring at my dad. But no, my dad would not budge - no sirree!

"No, sorry maybe next year!" My dad said grinning happily. I groaned and threw an apologetic look at Scorpius, he just smiled at me and shrugged making me understand that it was okay that my dad was being such a problem on the derriere. "Well, we've got to go now! See ya." My dad said and practically started dragging me behind him. I hopelessly waived bye at the two Malfoys, who returned the gesture and then turned around drudging after my father.

"_Dad." _I said in a whiny voice. I saw dad's shoulders stiffen and then he slowly turned to me, his face the personification of innocence. He knew what was coming. "Why can't I go?" I whined again, and gave him my best puppy dog face.

Dad cringed and gave me an apologetic but stern face. I knew what was coming, he was gonna try to make me feel guilty. "I know you want to go honey, but you promised your grandparents you were gonna stay with them." He said in a slightly chiding tone

"Yes, I will stay with them, but I'll only be gone for a few hours if I go to the party." My dad was looking and me seriously and didn't look ready to cave in at all, so I tried again. "Albus will be there too you won't have to worry; he can come pick me up from grandma's and grandpa's house." I pleaded giving him a slight smile.

My dad sighed, and it was not the 'fine-I-give-in' sort of sigh but the 'sorry-I'm-not-changing-my-mind' sort of sigh. I opened my mouth to protest some more but he cut me off.

"Honey you can't do that... that's just plain rude! Think of your poor grandparents; they haven't seen you almost in half a year what with you going to France and them to that cruise thingy. They always talk about how they miss you, and how you're their first grandchild an all. You don't want to disappoint them, do you?" He now gave me his puppy dog look.

This guilt thing was really getting to me... I closed my eyes and cringed at the words that I knew were gonna come out of my mouth. "Yes, you're right dad I can't let them down!"

"Oh look there's the family; let's go say hi!" He said and trudged happily to the big cluster of mostly red haired people. I huffed and followed him.

**-0-0-0-0------0------0-0-0-0-**

"_MERRY CHRISTMAS!" _The whole Weasley/Potter clan screamed as mom, dad, Hugo, grandma Jane, grandpa John and I reached the Burrow. I smiled at my enormous family as everyone happily jumped aroundrunning to greet and hug us.

Christmas at the Burrow was a tradition since before I was even born. All of the family gathered together and enjoyed an evening of good food (mostly cooked by grandma Molly) and good conversation.

After greeting all of my aunts, uncles, and cousins, having a very filling dinner and exchanging numerous gifts each of us departed in his own little group. The older boys went upstairs in one of the many rooms; the younger boys hovered next to the kitchen to 'steal' food when need be. The younger girls sat in front of the fireplace while gossiping and reading teenage wizarding magazines; the grown ups where all participating in a discussion around the dinning table, and us the older girls – that is Dominique, Lily, and I- huddled in another room at the upstairs floor.

Thankfully Lily had calmed down from her black mood a few days earlier and was once again acting normal. Another thing that I was thankful for was that the girls hadn't mentioned anything else about '_that Saturday'; _I mentally sent prayers to god from saving me of the explanations of what had happened that night and the day after.

After gossiping around about school and everything with them we sat and talked about our vacation and about our plans for the rest of our free days.

"We are flooing in at Marseilles for New Year's day!" Dominique exclaimed. Marseilles was where her other relatives from her mother's side lived, and where we had stayed this past summer.

"Tres Bien!" Lily exclaimed with a wide smile.

"Oui! I cannot wait to see Aunt Gabrielle's new baby, well my new baby cousin."

"That is nice!" I smiled at her exuberance. "What are you doing New Year's day?" I turned to my other cousin.

She pursed her lips up and tapped her jaw thinking my question over.

"You know what? I have no idea what we're doing..." she finally answered but then as her face took on a naughty grin continued. "But I have an idea- a great idea." I groaned and looked at Dominique who shrugged with a smile. "Look, yesterday I heard mom and dad, well mostly mom complain about how they haven't gone out in a while..." she said her face taking on a very suspicious grin "... what if we bought them tickets to one of those fancy dinner thingies they have for New Year's eve?"

"Alright... what has that to do with us?" I asked puzzled, my brows creasing.

"Well, it doesn't have anything to do with Dominique, but what if we bought tickets for your parents also?" Lily continued, now waggling her eyebrows. Was I supposed to understand something with that movement? 'Cause I had no idea where this was going at!

"Okaaaaay!" I said still trying to figure out her plan.

"So if our parents are out New Year's eve, then we are free to do whatever we want!" She said in a sing-songy voice and rubbing her hands excitedly. Oh... now I get it! She wanted us to do something for New Year's eve!

"Yes, but what would we do and will our parents accept the tickets and go there?" I asked again frowning.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure they will. As for the other, I overheard James talking with Hugo and Albus yesterday; they are planning on going to a muggle club for New Year's eve! Can you believe that? And those assholes didn't even mention anything to us! But the worst thing is that they asked mom and dad and they let them!" Lily said punctuating each word with a jab in the air, her face red with ire.

Oh no, I knew where this was going! Actually it felt like a repeat of her '_brilliant' _idea almost two weeks ago!

"Lily no!" I said sternly as if I were talking to a naughty child in need of discipline.

"Why not?" She petulantly pouted crossing her arms in front of her.

"Because it won't work. First of all, I'll be at my grandparents, and second of all what about Dominique what will she do?"

"Yeah, what we'll I do, or are you planning on going without me?" Dominique chipped in.

"Well, no of course no! I've got it all figured out!" she grinned at our protests. "We'll sneak you both out of the house!" she excitedly gushed. I raised my eyebrow and looked at her, clearly doubting all that she had just said. "What? Don't look at me like that it will work!"

"It might!" Dominique said thoughtfully.

"Oh come on, tell me you're not considering this!" I half-screamed outrageously looking at Dominique. She just shrugged at me. "No, no no. I Refuse to do this! Because I will get in trouble again! This all seems like a bit of de za-vous, don't you think?" I said looking at them with narrowed eyes.

"Oh come on, you didn't get into any trouble last time, I did!" Lily said calmly. I snorted. Yeah, right, well I was the one who woke up in the boys Slytherin dorms, not her! "We'll even talk to your grandparents if need be; they're cool people I'm sure they'll let you!"

"That's beside the point!"

"What is the point then?" Dominique asked curiously.

"The point is that I don't want to go!"

"Come on... Why are you always such a party poop-er! You're seventeen for god's sake live a little! Before you know it you'll be eighty and you will regret not having a normal adolescence like all the other people in the world and then …"

"Okay, okay I get it I'm a party poop-er. No need to go into details!" I said and closed my eyes taking a big calming breath. I leaned back in my seat. They would not let the matter rest, if I didn't agree to go with them. I felt my face muscles arrange themselves in a frown. Merlin, I hated it that I had to give in to them every time.

"Fine, I'll go but no more than one drink for me, got it?" I mumbled hiding my face in my hands.

I heard the girls squealing excitedly.

"You'll see we'll have fun!" Lily gushed and I groaned again. Hmm, when had I heard those words before? "So anyway, I also heard that uncle Ron did not let you go at Scorpius's birthday bash; that must suck." A look of understanding etched in her face.

I just shrugged and took a big breath.. "I knew he wasn't gonna let me, so it wasn't such a big disappointment!"

"Yeah, but still..." Dominique exclaimed thoughtfully.

"While we're on that subject, what is exactly going on with you two?" Lily asked looking at me an eyebrow raised expectantly.

"B-between us t-two? W-what do y-you mean?" I spattered my eyes bugging out of their sockets. Did she know? Did she know about what had happened?

"You know, are you still in love with him?" she asked impatiently.

"Ehmm... uhmm..." Now what do I answer to that? "I – I … not really?" I finally said my cheeks flaming, my eyes looking at the fluffy, cream carpet.

"You still are, aren't you?" Dominique asked seriously not believing one word of what I said.

I felt more heat creeping up my neck and face."Maybe?"

"Oh come on Rose, when are you gonna let go?" Lily groaned rolling her eyes.

I pursued my lips and looked at her feeling oddly hurt. "I'm sorry, alright! It's just not something I can simply let go! It's not a thing!" My voice broke down at the last words. Please Rose, don't cry! Don't you dare cry! A tear slipped down the corner of my eye. Great! I hastily turned my face away from them.

" Ohhh honey, don't cry. We're just saying it for your own good!" Dominique said and rushed to hug me. Great, more tears slipped out.

"I know okay, I know!" I mumbled in a small miserable voice. What was wrong with me?

Lily sat next to me, put her arm around my waist and leaned down on me. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. I just thought – actually both of us, that with dating Alex and meeting all those new people and having fun, you would have moved on by now."

"I know, it's just so hard!" I said and more tears leaked out of the corners of my eyes. I took a big gulp of air trying to stop my stupid eyes from crying. "He still, doesn't even see me as a girl... You know what he told me at the platform five days ago? That if all he's _buddies _were not present at his birthday it wouldn't be the same!" And then – then I really started crying.

"Oh that asshole!" Lily exclaimed. "I can't believe he's still going on with that 'buddy' thing!"

Dominique just kept silent, a thoughtful, calculating look gracing her face while Lily cussed left and right.

After I had finally calmed down, and the water works had stopped I took a big calming breath before exclaiming. "I have decided what I'll do!"

Lily and Dominique looked at me with surprise literally sipping through every pore of their existence.

"What?" Lily asked pronouncing the world extra slow and cautious.

"I'll leave home!" I said calmly.

"W-what?" Lily and Dominique asked puzzled, their jaws hanging on the floor.

"I will leave home!" I repeated.

"When you say leave home... you mean leave Godric's Hollow for London, or leave England for Scotland, or leave Hogwarts for another school?" Lily asked looking perturbed.

"I don't understand how will leaving home help you with your situation?" Dominique asked sporting the same confused look Lily had on.

"I mean leaving the country as in leaving the school; leaving England; leaving the United Kingdom leaving." I answered taking calm breaths.

The more I thought about it, the more sense it made to actually accept the school's proposal and go to Easter Island for six months.

Six months alone without anyone familiar around sound like heaven right now, they really do. I don't know why, but suddenly I was overwhelmed by this intense feeling to just flee everything, go somewhere new, experience something new by myself for once and not only because I was simply pressured into it by the girls or by the guys.

"W-what?" Both girls screamed.

"You don't really mean that do you?" Dominique said her eyes budging out.

"You can't do that!" Lily shrilled her face a mask of horror and surprise. "You can't leave the school in the middle of the year. And if you do where will you go, what will you do? Have you even discussed this with your parents? Leaving the country for a boy is just plain stupid, you can't do that!"

"I'm doing this for myself, not some boy!" I answered and then proceeded to describe my conversation with Neville and about the new school program.

"Wow! So you're really gonna do this... leave for six months?" Lily asked her brow crinkling.

I slowly nodded.

"Do aunt-'Mione, and uncle-Ron know?" Dominique inquired.

"Well, they received a letter from Hogwarts explaining everything. We discussed about it; my mom thinks it's a very good opportunity while my dad likes it but doesn't really want me to go. I-I haven't told them of my decision yet."

"Do the boys know?" Dominique asked again, with raised eyebrows. I shook my head no. I had no idea when, or how I was going to tell the guys.

"I can't believe you're actually gonna do that." Lily said sullenly.

I shrugged. I didn't either.

**-0-0-0-0------0------0-0-0-0-**

Three days later, I was getting ready to lay down on my bedroom at my grandparents house. I was also trying to forget that Scorpius's party had already started and that once again I was not able to go. I put my hair down of their ponytail and brushed them out. I washed my teeth and then changed to my sky blue silk nightgown. It was actually my Christmas gift from Lily. Needless to say it barely covered my behind, but I decided to wear it; it's not like someone would actually see me in it, right?

I checked my watch it was half past eleven. I closed the light from the bathroom and then entered the dark bedroom. I slowly made my way to the bed and pulled back the covers when I heard a weird noise coming from the window. I paused at my movements and looked towards the window. Of course everything was dark outside and I couldn't make out anything.

Now, being a witch myself and having heard of things that go bump in the night I admit I was a bit freaked out but this was a muggle neighborhood, so I just chalked the noise to my super-extensive imagination.

I raised my knee and put it on the bed, but then the freaking window started opening up. I gasped and peered as hard as I could but still couldn't see anything. Okay now I was pretty much scared shitless.

"_Hello! Is anyone there?" _I whispered feeling pretty stupid for doing so.

I felt something – a hand, touch my shoulder. My eyes widened and I opened my mouth to start screaming bloody murder, but another hand covered my mouth.

Suddenly, standing in front of me was Scorpius. My eyes widened a bit more but my fear sunk back to lower levels.

"Sorry for scaring ya!" He said looking apologetic and took his hands from me.

I raised a hand to my frantically beating heart. "Don't ever do that again!" I furiously whispered. "What are you doing here anyway, and how did you come here?" I said narrowing my eyes at his form He was dressed to kill with black formal robes obviously meant for his party. "Shouldn't you be at your party?"

"I came to get you, Albus gave me instructions and his invisibility cloak! I flew here." Oh that explains why I didn't see anything, and then the rest of his words sank in. He flew here? For me? He could have been caught, what the hell was he thinking?

"Are you stupid? You could have been caught or hit by an airplane or something! And you actually left your party for that? What were you thinking?" I continued to viciously whisper.

He looked at me puzzled. "An airplane? What's that? Never mind..." he said with a dismissive gesture "... are you gonna get ready or not? Not that I don't like the silk get up and all, but I think it's gonna be a little too forward for a wizarding bash, don't ya think?"

I blushed and looked down at my inadequately covered body. I crossed my arms and glared at him. I tried to look offended and irritated even though a small, stupid part of me was delighted that he had actually noticed and liked my appearance. "I can't come!" I replied. "I don't have any wizarding formal clothes with me."

"What? Didn't I tell you I was gonna come and get you?" He inquired sounding a bit irritated.

"What, when? I don't remember anything like that!"

"On the owl I send you some days ago!" He explained impatiently.

"I didn't get any owl fr... Dad!" I gasped. Who else could have hid an owl from Scorpius but my paranoid dad? "I'm really sorry you went through all this trouble!" I lamely apologized.

"S'okay. Are you sure you don't want to come, I'm sure my mom could find something for you to wear?" Scorpius suggested hopefully.

I reluctantly refused. We stood in silence for a bit; me looking everywhere but Scorpius, and him looking at me or at least I thought he was looking at me – I swear I could feel his eyes burning a whole through my head.

"So..." I hesitantly mumbled.

"So, you're coming New Year's right? Lily said you were!" Scorpius exclaimed startling me.

"Lily told you?"

"Yeah, she thought it was better this time if we all went together. Luckily we agreed!" he said grinning at me. I'm sure he was remembering Marco's birthday.

I cleared my throat not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah, I'll be going then" Scorpius said sounding for an unknown reason embarrassed; he turned around and headed towards the window. "Oh, by the way thanks for the gift!" He said and turned to smile at me. One of his brilliant breathtaking smiles. I just had gotten him a muggle perfume he liked and a 'broomstick maintenance kit'.

"It was nothing." I mumbled breathlessly while my cheeks started glowing red – or at least that's what it felt to me. He turned and got ready to climb out the window.

Somewhere in the background I heard a clock strike twelve o'clock.

"Scorpius!" I called as he mounted the windowsill and ran to him.

Once more he turned and looked at me bemusedly. "Yeah?"

I hugged him - tightly. He seemed shocked for a moment but then his hands slowly, hesitantly wound around my waist and squeezed me to him. "Happy 18th Birthday." I whispered up to his ear and gave him a peck on the cheek. Before there was any time for him to say something else I hastily pushed him out the window and then slammed it shut behind him.

Phew... I can't believe I just did that!

**-0-0-0-0------0------0-0-0-0-**

"Sweetie, yes I'm sure don't worry about us! You go and have fun!" Grandma Jane smiled at me once more. I had decided to talk to her about letting me go out with my friends for New Year's eve. I preferred that to lying and sneaking out of the house. "Now, don't worry about a think we won't mention anything to your dad." My eyes widened at that. "Yeah, we know how protective he can get! You know our phone numbers in case something happens, don't you?" I nodded again. "And you have enough money and the house keys?"

"Yes, grandma don't worry I've got everything under control!" I reassured her.

"I'm happy you're going out. Make sure you have some fun for us old people!" She said smiling I returned the gesture. "We'll be going then now honey; we'll see you next year!" Grandma said hugged and kissed me.

"Bye sweetheart. I'll see you next year!" Grandpa said as he also hugged and kissed me goodbye.

They were invited at one of their friend's New Year's bash. The time was ten o'clock at night. Lily had informed me that they were gonna come pick me up at ten-thirty or so. So I was ready and waiting for them. My grandparents left and closed the door behind them. I sat in one of the couches and tapped my foot on the floor while looking at the clock.

Finally fifteen minutes later the doorbell rung. I bounced at the door and swung it open. Lily and Dominique dressed kill all male that they contacted tonight stood there, grinning at me like crazy.

"Overdress much?" I grinned back at them.

Lily was dressed in a forest green satin dress, that had a v-neck cut – to the extreme, I could almost see her bellybutton – it flowed down to her knees and was sleeveless. She didn't have a coat on and I couldn't understand how she hadn't frozen yet; it was freezing outside. Dominique on her part was wearing a dark sky blue strapless dress, it was form fitting and shimmery reaching a few inches above the knee. She didn't have a coat on either but she was holding a black shawl in her hands.

"Of course darling, after all it is New Year's!" Lily replied and entered the house. Dominique followed after her, their high heels clicking the wooden foyer floor.

"What are _you_ wearing?" She asked with an displeased look in her face.

"What? You told me to wear a dress, that's what I did!"

"Yes, but that's a dress for a funeral not a party." Lily sneered at my black simple dress.

"She's right hun'!" Dominique pitched in.

"Luckily for you, I came prepared!" Lily grinned and opened up her little silver pouch – that perfectly matched her high heeled silver sandals – and took out a black bag, the ones that you find in clothing shops.

"Here, wear this!"

I opened the bag and saw a white shimmery fabric. I went to the downstairs bedroom and took my black dress out and pulled on the white one. It was actually pretty. It had a low scooped wide neck that showed the tops of my dress – _that_ I could have done without – it was flowing down to the knees and had some gold threads entwined in the hem. The whole think was held up with two thin gold threads that reached behind the back and ran in criss-cross lines. I groaned as I realized that fact. Nearly backless dress meant no bra, and no bra was not an option for me.

"_LILY." _I screamed and I heard the clink clanking of hing heeled shoes approaching.

"Wha-what is it?" She asked as I opened the bathroom door, her and Dominique peering curiously at me.

"I can't wear this dress!" I explained and turned around showing them my crème bra.

"So? Take it off!" Lily said in a '_duh'._

"I can't... I won't have any support!" I complained.

"Nah.. you'll do fine I think it has a built-in bra!" Lily said.

"Do that and we're set to go. Don't you think?" Dominique asked looking at Lily.

"Yeah, well maybe we'll leave the hair down and some more make-up and we're set."

I closed the door as they continued rambling on about hair and make-up, did what I had to do and then exited the bathroom.

"One moment before we go." Lily said as she approached me. She took my hair down and fluffed it up a bit making it more curly than its usual. "Close your eyes." I did as she said and felt her applying some more eyeshadow, then she made me open my eyes in order to apply some more eyeliner and so forth.

Ten minutes later I was set to go. With golden eyeshadow, black eyeliner, a peach colored blush and red lipstick.

It was a quarter to eleven and we needed to get going or else the New Year was goong to find us in my grandparents empty house.

"Okay I've called a cab it should be here by now!" I informed them. "You have the address of the club right?"

"Oh, oh here I forgot!" Lily said and threw something at my feet. It turned out to be a pair of gold high heeled sandals. I raised my eyebrow at her. "Oh just wear them, so we can go!"

Ten minutes later we had reached the muggle club. It was a huge Gothic looking building that for some reason reminded me of Notre Dame in Paris. And it looked packed, the line that was formed was huge and probably led behind the building. Luckily I was informed by the girls that we were on a list and could go in to find our friends that were waiting.

Loud music was coming through the speakers and light beams turned around and around while clouds of smoke rose up high in the air. I could clearly see that both of the dance floors; one up and one down, were already over-crowded, so much so that one would not be even able to drop a pin.

The people were jumping around and rubbing against each other in the frantic rhythm of the music. There were mini bars peeking here and there, and sitting areas were behind the dance floors; we would have to move through it and I suddenly felt a little panicky. People could get trampled in this crowd.

We made our way into the writhing crowd. Lily leading the way started to dance as she moved through the throngs of people. Dominique followed after her footsteps and I hastily scrambled after her and caught her arm just in case. As we moved, I saw a huge guy approach Lily then lean down and whisper something in her ear she smiled and shook her head vigorously, then continued moving. " Ha, he wanted to dance; I said later." she said laughingly and turned around again.

"Do you see the guys?" I yelled at Dominique. She shrugged and our little trio stopped moving and started looking around in search of the guys.

"I don't see them, do you?" Lily yelled over the music. I narrowed my eyes scanning through the crowd hoping the see a familiar form. A handsome face jumped at me through the crowd. Dark brown hair, sharp facial features and vivid blue eyes. I knew him. I thought hard trying to pin point from where I knew the young man. A memory jumped in the front of my mind and I turned to the girls.

"Hey, isn't that Shane Wood, James', Louis' and Fred's friend?" I asked and pointed out to him.

Lily and Dominique squinted their eyes at his form.

"Yeah, you're right! Come on let's go!" Lily said and started heading towards him.

Shane was dancing with a black haired, statuesque young woman who was skimpily clad in a black dress. Lily reached him and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and smiled and Lily. Lily leaned in and said something in his ear. He smiled again and nodded then turned to the skimpily dressed girl and said something; she pouted and him and flirty told him something, then turned around and started dancing with someone else. Shane turned around said something to Lily and then looked at us. He hugged Dominique who was closer to him and said something in her ear making her laugh out loud.

Dominique faced me and then turned me around making me the leader of our little line-up. Was I supposed to lead us through this crowd, now? Suddenly Shane bypassed me and caught my hand making me follow him. I quickly caught Dominique's hand and tugged her after me.

We moved through the jumping crowd with slow efficiency. At some point Shane turned and smiled down at me; I hesitantly returned the gesture.

"So we meet again!" He said with a smile not knowing what to say I nodded. "Nice dress by the way, suits you!" He said to me with a flirty wink making me blush. Now what do you say to that? As you know by now, Rose Weasley does not flirt – or more like, I don't know how to flirt.

"Uhm, nice shirt!" I returned the compliment looking at his night blue dressy shirt. Shane threw his head back and laughed.

Let me tell you something, going through this crowd was _not _easy at all! But somehow we managed and reached one of the sitting areas. There were tables strewn around the floor and booths lining the walls, there were also couches and armchairs in mini imitations of living rooms.

Shane led us to one where a dozen people were seated. I could make out Fred, Louis, Marco, Nikos and the guys' dirty blond friend – what was his name, Neil Hughes? He led us there and the guys rushed to hug and greet us while simultaneously complimenting us. We were introduced to the rest of their friends, then made to sit down and were offered some drinks. I hesitantly took the one that Louis offered me. He said it was called Smirnoff North and was not very heavy for my institution – whatever that meant- so I took it and carefully sipped some; it tasted sweet but not like the cocktail I had at Hogsmead. The girls were talking – more like flirting- with some friends of the guys', and I was left alone looking around. I wondered where the rest of the guys were, but Nikos plopped down next to me and my thoughts were soon forgotten.

"Hey!" He smiled at me. "How are you?"

I grinned at him ."I'm okay. How are you? For some reason I feel like we haven't talked in ages!"

"That's because we haven't!" He said and elbowed me playfully. "So wanna tell me what happened that made you hide away at the school?"

I frowned. "No, not really. At least not now." Nikos just shrugged and mentioned nothing else about that subject. Pretty soon we were talking about the rest of our holidays and about what we got for Christmas, until Dominique came and swept Nikos away into the dance floor. Hmm... interesting, could there be something between those two? I hadn't really notice until now, how much they hung out together. I would definitely need to investigate that!

"Hey, what are you doing here all by your lonesome?" Shane asked as he plopped down next to me. Jeesh, what was with guys and plopping.

"Just sitting!" I answered with a sigh. Shane smiled at that.

"Come on, it's … " he started saying and peeked down at his watch. " Half past eleven. You _cannot _let the New Year find you sitting by yourself!" He said _tsk-ing._ "Let's go dance." He exclaimed pulled me up and dragged me behind him to the crowded dance floor.

Okay, dancing... I can do that, I remember dancing at the pub with some guys. Now if only I could remember how...

Shane caught my hips, turned me around and brought me closer to his front, then started moving us to the rhythm and beat of the music. After a few minutes I got the hang of it and became a bit more enthusiastic and confident in my movements. As I was swirling around I caught sight of a familiar head. I grinned and gestured to Shane to hold for a moment. I went and tapped the guy's shoulder. Albus turned around giving me a brilliant smile.

"Rosie, you made it!" He hugged me pulling my feet momentarily off the ground.

"Yeah, what's going on?" I yelled over the music.

Albus shrugged and pointed to a tall blond girl he'd been dancing with. "Just dancing. Did you see the guys?"

"Yeah, well except Scorpius." I said feeling a bit disappointed. Albus must have noticed that 'cause he peered at me curiously. I quickly masked my expression and smiled up at him. "And Hugo"

He shrugged. "They're around here somewhere. Anyway, who are you dancing with?" He peered behind me curiously.

"Shane Wood."

He looked alarmed at that, his eyebrows rising with suspicion. "Whatever you do, make sure you're away from him when the New Year comes." Okay, that was weird. Something must have showed in my expression because he went on to explain. "There's this custom muggles have when the New Year comes to snogg. So you get my meaning?"

"Uhm, no I don't." I exclaimed feeling my eyebrows draw together in confusion.

"Look if you're together you'll probably have to lock lips, get it now?" Ohh, alright now I get it. I nodded. "So unless you want to..." He let the words trail off. The blond girl he'd been dancing with got impatient and started tugging at him. "I'll see you later." He grinned at me and turned around grinding with the girl.

I moved back and started dancing with Shane again.

It was ten minutes to midnight.

A brand new year was starting. A year where most of my time would be spent away from home. A new year where I would hopefully, finally be rid of my idiotic feelings about Scorpius and finally be free, be happy.

Shane and I continued dancing.

I thought about Albus' warning about the kiss. I peered up at Shane's handsome visage. Did I want to kiss Shane? Honestly? Yes I did.

I was surprised to admit that to myself, but hey he was handsome – a lot, and I did have a crush on him years ago; and as Lily had said I am young with hormones rushing through my body and crazy lustful thoughts flying through my head. Whom would a little, bitty, itty kiss harm? No one!

Abruptly, the music stopped and a voice sounded saying "Alright folks, pair up and get ready to welcome the New Year in TEN..."

Shane looked at me and caught my hips with a smile.

"NINE... EIGHT..."

I smiled back and moved closer. I can't believe I was gonna snogg Shane Wood!

"SEVEN... SIX.."

A form moving towards us caught my eye.

"FIVE... FOUR.."

I turned and saw Scorpius waiving at me. I smiled back.

"THREE..."

Shane tugged me closer while Scorpius still rushed to us. What the hell was he doing?

"TWO..."

I looked up at Shane and felt my eyes closing.

"ONE..."

Shane's hands were momentarily removed from my waist.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Then Shane tugged me close to him and I felt his lips crashing down on mine. My body was plastered to his tall one and I could feel all of his muscles stretching and moving underneath my fingertips. His lips softly moved on mine and his tongue traced the outline of my mouth. I gasped, or was it a moan from the sensation and he slid his tongue in my mouth caressing and massaging. I trailed my hands up to his neck and entwined my fingers in the soft hair at his nape. This felt so unbelievable. I had never felt like this before certainly not when Alex had kissed me – it just felt so magical, as I a connection existed between us and there was this heat building all over my body making me feel tingly and lightheaded. I moved against him wanting to get closer. Boy, if I had known kissing Shane would have felt like this, I would have done it from the moment I met him.

His lips left mine and I half whimpered in protest, my eyes close my breathing hard and my heart beating faster than it ever had.

I opened my eyes and with a smile look up at Shane.

My mouth fell open, a gasp escaping my throat.

There was no Shane in front of me!

No Shane.

Instead Scorpius' bewildered wide eyes gazed back at me. My heart stopped. What had just happened?

I looked around questioningly silently asking for some signs of what had happened. My eyes found Shane glaring at Scorpius his jaw and fists clenched. I pushed at Scorpius and took a step back, raising a hand to my mouth in disbelief.

Please, please let it not be Scorpius. Please, please.

Please tell me it was not Scorpius the man who just gave me the most wonderful moment of my life.

My heart constricted, and my stomach felt as if it were shrinking. I knew what had happened, all my senses screamed at me that it was Scorpius who had just kissed me but I refused, I refused to believe that.

I took another step back. Scorpius looked at me and grinned. The bastard actually grinned!

"Rose, that was some..." I turned around and ran not wanting to hear what he said next.

The bastard, how could he do this to me? I felt bitter tears of anger,humiliation and sadness glistening in my eyes. I crashed into someone.

"Oups, sorry there!" Said a cheery, female voice. A voice I knew all too well. "Rose?" Lily asked sounding concerned. "What's wrong?" She caught my arm stopping me. I shrugged it away and continued running through the crowd.

Now, one would think that being kissed by the guy you have loved for three and a half years would make a girl happy. But no, not me! The only thing it did to me was make me more miserable then ever. It was as if he was flaunting in my face the fact that he'd never love me; he'd never return my feelings; he'd never kiss me and even if he does – as he did tonight - it will never mean anything to him while it'll mean the world to me.

I ran into the girls bathroom and locked myself into one of the stalls. Thankfully, it was empty. I sat down and ordered my self not to cry. I refused to cry anymore for Scorpius' stupid actions. Who knows what the hell he had been thinking when he kissed me? He probably didn't even stop to think for a second what that would do to me. But of course, Scorpius was a guy, and men always acted before they stopped to think about consequences or others' feelings.

That stupid asshole. HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO ME?

Now I was getting angry at him.

Very angry.

Just because I loved him did not mean that he could push me over or treat me like one of his sluts. My fists involuntary clenched and I could feel my cheeks darkening from anger and fury. My eyes had dried up and I could feel them narrowing into tiny sleets.

I got up and kicked the door open and marched outside.

I think it was high time somebody gave Scorpius a set down. I started shoving through the crowds looking for the familiar pale blond head of his.

"Oh my goodness, there you are." Lily exclaimed from somewhere on my right, I didn't even look at her just kept cutting through the crowd. She rushed after me. "What, what is wrong? What's going on? Me and Dominique have been looking all over the place for you?" she babbled running after me, trying to catch up.

"Lily Shut Up." I calmly said to her.

"Uh – uh." She exclaimed alarmed. "You are angry!" A tone of fear entered her voice. "Look, whoever it is, it's not worth it. Just take a big breath, relax and let it go!" Lily said trying to calm me down.

I did not get angry very often. Irritated sure, momentarily mad of course. But rage infused anger rarely.

"Just calm down, please!" Lily pleaded catching my hand and trying to stop my stomping.

"Let go! It's time someone showed that asshole." I said and started again in my search for Scorpius.

"Who? Who are you talking about?" Lily asked anxiously.

"Scorpius."

She seemed taken aback by that, and she didn't say anything for several moments.

"What – what did he do?" She inquired curiously.

"He kissed me!" I replied cold fury lacing my voice.

"He kissed you?" She shrilled. I nodded. "Well, this I have to see!" She exclaimed surprised.

Finally I saw three familiar heads together in a cluster. One pale blond, and two raven ones.

I marched to them.

"Rosie!" Marco replied smiling until he saw my face and quickly shut up. I walked up to Scorpius and stopped only when there were a couple of inches between us.

Scorpius must have understood that I was angry by now cause he was looking at me with wide terrified eyes – or at least I like to think they were terrified.

"Rose?" Albus asked slowly cautiously; I ignored him.

"You asshole!" I said and pushed him. He didn't move, damn him! I pushed him harder. "How could you do that to me? Did you even stop to think about how I would feel? How dare you come and kiss me like that!" I heard gasps from around us, probably Albus' and Marco's. "How dare you!"

"I didn't want to make you so mad... I just thought that you didn't want Wood and just came to save you." He rushed to explain.

"Did I look like I needed saving?" I screamed at him and shoved him again. "And while we're on that subject who in the hell made _you_ my keeper?" Some of the people around us had started looking but I didn't care.

"It was just a kiss, alright. Jeesh, relax!" Scorpius exclaimed nonchalant.

Just a kiss? Just a kiss? I was so deep into my anger that his comment didn't even hurt me anymore.

"Oh is that right?" I asked sarcastically, and he flinched at my tone. "You better think about that, and when you're ready to apologize and admit your humongous idiotic mistake, then come talk to me. Until Then Don't Bother!"

I turned around and stomped away, leaving all the others with hanging jaws and bulging eyes.

"Come on Lily, time to go! Let's go find Dominique." I threw behind my back and continued walking; a weird sense of satisfaction and righteousness surging within me. Lily was so astounded she didn't even bother to protest just followed after me.

**Wow, that was a big chapter.**

**So what did you think? **

**B.t.w does anyone know from what book is the quote on the beginning on the chapter? And do you want me to have any extra couples like say Dominique and Nikos, or Marco and Lily? People are asking me about them but I really don't know about them unless your really want me to add a couple subplots. So let me know. **

**Anw, hope you liked it things are really picking up after this. I predict another 6 or 7 chapters to go.**

**Andio.**

**Till next time! **


	18. Chapter 18: Just shut up and kiss me

_**Hello, how is everyone this day?**_

_**I am doing okay so far this summer.**_

_**Thanks to you all of you reviewers especially anonymous reviewers where I cannot personally respond. Thank you so much for all your comments. **_

_**I did not receive a lot of comments about the kiss though. Did you not like it? Should I not have them kiss again?**_

_**Anyway only one person knew about from what book was the small part in the beginning of last chapter and that person was Xxfanpyre4lyfexX. **_

_**So major kudos to you Xxfanpyre4lyfexX. **_

_**And if you're wondering the part was from 'Romancing Mr. Bridgerton' by Julia Quinn who is one of my favorite writers and you should really check out her books if you like romance books . B.t.w. she has a new book coming out in five days!!! Yay, I'm very excited about that. **_

_**On other news, most people wanted me to have sub-plots, so I guess I will be having them. **_

_**Anyway this chapter is a surprise of some sorts. It's going to be from someone's point of view but I am Not going to say who's. However, I'll just say that it's not from either Scorpius's, or Rose's p.o.v. **_

_**So You'll have to guess!**_

_**Chapter 18 : Just shut up and kiss me already.**_

_**???? P.O.V.**_

_**-----------------**_

It had been over a month since our Christmas vacation and the whole Scorpius-kissing-Rose incident.

Rose was still not talking to him even though we had tried to make her multiple times. She has just been completely ignoring him ever since it happened.

To tell the truth, I was completely surprised by her behavior. That was just not like Rose at all. I mean, yeah she had changed extremely since the beginning of this year but that vehemence that she showed now was so surprising... not only to me but to all of us.

But then again I was surprised by Scorpius's behavior as well. That boy was sure behaving weird and out of character.

He literally had become Rose's shadow. He followed her everywhere and tried to talk to her at any possible chance but as I mentioned already Rose just ignored him.

Usually by now, Scorpius would have given up if it was any other girl, but surprisingly instead of putting a stop to his efforts he was becoming more and more relentless in his pursuit to have Rose talk to him.

Then the other fact was that Rose had started hanging out with that Ravenclaw, Tommy Denton. What was up with that? She hadn't even mentioned anything about him, so I really couldn't speculate about anything right now.

The fact that Denton was tangling after Rose so much made Scorpius more persistent in his efforts to have Rose talk to him, while at the same time trying to intimidate Denton.

But there was one thing that I could not for the life of me understand.

Scorpius knew what Rose wanted him to say in order for their friendship to come down from the chopping block. Why in the world didn't he just say it and end all of this bullshit? I mean it was quite obvious that he regretted doing and saying all those things on New Years by following her around constantly, why in the world couldn't he just say sorry?

Of course, I did have a theory about the answer to that particular question, but I would like to have some more solid facts before I finalized it.

I snorted as I walked down the dark corridor. My thoughts flying back to those two again. I had just left them at the library where we were sitting and studying. Denton had also shown up and had taken a seat on Rose's left; Scorpius already occupied her right one.

When Denton was with Rose he always tried to make her laugh and teased her a lot making her blush madly all the time. He also touched her a lot; he touched her hands, arms, neck, her hair... I didn't know what he exactly wanted, but I don't think I really liked his ulterior motive.

I don't think Rose really realized all this stuff or that Denton had an ulterior motive behind his recent interest in her or in the way he treated her. But again Rose was not very good in understanding the male brain, actions, and motives like I and others did. Furthermore, I also really didn't think she was interested in him in a romantic way either.

Anyway moving on, I also had noticed that when Scorpius was present Denton's behavior intensified – a lot. I felt as if he was just taunting Scorpius for some reason I didn't know. So when Denton showed at the library this evening I could not take his behavior any more so I just got up and left.

I rolled my eyes and huffed with exasperation.

When the hell was Scorpius gonna wake up and face the fact that he was in love with Rose?

And when in the world was Rose going to realize that Scorpius did have feelings for her?

Sometimes I just felt like screaming at them 'Wake up already and see what's in front of your eyes.' But I of course refrained from doing that for obvious reasons.

This tension between them was just giving me a headache!

I passed a dark corridor when someone caught my hand and pulled me in a crevice on the wall. Familiar lips crashed on mine, and I responded without a moments thought as a familiar body pressed against mine

After kissing for a while we both pulled apart breathing heavily.

"Hello!" The familiar voice said but by now it was too dark for me to see the expressions and feelings on the quite familiar face.

I laughed at that. "We just made out for a good ten minutes and you can only say 'Hello'?"

"Well, what else do you want me to say?" Confusion laced the voice. I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"Nothing, just forget I mentioned anything."

"So, what are you doing walking around, I thought you were in the library with the others?"

"I was, but Denton showed up and I couldn't take his arrogant behavior anymore so I packed up and left!" I explained with a bored shrug.

"Hmm, Denton again! That guy has seriously started getting up on my nerves!"

"I know, same with me!" I sighed. "Can't we do something to get rid of him?"

"I don't know... things have gotten so complicated this year with Scorpius and Rose..." The voice hesitantly said.

"Yeap, that is so true! Anyway when will Scorpius wake up and just say sorry?" I said frustratingly.

"I so agree with you on that one... But then again he is so stubborn I feel like kicking him on the head sometimes. I am sure he must know by now that he has some feelings other than friendship for Rose. He certainly does act like that!"

"I know, He always follows after her, glares at guys who talk about her, glares at guys that talk to her, and he hasn't been after a girl in what … two – three months?" I inquired my brows scrunching in thoughtfulness.

"Yeah, up or down..."

"Jeesh, maybe we could mention something to him to get him starting!" I suggested tapping my fingers on the wall while leaning against it.

"Nah, he'll probably deny everything..."

"Yeah, he probably will..." I said and straightened again. "So anyway have you noticed any progress between the other two?"

"Nope, I mean it's almost like the Rose-Scorpius situation."

"Well not exactly, they know there's an attraction between them, and they haven't clearly denied it, they just haven't done anything about it yet, but I have a feeling someone will make a movement soon." I paused. "Hey, you wanna make this a little more interesting?" I said, a wickedly naughty smile forming on my face.

"Mhhm, perhaps..." the voice sounded intrigued. "What is it going to be about?"

"Well I bet you that he will make the first move on this case and Rose on the other one"

"Oh, you are so on! There is no way he or Rose will make the first move. I definitely bet on her and Scorpius."

"You are so going to lose!" I said laughingly and a husky laughter followed mine.

"As if! And what are we betting on here?"

"Oh, I'm sure we can think of something when the other one loses." I said and started moving towards the familiar form pressing my body against it.

"I'm sure we will. Now shut up and kiss me already!"

I immediately followed the given order and we started snogging again. Man, if I had known this was going to feel like when we snogged I would sure have done it sooner. But then they say better late than never!

_**---------------------------------------------------**_

_**Small chapter I know, but my other one is almost ready and will be up in a day or so .**_

_**So any speculations, who did you think it was?**_

_**I expect at least 25 reviews if you want a sooner update... so press the lovely review button and leave me your thoughts and comments.**_

_**P.S: If you're an anonymous reviewer and you want something answered from me include your e-mail on the review so I can get back at you!**_


	19. Chapter 19:Sorry seems to be the hardest

_**Hey you guys I'm quickly updating this, I've been a bit busy this weekend and even now I am in danger of having my hair pulled off my head from my sister, who is screaming at me (according to her we have to leave for a party, right now).**_

_**I really hope you like it, it took me a bit longer because I was originally going to have it shorter but I decided to make it longer instead.**_

_**Hope you enjoy. Review and let me know what you think.**_

* * *

_**Oh and B.t.w I haven't read the reviews from last chapie yet. (Sorry again, really busy.) **_

_**Chapter 19. **_

_**Sorry seems to be the hardest word & **_

_**Schooling Quidditch Tournament – Part I.**_

* * *

_**Rose's P.O.V**_

"I think that was all that needed to be done!" I yawned my eyes half closing as I got up and stretched.

It was pretty late and Alex and I had just finished our weekly meeting. This one had taken us longer that usual because of all the preparations we had to organize for the 'Schooling Quidditch Tournament'.

This was the second installment in the set of three school activities our professors had organized for this year (the first one being the Carnival back in October). From what I understood the 'Schooling Quidditch Tournament' was something like the Quidditch Cup but instead of countries it was schools from around the world that participated. Of course it wasn't all the schools around the world in this case, just the three major European ones, those three being Durmstrang, Hogwarts, and Beauxbatons.

The three schools had randomly selected how and when they would play. So the finals would be held here – lucky us, we won the draft – in almost two weeks and both of the other schools were coming over for the three games in one week. It was decided that the teams from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons would play each other first, then Hogwarts and Durmstrang would play each other and finally Beauxbatons and Hogwarts. The team with the most points at the end would win the cup or whatever the prize would be.

Lots of kids were really excited about this; they said it was sort of like the Triwizard Tournament that was held back in our parents years! So anyway, our team was going to be consisted of the captains from the four houses, and then the other three were going to be chosen from said four captains.

At the end our team was consisted of: Dominic, who was the Gryffindor captain and was going to play as a Chaser; Peter Golnik, who was the Hufflepuff captain and was going to play as a beater; Tommy Denton, who was the Ravenclaw captain and would play as another chaser; and then Marco who was the Slytherin captain and was also going to play as a chaser. The other three players they chose were Lily as the seeker (Albus was quite mad at that, especially since Lily was his younger sister), seventh year John McCarty as the keeper from Ravenclaw, and finally as another beater they chose Thomas Hawk a sixth year on the Hufflepuff team.

"So are you excited about the tournament?" Alex asked conversationally as he also got up and stretched.

"I guess..." I said thoughtfully. It was going to be pretty awesome with the other two schools coming here and having people from all over... "Actually, yeah I am excited. Aren't you?" I smiled up at him. He responded with a grin.

"Hell yeah! Are you kidding me? Hot chicks from France and Bulgaria coming. It's gonna be like heaven." He said with a playful smirk. I rolled my eyes at his joke.

"Gee, thanks Alex. Howgarts chicks not hot enough for you?" I asked sarcastically and swatted at his arm.

"Nah, they're _okay _I guess!" He answered back still playfully smirking at me. "So who do you think we're going to have to play hard against?"

"I have _noooo_ idea! What do you think?"

"I think Durmstrang. Krum's son is playing with them. And Krum was the best seeker three decades ago!" Alex informed me. I frowned thoughtfully. I had heard some stuff about Krum. That he also participated in the Triwizard Tournament and that he knew some members of my family. Usually my Dad got irritated when his name was mentioned so I didn't really have many info on him.

"Maybe. But then again, I don't really know anything about the Beauxbatons team."

"Yeah, I guess." I started packing my things so I could go to my room and finally sleep. "Can I ask you something … uhm... a bit personal?" Alex asked suddenly making me pause in my movements.

"Uhh, sure." I said with a raised eyebrow feeling curious about what personal thing he wanted to ask me. Alex kept quiet for a while thinking of how to word his question and I finished packing my things and put my backpack on my shoulder.

"What's going on between you, Denton, and Scorpius?" He asked with a frown not looking at me.

My eyebrows drew up together in confusion. What did he mean, there was nothing going on between us except me not talking to Scorpius and him not leaving me alone for a moment! My hackles started raising at that thought. What the hell was Scorpius doing anyway following me around? If he wanted me to talk to him he just had to say sorry...

I swallowed back my outrage and smiled sweetly at Alex. "Nothing is going on!"

"Come on Rose! I am not stupid. Hell, the whole school has noticed by now that there is something going on between you three!" Alex regarded me with a stern expression.

I sighed tiredly. "Look, Tommy and I are just hanging out and I am not talking to Scorpius."

"Wow, what?" He said surprised. "You're not talking to Scorpius?" I nodded with a sigh. Someone would think he'd noticed by now seing as he was both mine and Scorpius's friend, but I guess I was wrong. "Why? What happened? I've seen you not talking to all three of the guys sometimes but never only one!"

"We had a fight during Christmas break, that's all!"

"A fight about what?

"Look Alex, I really don't want to talk about this right now. I'm really beat up and _really – really _want to go to sleep." I said my head and shoulders slumping tiredly.

"Sorry, you're right … it's just I'm so surprised..." Alex said looking thoughtful and apologetic at the same time.

I gestured at him dismissively and walked towards the staircase that led to my room.

"Hey Rose!" Alex called at the last minute and I turned around slowly. "You know, watch out for Denton. He might seem nice and – I don't know – whatever you girls find attractive, but he's not that good!" Alex said in a slightly warning tone. My lips pursed by themselves and I just rolled my eyes and turned around heading up to my room.

What was up with these boys?

Almost all off the guys I knew had issued a similar warning – or should I say advise – at me. I couldn't understand what was wrong with Tommy? He seemed fine to me and he was always nice, polite, complimentary and slightly flirty. There was nothing wrong with that was there?

I got ready for bed as fast as I could and then immediately fell asleep.

**-0-0-0-0------0------0-0-0-0-**

"Guess who's coming?" Lily whispered in her singsong voice. I once again looked up from the book I was reading –_ 'Think It And Cast It'_ for DADA class – and glared at Lily and Dominique who sat across from me in one of the library tables, where we now were.

"Who?" I drawled taking a deep breath to push down my irritation.

"Den – Ton!" Dominique replied humorously. I plainly looked at her.

I was here trying to study, not simply to will the time away like them two. But nooooo, ever since Lily and Dominique had swept in through the library doors they had to come here and try to annoy me as much as possible. And like that wasn't enough I also had Tommy to worry about now, who – let's be honest here now – is quite annoying when I want to study.

I groaned and closed the book with an audible _clap _and placed it in front of me. Once Tommy was here, Scorpius was sure to follow, and when Scorpius and Tommy were in the same vicinity things were not – repeat _not_ – good.

As I groaned one more time, I felt a playful tag on my ponytail; Signature greeting by Tommy.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked with a smirk and plopped down on the chair next to me.

"The ceiling." Said Dominique and started laughing. We all looked at her unamused. She colored and starting stammering. "Get it? The ceiling! He asked what's – "

"Yeah, we get it!" Lily interrupted before Dominique could utter another peep.

"So how are we doing today? Excited about '_the arrival'?" _Tommy asked clearly looking excited himself.

"Oh my Merlin, of course we're excited. _Helloooo,_ foreign students coming! I can't wait to see if anyone I know comes!" Dominique said a little too overexcited making us look at her bewildered. What was up with her lately she was being way too happy, more so than her usual self. Imagine Dominique on drugs... Now _that _was a scary thought!

"Yeah, sure okay!" Tommy said with a bemused frown looking at her and then turned and smiled at me. "So?" He said and waggled his eyebrows; I raised one and looked at him inquisitively.

"So?" I urged him as he continued smiling at me, his eyes shining mischievously.

"Hello!" Scorpius said as he plopped on my other side. I glared at him but said nothing. He was treated to my royal silent treatment, and he fully deserved it!

"Hi, Scorpius!" Lily smiled. I did a double take. There is something wrong with Lily too, now that I noticed. Lately she was being way too happy, sort of like Dominique. I snorted as I thought of both Dominique and Lily in a dark corner doing drugs – I bet they didn't even know what drugs were – everyone's eyes turned on me expectantly; I shrugged and didn't say anything.

"Hello, how are _you _today?" Dominique asked Scorpius beaming a huge smile at him.

Scorpius gave her an inquiring look before answering carefully. "I am okay, I guess."

"Good – good to hear!" Dominique said and a bout of silence followed.

I swallowed compulsively and drummed my finger on the tabletop. I swear ,I could feel the two boys positively glare daggers at each other. Dash it, this was so awkward!

"So?" Tommy asked after a moment and turned and looked at me."I was wondering if we could go to the Hogsmead visit tomorrow?" He asked and sneaked a look at Scorpius behind me.

"Uhm, sure me and the girls are going together, you're more than welcome to come with us!" I offered hesitantly.

"Well, that's not what I had in my mind. I was more thinking in the terms of me and you and no one else!" Tommy grinned at me.

I felt my eyes widening. That was totally a surprise to me. I mean, yeah Tommy was nice and all, but I didn't think he'd ask me out! I just didn't see myself with him in that way in the near – _very _near future. And then there was also the fact that I was leaving in almost two months; I could not possibly start dating someone _now!_

I opened my mouth to look at him but then not knowing what to say exactly closed it. I did that a couple times until I could find the appropriate words to express myself.

"No she won't come out with you!" Scorpius exclaimed in an outraged forceful tone.

Lily, Dominique, and I jumped surprised in our seats. Yeah, it was _that_ forceful.

Tommy raised an eyebrow and turned slowly his eyes towards Scorpius' form behind me and looking at him with a cold, sharp look said. "Last time I checked you were not her guardian, ergo you have no business of accepting or denying anything of hers."

I turned and looked at Scorpius. His eyes became identical microscopic slits and his face extremely red; I had never seen such a color on him before. In a raised voice he said "I am her best friend, more than I can say about you!"

"Oh yeah? Well I have been talking to her for over a month, more than _I_ can say about _you!"_ Tommy said his own voice raising.

Lily and Dominique were looking at them with wide horrified eye. And I was pretty sure mine had a similar look...

Scorpius eyes narrowed even more, if that was possible and replied in the same loud forceful voice not wanting to lose in this little fight of theirs. "That has nothing to do with it." He paused for a second trying to find a retort. "Anyway, Rose will not be going out with you!" He said and got up from his seat.

"She is coming with me tomorrow and _you _can do nothing about it!" Tommy screamed, also got up, leaned in, and jabbed at Scorpius' shoulder.

Okay, things were getting a _little _intense. I noticed that all the people in the library had quieted a lot and were all looking curiously at our table.

And say what? I didn't remember accepting Tommy's invitation for tomorrow, what in the world was he talking about?

"She will not come because she is going out with me tomorrow!" Scorpius screamed, leaned in and gave a jab of his own on Tommy's shoulder.

Okay, things were getting _very_ intense.

And what the heck did Scorpius just say? How was I going out with him tomorrow... I hadn't even talked to him in four weeks; he can't just say things like that.

I felt everyone's eyes turning at me and blushed. I looked around praying for some help from someone, but nothing... not even Ms. Sokoro our awful librarian was anywhere to be seen.

"Sorry, she just canceled!" Tommy intoned, leaning in even more and jabbing again.

"Sorry, she did not!" Scorpius retorted, also leaned in further and jabbed again.

"She did." Jab, jab.

"Did not!" Jab, jab.

"She did." Jab, jab, jab.

"Did not!" Jab, jab, jab.

My mouth as well as everyone else's in the room hung open. I could not believe the way those two were acting. For goodness sake's I was not a friggin toy that they had to fight over to claim ownership. I felt my irritation rising.

The boys were getting louder and more forceful by the second. Lily and Dominique turned and looked at me with pleading eyes urging me to do something to stop this jabbing fight.

I immediately sprang up from my seat that way effectively stopping their jab battle. I put my left arm on Scorpius' chest, my other on Tommy's and pushed as hard as I could to remove them from each other.

"Both of you calm down." I ordered. It didn't really work. They just ignored me and kept jabbing at each other with vehemence. I pushed again. "I said Calm Down. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!" Oups, that came out a bit louder than what I intended. Both of the guys seized their infernal jabbing and looked down at me surprised.

"Are you out of your freaking minds? Coming and screaming like that in the library, it's a miracle Ms. Sokoro hasn't made her presence known yet!" I viciously whispered alternating my stares between them. They looked down at me apologetically and said nothing.

Everyone in the library was waiting breathlessly for my next words. Who was I going to choose for tomorrow? Was it going to be Scorpius or Tommy?

"The both of you have _no _right to fight over me!" I exclaimed, my voice thickly crusted with irritation and disdain. I turned at Tommy with a cold, hard look. "Sorry Tommy but I won't go out with you tomorrow."

Tommy narrowed his eyes angrily at me. "Fine!" He snapped. "See you around then!" He finished snappily, turned around and stomped out of the library.

Then I turned around at Scorpius, who was grinning smugly – victoriously – down at me. My cold look remained unfettered.

"We need to talk _right now!" _I angrily exclaimed giving him a shove and then lopped off the library not waiting to see his reaction.

He quickly caught up with me, but I did not look at him until I had found an empty classroom were I could scream at him for hours and hours on end.

Finally I located one, stomped in and then whirled around ready to face him. I opened my mouth one hand at my hips the other pointing at him, but I remained silent and completely baffled.

That asshole was smiling at me – like the proverbial cat that ate the canary kind of smile. I felt my eyebrows draw up in confusion and snapped my mouth shut with an audible _snap._ I swallowed convulsively feeling confused and bothered with him at the same time; he had no right to smile at me in that brilliant, distracting way of his when I wanted to yell and draw blood from him.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked harshly, my irritation plain enough for everyone to see, even Scorpius that was so ignorant with my feelings.

He smiled wider at that. My eyes narrowed and I felt my face getting hot from anger.

"You're talking to me again!" He said excitedly with a wide grin. I blanked at that and looked at him – just looked at him – no wide eyes, no glares, no narrowed eyes, no nothing, just plain bewildered eyes.

I finally snapped out of my bewilderment and narrowed my eyes at him again. "I'm Not Talking To You; I AM YELLING AT YOU ASSHOLE!"

He just shrugged and continued grinning. "Who cares, that's a minor detail in my book."

"UHHHHH!" I screamed in frustration my arms swinging and started stomping to the door. I was so out of here, right this moment!

"No, Rose wait!" Scorpius said desperately and caught me by my left elbow. I tried to shake myself free, but that only made Scorpius more determined to hold me with him. "I'm Sorry Alright?" He suddenly exclaimed with a frustrating yell. I reluctantly stopped my movements and stayed silent. "I'm sorry okay... I'm sorry for everything, for New Year's eve, for today, for following you around all month long, for ditching you at fifth year and for everything else that I've done that made you mad." He desperately said stunning me into silence and completely making my brain turn into mush – which did not help at all since I could not think!

"Please talk to me again. We've been friends for so many years, I cannot even bear the thought of you not talking to me anymore. I promise to try and be a better friend just – just talk to me!" He said again in that desperate tone that was just making my insides melt from guilt that I was the one that made him feel so sadly desperate.

And then I was immediately mad at my stupid self for feeling guilty. I had every right not to talk to him after what he did to me. Kissing me all magnificently like that and ruining me for every other guy that would simply not be good enough to measure up to him, that would simply not be Scorpius.

He turned me around and looked me straight in the eyes. I could see he was apologetic and regretful; I could _feel _how much he wanted me to forgive him.

My anger at him had not completely vanished though; yes, it had decreased dramatically, but there was still some burning under my skin waiting for the chance to bubble up and escape.

However, there was a part of me – a quite large part – that wanted so much for things between Scorpius and I to get back to normal (well as normal as they could, what with me being in love with him and all), to just be able to spend an evening with him talking and laughing about stupid things, or just be in a room with him and not feel this awkwardness that made me want to shriek and pull my hair out.

Or slap him until he starts understanding things better.

Or both.

Damn, my head seriously hurt right now.

"Please?" Scorpius whispered, and I turned my head away. I didn't want to see his sad eyes; I didn't want to hear him plead. I didn't want him to feel as if he had to grovel at my feet.

That had not been the reason I was not talking to him.

It was not.

I wanted him to understand, I really did, but I was in no way ready to confess everything about my stupid feelings... about the way I had felt for him for so long. Deep down I knew I was a coward., maybe even the biggest coward of all. I was just so afraid that making my feelings known to him would completely ruin our friendship, and I'd rather have that than nothing at all.

They said time heals all; I would just have to give my broken heart some time, that's all.

"Will you?" He asked again.

I nodded still not looking at him.

I felt him hug me close to him my feet not even touching the ground, his embrace so familiar and comforting but at the same time completely torturous. I placed my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes with a sigh. Shouldn't I feel better now that I had forgiven him? Well, one would think so, but then why did I feel like crying my eyes out?

"Thanks, thanks thanks!" Scorpius said and kissed my cheeks and neck making my face flush and my insides shrink. "I swear I'll be the best of friends, I really do." He said in my ear his voice sounding happy making my stomach churn.

We stayed like that for a couple moments. I still hadn't said anything, but it didn't look like Scorpius minded.

"So, you wanna go it's about time the two schools will arrive. Don't you have to be there or something since you're the Head Girl and all?" Scorpius asked putting me down to my feet, and squeezing my right hand. Once again I nodded and said nothing. After all, there was nothing for me to say. Or should I rather say, I had _no _idea of what to say.

Together, out hands clasped tightly and with Scorpius smiling we exited the classroom.

**-0-0-0-0------0------0-0-0-0-**

"So everything back to normal with you and Scorpius?" Nikos asked me as we sat in the Gryffindor table the next day having breakfast.

Both schools had arrived yesterday in exactly the same way my dad and mom had said they did in the Triwizard Tournament back in their fourth year. Durmstrang in a ship in the lake, and Beauxbatons in a flying carriage.

Around us all the Gryffindor students, young and old, were bustling around excitedly gossiping and speculating about the Tournament. Dominique was off with Lily, Leah, Morgan, Alice and some other girls gossiping about some Beauxbatons students she knew from her cousins that had come after all. They had also chosen our table to seat at; Durmstrang had chosen Slytherin. Today was the first game between Durmstrang and Beauxbatons and the spirits were high. So far neither of the schools had arrived for breakfast, so the Hogwarts students could gossip freely.

"Ehh, yeah I guess."

"You guess? Come on it's either yes or no?" Nikos pressed me with a bemused look.

"Well, we're talking again if that's what you mean!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Good – that's good to know!" Nikos said patting my arm with an odd smile. I looked at him curiously. What was up with him? Maybe he too did drugs in a dark corner with Lily and Dominique.

"Anyway, what happened in the library between Scorpius and Denton?" He asked and I looked at him surprised. "The whole school was buzzing that there was a huge fight between them. Something about blowing up shelves and then you getting on a table and start screaming and Ms Sokoro hiding under her desk." Nikos went on to exclaim.

My eyebrows went all the way up to my hairline and an amused snort escaped my lips. Once again the Hogwarts grapevine had made its presence know. "Seriously, are you kidding me?" I asked my head shaking disappointedly. "I can't believe you thought that was true. The only thing that happened was then jabbing at each other and I didn't scream... much."

"Good – that's good to hear." Nikos said again with that peculiar smile.

Silence followed and I drummed my fingertips on the tabletop in front of me. Hmm, I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Yeah, this is boring." Nikos said and we laughed.

"It is a bit!" I answered clearing my throat.

"You know any of the students in the other schools?" He asked after a while.

"Some from Beauxbatons I met them this past summer from Dominique."

"Really? That's nice to hear." He replied with a thoughtful expression. I just shrugged and looked around the room. "Are you going at Hogsmead after the game?" He asked me conversationally referring to the infamous Hogsmead visit for what the Scorpius–Tommy jabbing fight was over. It was going to be after the first game of the Tournament and as far as I knew everyone was going

"I was gonna go with the girls but I changed my mind. Instead I'm going to study some more for my NEWT's."

"Completely forgot about that. Speaking of which, when are you going to tell the guys?" Nikos asked peering at me inquisitively. So far he and the girls were the only ones that knew about my early exams and early departure from school.

"I have no idea. I just want to wait for the right moment." I said with a frown. So far I really had no idea how to tell the guys.

"You shouldn't wait for the last minute!" He intoned in a warning tone. I gave a one shouldered shrug and chose not to answer.

"Wanna head to the pitch so we find goo seats?" I asked him changing the topic altogether. Students were already leaving the Great Hall and heading down to find good seats.

"Yeah, you're right. Are the others coming?" He asked as we got up, but I didn't have to answer seing as the others simultaneously came to us.

"Ready to go?" Marco asked excitedly as he came next to me and ruffled my hair. I swatted his hand away.

"Yeah, you?" I asked looking at the three boys.

"All set to go!" Albus replied his eyes shining with excitement.

"Yeap, let's go now!" Scorpius said, caught my hand and started pulling me out of the Great Hall. I looked back catching the girls eyes.

"What about Lily and Dominique?" I asked no one in particular.

"They'll find us later." Albus said and we exited the Great Hall and headed towards the main entrance. I shrugged and followed with no more comments.


	20. Hey

Hey people

I am so sorry for taking this long. I have not forgotten you or abandoned the story. As a matter of fact i was gonna update today... but my laptop had a meltdown and i lost the new chapter all 40 pages of it .... i am devestated... I am feverishly working on it and trying to write it again and upload it before the new year comes.

I hope all of you had a nice holiday, and please forgive me... but there has been a lot things going on with my life the past few months...

I will try to update as soon as i can.

Irene


End file.
